Beyond Second Chances
by anamandafrenzy
Summary: Was it the last straw? Or was the next one? How long will Kagome go through hell for the man she loves before she's granted a life of happiness and love? Will that happy life last once she gets a taste of it? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**So I've started a new story and I'm hoping you'll enjoy it. It's set within the time frame when she was still traveling through the well. There's no specific event to tie it to the actual series until later on. Here's another summary.**

 **She's seen him go to her countless times. She's stuck by him still, countless times. But will it last? Will she still love him when he comes to his senses? Or will she finally have chosen to move on for herself. Follow the group as they band together to mend the relationship that was always the glue in their lives. Time traveling, arguments, cold/hot moments, and so much more!**

* * *

 **Chp 1; Her Decision**

"Kago-"

"No"

"What the hell-"

"Leave me ALONE!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Nothing! Just go away!"

"If I do you'll just go home" he complained.

"That's exactly where I'm going, Inuyasha so just go AWAY"

"Like hell you are!" He tried to jump in front of her. Unfortunately, Kaede had been working with Kagome on her Miko powers. At this point she stuck her hand out and concentrated hard on her feelings. A bright light shone through her palm before it shot out at Inuyasha and force him away from her. This gave her just enough time to run and jump through the well back to her own time.

He did it again. He went to see her. She was there and he didn't even know it. He was too wrapped up in Kikyo to even smell the tears threatening to fall. Like always, she came first in his mind. So, she went back to the hut to say goodbye and leave but not before Inuyasha had made it back. Hence the arguing all the way back to the well after a snarky comment from Kagome about how his 'date' went.

"Kagome! Is that you?" Kaori called from outside the well hut.

"Yea mom!" She called climbing out.

"Oh dear will you be staying?" Her mother smiled as Kagome stepped out of the hut. She was standing by the tree with bags from food shopping in her hands. Her smile was warm and even with recent issues, seeing her mother lightened her heart.

"Yes mom." She had no intention of going to the fuedal era soon. She didn't ant to see his face yet. So, she got out and helped her mother bring her bags inside.

* * *

"Stupid Kagome always going back to her time "

"She wouldn't go back all the time if you weren't such an idioooot" Shippo stuck his tongue out at the half demon while hiding next to Sango.

"How am I an idiot! She wouldn't even tell me why she left! Just used her stupid powers and ran "

"You really don't know?" Sango looked at him.

"And here I thought you had grown smarter, Inuyasha" Miroku sipped on his tea by the fire.

"What was that, Monk" Inuyasha's brow twitched.

"Honestly Miroku. We shouldn't give him the benefit of the doubt " Sango added

"Dammit, you guys piss me off!" Inuyasha stormed out of the hut leaving the door hanging sideways before running off towards the well.

"She thinks she could leave without even giving me a good reason. Haha, she'll see." She went from tree to tree until he reached the clearing and went straight for the well.

It had been some time since Kagome had left for her time. She had decided to go to school the next morning and she should be asleep by now but it wasn't happening. Her thoughts clouded her mind so much that closing her eyes had no affect. She hated how he did this to her. Every time she came home, she was angry with him. But it wasn't her fault he kept being so stupid. Honestly, how long is she going to follow him around everything before he realizes that a woman alive who loves you may be better than a woman dead who just wants your damnation. Obviously, Inuyasha was too dense to get it.

For a minute, Kagome wondered what it was she honestly saw in him. But then it came back. It was the way he protected her. His attitude was abbrasive but she was the only one that could point out the underlying care in his words. She knew what his heart meant to say when he would get frustrated with his words. The way his eyes looked at her every now and then, gave her hope. They way he comes to her rescue no matter the cost. Even he knew things about her that she didn't understand. She loved him for reasons that only she could see because he's let her.

She didn't know when but at some point within her thoughts, tears began to fall. Oddly enough, crying helped her fall asleep finally. All the time she didn't know of the figure hiding himself behind her window. The window was slightly open and Inuyasha had heard her muttering to herself. Not to mention, he smelt and saw her body shaking from tears. The only thing he could think would upset her at all would be him going to see Kikyo. But she wasn't there. He hadn't smelt her around while he was there. So, how did she know? He hated thinking that he might be the reason that she was crying and didn't know what to do about it. He went back to his time to leave her alone for some time. No matter what he wanted, he knew that when Kagome was upset. It was safer to steer clear until she had time to calm down.

* * *

"Kagome!"

"Kagome, you're back!"

"Kagome? How are your feet? Did they give you something for those sores?"

It was safe to say that her friends will never change no matter how much time traveling she did. She walked to school with them like she used to do normally. They had so much to talk about that was going at school. Hearing them go on like this gave Kagome's gut a feeling but she wasn't completely sure what to think of it yet.

"Earth to Kagome " Eri waved her hands in front of the dazed girl.

"Oops, sorry" Kagome smiled from her seat.

"Did you hear us? We wanted to know about this two timing boyfriend of yours?" Ayumi asked with a hopeful gaze. Kagome instantly felt her cheeks redden.

"Oh him? He um- "

"Did he do something, again?!"

"Kagome, honestly, why do you put up with him if he keeps doing stupid things "

"Hey- he's not all bad!" Kagome yelled catching the attention of their classmates.

 _wait- why am I defending him?_

 _Aren't I mad at him?_

 _Yes, yes I am._

 _Am I?_

"Well.. Did something happen?" Ayumi asked, suddenly sad. Something told the girl that Ayumi was the only one who saw potential within Kagome's relationship-not-so-relationship.

"I, um I caught him talking to his ex.." She admitted.

"What were they talking about?" Eri asked.

"Their past.."

"That doesn't always mean something bad, Kagome!" Ayumi said, cheerful. Yep ,she was definitely the only one with hope for Kagome.

"I'm just - I'm so tired of catching them like that ALL THE TIME. If they wanted to talk about their past relationship so much they might as well get back at it and stop dragging me along.." Kagome blurted. She doesn't want to be so mean but a girl can honestly only take so much. Countless times Inuyasha had something to say about Kouga and how he would show his affections for the girl but with Kikyo it was an unspoken rule that no one got involved. How is it that he was allowed to act like that but Kagome had to sit back and take it, herself. No, she wouldn't. She wasn't the type to just sit back and let someone control her like that. Even as she was assuring herself of these things, her heart still ached. Inuyasha hadn't come after her last night. He let her leave without so much as any more fight

She was positive, her powers hadn't hurt him that bad. She was also sure that he would have been persistent for a reason for her leaving. But there was nothing. No footprints by the side of her bed or a fully open window when she woke up. He had let her leave angry with him, for once. She could remind herself of her indifference as much as she wanted but deep down she knew. She knew that she loved him and that wasn't something to get over, cold turkey. But also, deep down as well, she wanted to get past it. So much of her emotions and mental strength had been exhausted on the half demon. She wanted them back and she wanted to fall in love with someone who felt the same. With someone who wouldn't hurt her. Someone who wasn't indecisive and he knew that she was worth the world for them. She wanted that person to be Inuyasha but it was obvious that he had other plans.

* * *

"So will you join me?" Hojo looked shy.

"For… Ice cream?" He really asked her to for get ice cream. About a year ago, this would have been ideal. Now, however, it seemed rather boring and stupid. But if she went home she would either be alone in her room to her thoughts or staring at the well, indecisive.

"Sure" she added with a fake smile.

"Really!" The boy looked genuinely happy with her answer. It was like a kid in a candy store.

"You know, the place where I buy ice cream- which is not to far from here - has low-fat and sugar free ice cream and…" The boy droned on for the entire evening until the last few steps when he walked her home. He even insisted on walking her up the shrine steps to her home.

"I um- I had a great time today Kagome" He smiled at her.

"Me too" She lied but smiled back. She was about to say goodbye when he leaned up and kissed her. It was a small peck, nothing too serious. Something in her stomach told her it was entirely wrong. This wasn't what a kiss should feel like and she knew. She hated it but she knew she was comparing it to the day she kissed Inuyasha. That was what a kiss should feel like, she knew it. In Kaguya's castle. That kiss was meant to save him but in the end when he was back to himself, he hadn't pulled back. It may not have looked like it to those around them but he did kiss her back. Things like these were the reason it was so hard to move on from him now.

"What the hell!" That was the last voice she expected to hear behind her. She also wasn't expecting to be torn away from Hojo even though she really should have seen that one coming.

"Who is this!" He barked, pointing at Hojo. Was he really about to do this? Here and now? Somehow, Kagome had found that stubborn personality that is her and pushed it out. He wanted to be an ass in public now, then so be it.

"My date." She hissed.

"What's a date?" Inuyasha looked at Souta and he whispered somethinginto his ear as a reply. Kagome hadn't heard his answer but by the look on Inuyasha's face, Souta had summed it up for him.

"Seriously? Kouga and now him? Honeslt Kagome, the wolf is better than thi- "

"Don't START Inuyasha!" She yelled.

"Hojo, I'm so sorry about this rude person. I'll see you at school? I really did have a great time today" She smiled at him, edging him to leave. He looked a little better when he looked at Kagome and one last growl from Inuyasha had the boy nearly running down the shrine steps. Once she saw him it the ground and turn down the block she finally turned to face the hanyou.

"What is the MATTER with you! This is not your time so don't go around disrespecting people in MY time!" She yelled at him.

"You leave me all mad just to come home to your 'date'. If that's why you had to be home you should have just told me Kagome. Instead of using your stupid powers and fighting with me" He whined.

"As IF Inuyasha. I can't even say hi to Kouga without an all out WAR! And no. My reason for coming home was not to go on my date but in light of recent events I only found it right to try and see other people!" She yelled at his face, inching closer.

"Why do you need to see other people! You got Me, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Hell even Kirara! We not good enough for you Kagome?" He teased, getting closer. They were nose to nose now but that didn't matter. They were both seething at this point."

"I could ask you the same thing, Inuyasha!" She slapped him across the face. "God, you are IMPOSSIBLE!" She finished before storming off.

"Yea.. well- So are you!" He started to rub the red spot on his cheek.

"Go home Inuyasha!" She waved him off as she was walking away but he grabbed her wrist.

"Fine but you're coming with me!" He yelled.

"No I am no- "

"I'm not leaving you here so you can go on any more of your 'dates' so you're coming with me." he hissed.

"You've got some real nerve Inuyasha!"

"Ive got nerve? You're the one picking a fight with me for no reason!" He snarled.

"No reason- I have no reason?" She looked at him like he said the stupidest thing ever.

"You are so STUPID!" At this point, everyone was outside watching them. Grandpa was pretending to sweep, Souta was just plain staring and mom had opened the window in the hose to listen to them. "You I can't even catch a break on the other side! No matter who I talk to, it's a problem to you Inuyasha! but when it comes to you I have to keep my mouth shut! I won't do it anymor- "

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I WAS THERE, INUYASHA. I was there in the forest that night. You left thinking that we were all asleep. I wasn't. I stood there and watched you with her . I cried. Did you know that? CRIED Inuyasha! But you were too busy promising your damned soul to her to even smell the salt. Am I right?" She looked at him. Tears were pooling in her eyes but more from anger this time. He infuriated the girl and she knew it. No one else could get her this riled up but he always did. She's just so sick of it that she doesn't care if it hurts him to know the truth. Not anymore. He never answered her. She just stormed off into the house, talking to no one along the way.

Inuyasha just stood there, dumbfounded. He had no idea what to make of that. So, she was there. She saw everything. Something was telling him to go after her, to reach after her but he didn't. A part of him was questioning why this was so bad but the other half knows exactly why it was a bad thing.

 _At least she knows of my promise. My promise to Kikyo._

 _But I made a promise to her too._

 _Whether I like it or not, one promise means more to me._

 _But.. which one?_

She needed to get away from him. Just looking at his face made her feel worse. There was no emotion in them. No guilt, no grief, no regret, nothing.

 _Why?_

 _Why can't he say something?_

 _Does he care at all?_

Kagome ran up to her room to gather her thoughts. Her mind was all over the place right now. She le him know. She flt out told him what bothered her, for the first time. She even told him about her crying. She needed to think. She locked her window and her bedroom door and just stayed there on her floor against the bed, staring at her desk for hours.

* * *

She couldn't just leave his side and get on with her life. She was the reason the jewel was in pieces. This was the reason she was even traveling with Inuyasha. It had to be done before she even had the chance to move on with her life. Did she really want to though? She's been through this plenty of times with him and she's known that she never really wanted to leave his side for good. But honestly, how long until she finally snaps and kills him. How long can she handle seeing him walk away from her the chance he gets.

Finally, there was a knock on her window.

 _Took you long enough..._

"Kago me-"

"I'll go with you." she simply said.

"Wh- what?" He was stunned.

"I'm going back with you.. But Inuyasha-" She looked up at him. Her eyes were red the swollen. It hurt him to see her life this and know that he was the reason.

"yea?"

"I'm done.. with this. I'm going back for the shards and my friends but I'm done. I can't do this anymore. I will fight by your side but that's it, nothing more." She grabbed her bag and finally opened her door to say goodbye to her family.

 _She's done?_

 _What does she mean, she's done?_

 _Have I?.. Have I lost her?_

 _Before I even had her..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this chapter is a tad bit longer. Just the way I like it (; Things have changed and they aren't the same but how will Inuyasha take it? You'll see!**

* * *

 **2\. A Different Relationship**

"Kagome!" Shippo screamed as he jumped into a hug from the miko. Sango quickly came in for another hug as well as Miroku. They welcomed her back with no question and she was thankful. They were used to the routine. Kagome and Inuyasha would have their moments in her time and Sango and Miroku would leave it at that. Not long after they returned, they continued their journey. Kagome and Inuyasha haven't spoken a word to each other since that night at her window. Not a word.

"Miroku.." Sango whispered to the monk

"Yes, my Sango" The slayer blushed but rolled her eyes.

"I'm a little worried."

"Worried about what?"

"The two haven't spoken a word to each other. At least I haven't seen it and they barely even look at each other."

"You are mistaken dear Sango. Inuyasha has stolen many glances of the lady as she has him"

"Really?"

"Yes. It seems as though they aren't really good at keeping away from each other.."

"I heard that Monk!" Inuyasha yelled before hitting the back of the monks head. He rubbed the sore spot and went back on to a silent walk next to Sango. Kagome was in front with her bag and bike. Sango had Kirara in her arms while walking next to Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder and Inuyasha was walking in back with his hands in his sleeves attempting to look angry.

His nose was in the air in a snobby stance but his eyes were blued to the girl up front. Her back to was to him as it had been most of the time since they'd returned. It bothered him but he didn't want to admit it. He used to get annoyed with her useless conversation but now it seems to be the one thing he misses. Her attention. He was too busy staring at her back to notice the scent of a demon approaching. Miroku and Sango got into their usual stances alerting the half demon but it was too late.

The large claws came out of the trees and grabbed Kagome with one large hand as the other cleared the trees creating a small clearing. It was a bear demon. He was larger than the trees with red beady eyes. He had a firm grip on Kagome even as she screamed and squirmed. Something in Inuyasha's chest hurt as he realized that she no longer screamed his name for help but he put that aside for another time as he went to save her anyways.

The demon was no match for the skilled traveler as he was dealt with it easily. Sango's Hiraikotsu slashed the beast and Inuyasha ripped the arm off that was holding Kagome. Before the hand could hit the ground, he grabbed Kagome and jumped away with her in his arms. Even he had to acknowledge the warmth he felt having her close to him again but it was gone all too soon. She quickly regained herself and dusted any speck of him off of her like a disease. She gave a fast thank you and went to Sango who was receiving thanks from the villagers. They offered them food and a place to stay for the night as thanks for slaying the demon and they accepted.

* * *

They were lined up along the floor with their food presented to them as the village ate with them in celebration. Sango sat beside Miroku who sat next Kagome and Shippo. Kirara sat in the corner with some cooked fish and Inuyasha next to her with his bowl of food. Nothing had changed. They received their rooms and went to greet the villagers with the same air between the group that was there before the bear. Inuyasha still spent his sulking watching Kagome's every move. She mingled with the people and did her best to ignore the presence in the corner. She could feel his eyes burning holes into her clothing but she did her best to comepletely ignore it.

 _He's just angry I'm mad at him_

 _It's just because I'm ignoring him_

 _And because he was forced to save me again.._

 _I also didn't really thank him enough._

 _I should have been nicer.._

 _No-no. I can't be too nice, he may think he's off the hook._

 _But don't I want to talk to him again?_

 _I may want to but I can't- I just can't._

She kept telling herself these things but each word felt like daggers to the girls heart. She wanted nothing more than to talk with him again. To be by his side but she knew she made the right decision, right? She had been hurt and forgotten countless times and didn't know how much longer she would have taken before snapping. No, space was the right thing. He made his choice over who to love and it wasn't her so she needed to accept that and move on. The pain to be by the man you love as he chose another was too much to bear and she didn't want to go through it. The only thing that needed her attention was the jewel shards and once that was complete, she could go about her life back home like she had always wanted. She knew that was what she needed but a part of her didn't want it. A part of her wanted to dive back into the misery if it meant being happy with him again. Even if it wasn't always happy..

"Kagome?" Sango took he away from her thoughts

"Yea Sango?" She looked at her

"You haven't touched your food. Are you feeling alright?" She looked worried.

"I'm alright Sango. Just got a lot on my mind. I think I'm gonna get some air." She lied.

"Would you mind if I joined you? My legs are feeling sore myself" the slayer smiled warmly.

"Of course -"

"Oh ladies!" Called an old woman sitting with them eating

"Yes" Sango looked at her.

"There's a spring not to far from here. It would be great for your bodies after that battle" the woman smiles before giving them directions. Before they began their walk Miroku had come up to them.

"Ooh, a hot spring? Shall we join the ladies Inuyash- " he didn't get the chance to finish with his perversion. The slap came without question and the villagers just giggled at the familiarity within the group of saviors about the situation. It was obvious that this happened often.

"Shall we go Kagome?" Sango looked at her giggling friend. It was good to see her smiling even just for a moment or even at the older girls expense.

"Wait! Can I come?" Shipping came bouncing over with Kirara.

"Of course Shippo, let's go." He hopped onto Kagomes shoulder and the group walked out.

"Absolutely no equality..." Miroku muttered as he rubbed his cheek along some of the elders giggle and Inuyasha give his infamous 'keh'.

* * *

The walk and the change to get into the water was quiet. In fact, the only thing you could hear was Shippo's excitement. He jumped in with Kirara and Kagome slipped in slowly with Sango. Kagome had stepped in an sat alone. Her back was against the rocks and her faze was fixed on the water. She has never labeled herself ugly. Her mother raise her to know wha true beauty was and she always knew the was attractive. As she got older she understood the physical aspects of beauty and still found herself attractive. When she had started Junior high and her friends had started to talk about boys, she vowed to never let a boy make her change the way she saw herself. Crazy part is that the boys at her school didn't even do that. Inuyasha takes the job all on his own.

When she had first heard of being the reincarnation of Kikyo, she didn't think much of it. That is, until Kikyo was brought back. She got to see just how much they looked alike. They had similarities but Kagome could never bring herself to say they looked alike as everyone else did. Everyone could have mistaken them for twins if they wanted. But all she cared about was what Inuyasha thought about it. When it became obvious that he chose Kilyo it only made Kagome do what she vowed she never would. It made her feel as though her portions of the looks she shares with Kikyo were second best. That she wasn't good for him, attractively. That Kikyo was the star and she only looked like she was trying to be her. As long as Iniyasha kept doing this to her, Kagome knew that her confidence was six feet under. This only made her decision of staying away from him make more sense.

"Kagome"

"Hmm?" She finally looked at the slayer. How long had they been in there?

"Did.. Did something happen? Between you and Inuyasha?" She looked at her. Kagome couldn't help it. Her face flushed under her friends eyes. Of course, she hadn't thought of their friends wondering about them. Sango was different. Sango, she could trust. She looked like she was about to ask another question but Kagome cut her off.

"I left him" Kagome said

"You..left him?" Sango was confused.

"Seems silly since we weren't actually together but- I told him that I was here to keep my promise but would no longer stay by his side..." Kagome admitted. Sango has to think about that for a minute but the other girl continues.

"Have you ever been compared to someone, Sango?"

"Well, in training-"

"No I mean.. When people tell you that something you have or do was something that someone else had done better?" Kagome was looking down in the water. Sango knew that the girl was hurting. She had always seen the hurt in her eyes at the mention of Kikyo so she tries to refrain from the topic. But of course when it involves Inuyasha, somehow, it always comes up.

"No.." Sango said, sadly.

"I'm sorry- I know this is depressing."

"It's alright. We should have talks like this. Just between us" Sango smiled.

"Thank you, for listening" Kagome smiled at the older girl.

"Kagome?" Sango looked her in the eyes.

"Yea?"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Sure about what?"

"About leaving him.." Sango looked down. There had been many instances before but Kagome has never gone so far as trying to forget Inuyasha. She knew the girl was hurting but she never knew exactly so much. Perhaps Kagome was at her limit.

"I don't know…"Kagome admitted.

 _Wait, what?_

 _Why am I saying this?_

 _How can I be questioning it.._

 _I know what I'm doing. Of course I'm sure._

 _Am I?_

"I just.. it hurts, Sango. How long can I stick by someones side who constantly shows me that they don't need me there?.." She admitted with tears beginning to fall. Sango moved over to the rock the miko was laying against and put an arm around her shoulder before Kagome rested her head against the slayer. Sango began to stroke her her to calm the girl down. It was slowly working.

It wasn't hard to talk to Sango for Kagome. Aside from the fact that she knew the truth about Kagome's double life, she was a girl with a warm heart. She was like Kagome in the sense that she was kind. She cared for Kagome's feeling and knew about how her relationship with Inuyasha which also meant it was even easier to talk to.

"Love will always hurt, somehow. That's what my mother used to tell me. She died before advice like that even mattered in my life but I never forgot it. She used to say that when love was real and strong that it would always hurt at least a little bit. But that was what told you whether or not it was worth the pain." Sango said looking up at the stars.

"So if it real, it hurts? And that means you should keep it?" Kagome looked confused.

"In a way, yes. Something is only real when it gives you deep emotions no matter what they are. When the emotions feels overwhelming then it means it's important and worth a fight to keep. It won't always hurt, that's just the start.." Sango said.

"Sounds like something my mother would say.." Kagome smiled to herself as she thought of her mother.

* * *

Everyone was asleep and the crickets were heard outside. Even Inuyasha was snoring slightly. Of course, he was asleep until he heard footsteps. He was sitting outside against the building they were staying, outside of his friends room. It was dark out but his eyes adjusted and he saw who was walking around.

Kagome.

She looked like she knew where she was going so he hung back for a bit before following her. They walked into the woods a little bit before she stopped by a tree. The branches came down strong and low. She ended up grabbing them and pulling herself up the tree, branch by branch. She was climbing to the top. When she knew that she couldn't climb anymore, she sat down against the trunk. He watched her look so peacefull on her own up there. Of course, he didn't like that she was keeping to herself but she looked so beautiful in the process.

 _Wait -beautiful?_

 _What am I saying?_

 _Why would I say that about Kagome?_

 _Because you care about her idiot._

 _I do but that's.._

 _intimate?_

 _weird._

 _You love her, idiot._

 _I don't, I-_

 _love Kikyo?_

 _uh yea._

 _sure._

He shook his head and sat upon another tree that he could still watch her from. He just watched her. While he did, he felt something. He knew he never felt that with Kikyo anymore but he didn't know what it was. It was something he felt over 50 years ago but now? Now he only felt it around Kagome. A light came from Kagome and his head snapped towards her. She had her hands against the branch and her eyes were closed. Branches started to move around her, cradling her body. It grew around her, creating a small barrier. She re-positioned herself to lay down, staring at the moon. She had used her powers to reconfigure the branches into a safe bed for her. She was laying down but her breathe hadn't steadied yet.

"You've lost your tact" She said out loud. To who? Inuyasha? She sat up and faced the tree he was in. "If you're going to follow someone, make sure their powers haven't grown enough to sense demons around her." she said before laying back down. Inuyasha didn't want to leave. This was the first time he heard her talk to him in days.

"But I have human in me. It'd be harder to sense"

"You think you weren't the first person I memorized? Your own arua was practically programmed into me, Inuyasha. Now, go away." A light passed over her and something that glowed started to cover her body. She was covering herself with her magic for a cold night. He jumped away from her tree and back to the huts.

 _Programmed?_

 _What does that mean?_

 _It means that you are the person she recognized before anyone._

 _That you are the one person whos presence she would never forget.._

 _Oh._

* * *

"Where is she!" Sango yelled storming up to Inuyasha.

"What is now, wench?" He barked

"WHERE IS KAGOME!" She yelled louder.

"Calm down, will ya! She's in the forest!" He yelled back at her.

"I checked the forest!"

"Did you check the trees?" he looked at her. Slightly concerned but not wanting to back down from an argument with the slayer.

"The trees?- "

"I'm back!" Kagome walked to the building. She smiled at Sango who let out a sigh of releif. She gave Inuyasha a look that told him he was lucky and went to get their stuff from their room.

They were on their journey again, walking together after saying goodbye to the villagers. This time Kagome was walking with Sango and Kirara in front and Miroku was on back with Inuyasha and Shippo on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku looked up.

"What?"

"Do you happen to know what's wrong with Kagome?"

"How would I know?" He lied.

"Well, for one, she's ignoring you. Two, usually when she's like this, it's your fault." Miroku looked carefully at the half demon.

"Idiot" Shippo muttered about Miroku. Normally, this was the point where he awaited the fateful blow. He cringed a little as he waited but nothing came. Inuyasha was just staring ahead at the girls. He looked deep in thought as he watched them.

"Inuya -"

"I don't do it on purpose, you know." He blurted, lowly.

"What?" Miroku asked as he and Shippo were stunned by any type of civil answer by the hanyou. He doesn't talk to people like this unless they were Kagome. But it's obvious he no longer has that outlet now.

"I don't try to get her mad all the time. She gets that all on her own." He said, still watching her talk with Sango and laugh. It was a smile he missed. He especially missed when she gave it to him

"It's the actions you normally do that effect the girl, Inuyasha" Miroku said, treading carefully through his advice.

"What is it that I do?" Inuyasha pleaded. He looked desperate in Miroku's eyes. It was a sight of Inuyasha that Miroku doesn't even think Kagome has seen.

"Do you care for her? Inuyasha?" Miroku looked at him.

"More than I might even know.." He said more to himself but Miroku caught on.

"She has been by your side now for quite some time, Inuyasha. She's stayed there no matter what you did because she cares about you. She may care about you more than you understand. "

"What does that mean?" Inuyasha barked.

"She can be the only one to tell you that" Miroku shut him up. "You did nothing to repay her for that."

"What do you mean I haven't repaid her! I'm always there to help her" Inuyasha argued.

"To save her, yes- but her affections? Her choice to stay by your side? What did you do with it?"

"I don't get this" Inuyasha scratched his head.

"All you've ever done is go to Kikyo, am I right? "

"We are not talking abo- "

"Yes, we are Inuyasha. You may not realize it but everything that has to do with Kagome has to do with Kikyo as well. And that is because of you." Mirkou was starting to get angry. He cared for Kagome and he cared that she's been hurting for most of this trip. Now, here was Inuyasha being more dense than he could handle.

"I don't see how- "

"You are such an idiot, Inuyasha! For the love of all things- Can't you see when a woman feels for you? You are a man, right! The only person you can accept it from is dead but when a beautiful, ALIVE woman is dropping all the hints you're too stupid to care! She wants nothing to do with you because she wants everything to do with you! "

"Miroku.." Sango's hand was on his shoulder, snapping him back to reality. Inuyasha was staring at him with a face between anger and shock. Miroku had just yelled at him like an idiot. Calling him stupid a good two times, as well. He hadn't realized that he was being so loud and had caught the girls attention. But that only meant that Kagome heard as well. Miroku turned to look at the girl and saw shock on her face. There was nothing else there. At least, it was nothing he could read.

"I- I am sorry Kagome" Miroku said before walking ahead and away from everyone. Sango hurried after him to check on him, giving Kagome a small smile first. Kagome's shock wore off soon. Obviously, Miroku would get her more than Inuyasha. He was too busy following the dead to try and understand her feelings. She turned to look at Inuyasha. His face had went from the back of Miroku's head to Kagome's face. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks under his eyes. They were intense now and she could name so many emotions swirling within them. She knew he wanted to say something but she didn't want him to. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. So, she ran. In the opposite direction that Miroku and Sango had gone.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha was running after her.

 _Now you wanna come after me?_

 _Now you care enough?_

She threw her hands back as her palms started to warm up. They started to glow and light started to flow from her palms. Orbs flew towards Inuyasha and he tried to dodge them all but it was too much. A few had hit. Guilt ran through Kagome but she pushed it aside. She didn't want him near her right now so she needed to force him away. This was the only way. Just keep running and get away from him before she does something she'll regret, or will she?

* * *

 **Lemme know how I'm doing so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updating quickly for a while, hope you like it. I kinda know what I'm doing with this story but I'm open to suggestions on what you would like to see. Enjoy! R &R (:**

* * *

 **3\. Two-timer? Which one?**

"You idiot" Sango muttered as she put ointment on some of the burn Kagome gave Inuyasha.

"How am I an idiot!" He yelled.

"Because you got yourself hurt, stupid! Now we'll never find her!" She yelled in his face before Miroku pulled her back.

"Just lay off, will ya!" He stood up, not caring for treatment anymore. He would have been able to stand had not been for the gust of wind that went right past him. The scent was familiar bu-

"Hey mutt- where's Kagome?" Kouga looked around the group when he didn't see her.

"None of your business, Wolf" Inuyasha regained himself and went right in front of the wolf. No one else answered Kouga. In fact, no one would meet him in the eye. Not even Shippo. Something was up and they weren't telling him.

"What did you do now, dog- breathe!" Kouga yelled.

"Where is she" he looked at everyone else.

"We don't know" Sango finally answered, looking away before Inuyasha's glare killed her.

"You don- " He gave up. Kouga left. The scent was faint but he was sure that he would find her before Inuyasha did. He did something to his Kagome and he would find out what it was. Then he would come back and get Inuyasha for whatever he did to hurt her. Maybe then, Kagome would see how much better Kouga is than him.

* * *

 _What have I done?.._

 _Why did I do it?_

 _I shouldn't have hurt him._

 _But I was just so-_

 _Yea, I know._

 _Still, I had no right to hurt him. He was just going after me.._

 _That's what I want normally, right?_

 _Yes but-_

 _I shouldn't want it anymore._

 _But I do.._

She didn't know how far she's ran. She didn't even rememebr stopping. Somehow she found some type of waterfall. It was small but soothing. She was also hoping the scent of the clean water would slightly mask her own. So, she jumped in the water. It was cool and felt great against her flushed skin. She never was much for running for long periods of time. She swam around a bit before she got tired and ended up just floating. A glowing light caught her attention. Something had flown overhead through the trees. Before she could sit up, an arrow flew right by her face and into the water beside her. Her face snapped to where it come from and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Kikyo.."

"Hello" she replied.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked standing up in the water.

"I was just traveling when I heard water, figured it was a waterfall. They seem to be soothing so I came to it. That is all." Kikyo said before turning around to walk away but she stopped before stepping.

"Is Inuyasha around?" Kikyo smirked at Kagome.

"No" she answered coldy

"Kagome!" Someone called in the distance within the trees.

"Looks like your pet has come running for you" Kikyo laughed. "Enjoy your lover.." She started to walk away.

"Yea you too.." Kagome mumbled coldly but Kikyo caught it before disappearing into the woods.

"Kagome!" Kouga had finally showed up.

"Uh.. hi Kouga" Kagome said shyly as she slipped out of the water.

"Are you okay? What did that mutt do- did he -"

"What are you talking about? Inuyasha didn't do anything.." Kagome cut him off.

"Are you sure? You're out here by yourself and I -"

"Kouga! He didn't do anything, okay? I'm fine" She blurted. She wanted him to stop talking about Inuyasha and she wanted it now. He didn't answer her. Instead, he just put an arm around her shoulder and sat by the water with her. He was being kind but not too affectionate and she was grateful. He started to stroke her arm with his hand and it was soothing.

"Thank you.." she said, low.

"For?" he asked, still holding her

"For just being here right now.." She admitted.

"I'm always here Kagome, just just remember that" He smiled and blushed at her and she looked at him.

This is honestly the first time she's ever seen Kouga act so affectionate with her. Every other chance he gets, he's acting possesive battling Inuyasha for her heart. Not that she doesn't like having guys argue over her affections and attention but this? This was so much better. To just have him sit there in silence and comfort her. She's seeing him differently and she liked it. He was looking into her eyes and she his. They hadn't realized it but they were closer. Nearly nose to nose now. She could feel his breathe on her. Both of their hearts were beating hard but they weren't stopping. Not even Kagome. She's never given Kouga a chance. Maybe this kiss could spark something between them that she hadn't seen yet.

"Kagome!" Was all she heard before she was literally pulled away from Kouga by two clawed hands. Her shirt had ripped on the sides and it was hanging off of her shoulders.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled at the wolf.

"More than you, obviously" Kouga muttered as he looked at Kagome. Inuyasha stepping front of her to block his view.

"I think you sho- "

"I don't give a damn what you think, mutt. I'm here for Kagome" Kouga yelled and of course, they started their usual bickering. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had shown up on Kirara's back. They were all calling out for her but she couldn't hear. Her eyes were traveling between her now torn clothes and the two seething demons in front of her. Again. He did it again.

Why the HELL do you keep doing this to me!

Because he won't let Kouga have you.

But I have to let Kikyo have him?

It's not fair but that's how it is.

Like hell!

There were people screaming, calling for her, talking about her and she couldn't take it. She let go of the sides of her shirt and let it hang off of her shoulders. Here was Inuyasha being the possessive ass he normally is even after everything. Then there's Kouga who was sweet and kind a minute ago but now acting like another possessive asshole, yet again. She couldn't take it. She didn't want any of this crap right now.

"you.." She said but no one heard her, except Sango that is. The slayer had taken the hint and removed both Miroku and Shipp and picked up Kirara before taking cover by the waterfall.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! SHUT UP!" She yelled stopping both demons from their usual banter. "I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF BOTH YOU TWO. INUYASHA! I told you I was done. I told you that I couldn't go through this bullshit anymore and here you are still acting like you have some claim over me!" She yelled pointing in Inuyasha's face.

"AND YOU!" She pointed at Kouga.

"Here we were, having a MOMENT and NOW here you are fighting with Inuyasha again. Did you ever stop to think that when the both of you go and act like possesive jerks I wouldn't want either of you!" She yelled before ctaching her breathe. She was so angry she forgot the need for oxygen.

"Kago- " Inuyasha tried to step towards her but was forced to stop when a blue arua surrounded her.

"NO. Do you have any idea what this does to me? ANY IDEA? Inuyasha, all you do is scare anyone who dares even look in my direction but I'm supposed to sit back and watch you walk away from me for another? No, you can go to hell with her for all I care. Go right ahead! I told you I was done. Stop TRYING Inuyasha. I can't take it anymore. Jesus, don't you think I have a limit of how much I can take from you!"

"But I- "

"What Inuyasha? WHAT! I'm trying here. I'm trying to be okay with this. Stop trying to talk to me. Stop trying to get to me because I can't take it. I'm tired Inuyasha. I don't want to hurt anymore Inuyasha and that's all I get from you. I'm- I'm so.. tire-.." Tears finally fell at full force. She fell down to her knees and Inuyasha was about to go help her when Sango cut him off .

"Not now" Was all the slayer said. Behind her barricade, Miroku had scooped up a fragile Kagome and brought her to Kirara's back. Sango met them there and they flew away on the cat demons back.

"Woah dude.." Kouga said.

"I know." Inuyasha replied before heading to the trees.

* * *

It wouldn't stop. She wanted it to stop but it wouldn't. The tears were freefalling now. She couldn't breathe through the sobs but it wouldn't end. She couldn't stop crying. She was in Miroku's arms but she felt that Kirara had landed. He lifted his arms from her head and let her see. They were in the clearing. It was the well. They had carried her to it because she still couldn't stand.

"Will it work?" Sango asked Miroku. Kagome had no idea what was going on but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Only one way to find out.." Miroku answered. Before she knew it, Sango had Miroku's hand and Miroku was still holding Kagome as they all jumped into the well. The familiar purple light surrounded them and soon, sounds of the city were all around them.

"Wow.." Miroku said.

"It worked.." Sango added before they had to help each other out of the well. They got out of the well and helped Kagome out of the hut. Kagome was top priority but the sight before them when they left the hut was striking. Tall buildings of glass and silver material were all around. Moving colors below the staircase roared past each other and people walking around in all different kinds of clothing. They never expected this to be Kagome's home.

"Kagome!" They turned around to find Kagome's mother running towards her daughter in Miroku's arms. "Kagome is she alright? Is she hurt?!"

"I presume you know her?" Miroku asked, still holding on to Kagome.

"I- I'm her mother" Her mother said frantic, searching Kagome's body.

"Oh um, she's alright just.. shaken up" Sango looked at her mother hoping the woman would get the message. She did. Miroku handed her her daughter and she motioned for them to follow her to their home.

* * *

It was soft and fluffy. It wasn't exactly the last thing Kagome remembered feeling when she was last awake. But then, she couldn't remember much from when she was awake aside from blowing up on the guys. She opened her eyes slowly to find herself in her room.

 _Did Inuyasha bring me back?_

 _No, he would be here with me if he did._

 _Or maybe he's downstairs with Bouyo..._

She stood up and turned on the light in her room. No one there. The sun was setting outside of her room. She had no idea what time it was but she went downstairs anyways. The last thing she expected to see was Miroku and Sango in her living room having tea with her mother and grandfather.

"Um.." Kagome caught all of their attention.

"Kagome!" Her mother rushed to her side. "Are you feeling better? Would you like tea? How about you sit down" Her mother said all at once pulling her to sit next to Sango. The slayer just gave her a warm smile and wrapped her in a side hug when she sat down.

"Um.. hi"

"Oh Kagome your friends are wonderful from the other side of the well." Miroku beamed at her mothers head and Sango offered a smile.

"Um- not that I'm not happy you're here but how?" Kagome looked at her friends.

"We um- took you away from the guys and brought you here. We didn't know if it would work but we knew that you would feel better in your own time" Sango answered her. When she said 'the guys' all of what happened on the other side of the well specifically came rushing back. All of the yelling, crying, and running. The almost kiss with Kouga, the meeting with Kikyo, and yelling at Inuyasha. Everything.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango looked at her. The hurt was in the girls eyes but Kagome quickly swept it away and smiled at Sango.

"How about I show you both around town?" Kagome gives them both a cheery grin the was purely fake.

* * *

"Where are they?" Inuyasha finally made it back to Kaede's hut but the only people there were the old women, Shippo and Kirara.

"Who wants to know" Shippo asked coldly.

"Me, stupid. Who else?!" He yelled grabbing the fox demon by the tail and picked him up.

"Put me down Inuyasha! Now!" The boy yelled.

"When you tell me where they are!"

"They went home, stupid!" Shippo yelled.

"Home?" Inuyasha was confused.

"To Kagome's time!" Shippo cleared up.

"Sango and Miroku?"

"Duhh, do you see them here- idiot?" Shippo stuck his tongue out at the half demon before he dropped him. The kitsune fell with a thump and then rubbed the sore spot that hit the floor.

Inuyasha was confused. He was pretty sure that they couldn't go through the well, only him and Kagome. Unless, they were with Kagome. Which they were when they took her away from the scene by the waterfall. So that's how they got through the well. These were his thoughts before he made headway for bone eaters.

* * *

"And this is where I buy all those tasty snacks that I bring back with me" Kagome said much like a tour guide as she walked into the supermarket with Sango and Miroku in tow. Her mother had changed them into normal clothes. Sango had on a dark blue dress with straps and flats on. Miroku had on a purple button down shirt with an old pair of dads jeans on.

"Wow, there is so much to choose from. Has our farming advanced this much.." Miroku said.

"It is 500 years later, Miroku. Plus, trade." Kagome laughed. Sango had started to help her do some food shopping. Miroku followed along, fascinated by everything around him. They were in the vegetable section when Kagome heard a voice.

"Kagome?" someone said behind her and she turned around.

"Hojo?" Kagome saw him and questioned it at first before going to hug him.

"Hi Hojo, how are you?" She looked at him, not noticing her friends looks.

"Um -hey Kagome, I'm doing well. I see your back is doing better" He stroked Kagome's shoulder. Something in both Miroku and Sango seethed. They were both angry with the way this stranger was so casual with Kagome and they wanted to know why he was acting like that in public.

"Um Kagome?" Miroku butt in.

"Oh! Hojo I would like you to meet my friend Miroku and my closest friend Sango. She's like a sister to me" She introduced them to Hojo and he was sweet in saying hi before going on with his own shopping and promising to call her later on.

"Ahem and who might that be?" Miroku asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Oh a friend." Kagome said finishing her shopping. But then, the infamous 'keh' was heard behind them. All three of them turned around to find Inuyasha standing behind them.

"Yea, a friend." He said walking towards them. Apperrantly, her brother had dressed him. He was in another old pair of jeans and a red button down. He had a had covering his ears and his hair was tied into a low ponytail. Even Kagome had to admit that he looked good and she hated it.

"Don't start Inuyasha" was all she said but even Sango and Miroku wanted to hear what this was about.

"Wait we're confused. Do you know that man Inuyasha?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as Kagome paid for her food with an also curious Sango. Sango had one bag, Kagome had three before Inuyasha took them and Miroku had two.

"I've only met him once." He said to Miroku.

"When was that?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at the girl in shock.

 _Traitor_.

"When we came here last time." Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air.

"OKAY. I want ice cream, so I'm gonna go get some." Kagome clapped her hand to cut in the conversation and walked into the shop to order. She ordered some for the others for a try and walked outside to hand them their stuff. They sat in the outside patio before the conversation came back.

"So- who is that man then?"

"Man? HAH, that's a boy "

"Someone I went on a date with and Inuyasha stormed in being his usual self. An ass." Kagome glared at the half demon as he devoured his ice cream.

"What's a date" Sango asked.

"Her brother told me it's something you do to see if you would be with that person forever. Or if you love them." Inuyasha said, matter- of- factly.

"You went on a date?!" Miroku and Sango yelled.

"Caught her kissing him too" Inuyasha added, knowing they were on his side now.

"Kagome" Sango looked at the girl.

"Who's side are you on!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome?" As if the day couldn't have gotten any harder.

"Eri, hi!" Kagome flashed a fake smile as she heard Inuyasha growl behind her.

"Um- hi. Is your back doing better? Who are you here with?" the irl looked at her friends sitting at the table.

"Oh um, this is Miroku, Inuyasha, and my good friend Sango." She said to the girl.

"Inuyasha? You mean your two timing boyfriend?" Everyone at the table nearly spit out the ice cream in their mouth. Kagome could have died. She wanted to die at that moment. She actually prayed for one of those spontaneous lightening strikes. No such luck.

"Um "

"Two timing! Seriously, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You can't even argue with that one Inuyasha. That's the reason we're in this mess." Miroku said pushing the half demon back in his seat.

"So he did do something! Kagome! Why didn't you tell us?" Eri looked at the girl.

"Yea- but now I'm wondering what Kagome's been doing.." Sango tried to whisper to Mirkou but Kagome heard it well.

 _God, Shoot me now._

 _How have I ever dealt with this before?_

 _I need to get out of this-_

 _like NOW._

"I just I can't talk right now Eri. We have to go." She said bye and forced the group quickly home with all their new food.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay SO! A lot of this story may have certain events from the series. This chapter is the beginnign of that. I've always wanted to write a story of this particular episode and now I am (: It won't be exactly like how it was in the series in my story. You'll see in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **4\. The sage from hell**

The last thing she wanted to do was have dinner with everyone including her family. At her house. At the table. Things was the last thing she thought would go smoothly. So when dinner is set, she smooshes herself between Sango and her mother. Grandpa sits next to her mother. Souta is across the table with Miroku and Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha had changed into their own clothes for comfort. before they sat down. It was a little early for dinner but Kagome wanted to let Sango and Miroku try her shower just for fun before they went back through the well.

"So.." Souta said awkwardly.

"So.." Miroku added.

"Just spit it out you two-" Inuyasha barked as he slurped instant noodles rather than what Kaori cooked.

"BOY! you best show some manners at the table now" Grandpa yelled.

"Calm down, gramps." Souta put a hand on his arm.

"This is a lovely meal" Miroku said to her mom.

"Oh yes" Sango smiled.

"Why thank you- it's Kagome's favorite" Kaori smiled at her guests.

"I can see where she gets her cooking expertise" Miroku added.

"Oh- she always loved to cook beside me. I sometimes find myself missing it. But at least I know now that she's still cooking." She smiled

"And with much less that what your world offers to." Miroku is seriously talking about food with her mother. Really?

"Much less?" Kaori asked.

"Well- our world doesn't have the large markets such as your-"

"Oh- sometimes Kagome must work with just fish and the surrounding herbs growing." Sango added. Now she's in on this.

The look on both Kagome and Inuyasha's face as they watched their friends converse over the way someone cooks. It was priceless. It was a mix between shock and confusion. Has the awkward tension gotten to their heads? What the hell. Obviously, they were the only one who saw the weird part of ths because everyone else was enwrapped within the conversation that had now steered to talking about the herbs they normally find just laying around. Kagome and Inuyasha seemed to forget about their problems for the moment. They looked at each other and they nodded in agreement that they were surrounded by weirdo.

"Can we please not talk about how I cook-" Kagome said

"Seriously." Inuyasha muttered in agreement. Sango and Miroku gave each other a look a grattitude. Kaori and Souta bit backa smile while grandpa muttered to himself about ungrateful kids.

* * *

I rub this on my body?" Sango asked lifting up the bar of soap and studying it. Kagome had just gone of the double procedure with shampoo and Conditioner and now it was to the cleansing with the loofa.

"will it hurt?" Sango looked the loofa up and down. Kagome was so happy that she's already taken her shower. Her now replenished skin and relieved muscles would not have been able to go through this lesson before.

"It scratches off dirt but it doesn't hurt- here, set your water temperature and you can stay in here as long as you'd like" Kagome smiled at the girl before turning on her water and walking out of her bathroom.

From outside she heard the girl finally get into the water after a bit of a shriek. She walked downstairs to were Miroku was having a serious conversation with Grandpa while Inuyasha was messing with Bouyo on the floor, as usual. Her mother was cleaning in the kitchen and Souta was watching tv. She slipped out of the house without telling anyone. She didn't want to be around everyone right now. Being alone was needed. Walking aimlessly, she found herself in front of the tree. The Sacred Tree.

She first met him here. It was also the first time she rubbed his ears. She laughed to herself about that memory. So many things revolved around this tree. They met, they've hurt, they've cried all by this tree. They've even connected on both sides of the well. It was the day Kikyo had pushed her down the well after taking her shards, preventing her from coming back. She doesn't remember ever telling Inuyasha that she was forced back because of Kikyo. Of course, he told her that she came back because she was scared. That she ran home away from the danger. It was his usual insult to her. She remembers getting so mad when he said that but she was laughing about it now. One tear had fallen down her cheek.

 _Why does it hurt so much just to remember these things?_

 _It shouldn't hurt to think of him._

 _Or the times we've had._

 _They weren't all bad times either._

 _There are times that I love to think about._

Another tear fell.

"You alright?" She'd know that voice anywhere. She laughed to herself again.

"Kagome?" Still no answer.

After what felt like minutes "Do you remember.. when we talked through the tree?" She asked, still looking at the tree. It was dark out but the outline of the tall trunk you could still see. The leaves however blended in with the trees around it.

"After you tried to kill me?" He teased nd she laughed. It was the sweetest exchange they've had in the longest. Little did they know the exchanges were being watched from her bedroom window by their friends.

"Yea.." she said looking down and sitting by the tree. "Did I ever explain how I got to my time?" She looked at him finally.

"Yea- you left cus you were scared." He said sitting down next to her.

"But I didn't" she said

"Didn't what?"

"Didn't leave because I was scared. I was forced to leave"

"by who? Not many can really make you do anything- I can't" He admitted.

"By Kikyo." she said.

"Ki-Kikyo?" he was shocked. She's never told him this and that was so long ago.

"Yea." She had no idea why she was telling him this. A part of her said it was bothering her so she just wanted to say it. The other part knew that deep down she wanted this to influence his already made decision somehow. Like, if he heard this- he might think twice about his choice. She shook her head and stood up.

 _No_

 _He's already chosen her_

 _Nothing can change his mind_

 _Love is something you don't think twice about_

 _I would know..._

"We should go check on them two and head back." She said to him.

"Um-yea. we need to head back-"

"Shards to find right?" She looked at him.

"Yea" and they went inside to check on their friends.

* * *

"And they had these moving things called cars- more advanced than that bicycle that she takes around and..." Miroku droned on and on to Kaede about what he saw in her time. Kagome and Sango gave their little gifts to Shippo and Kirara. Inuyasha just watched from the corner of the hut. He hasn't spoken or argued much since that talk by the tree.

 _Why didn't she tell me?_

 _Why did she keep it to herself?_

 _That should be something to tell me, don't you think?_

 _Of course she didn't tell you, idiot._

 _She's known all along that you would choose Kikyo no matter what._

 _Saying you choose Kikyo even with knowing the things she's done to her?_

 _That's salt on the wound, buddy..._

 _And if I didn't choose?_

"Kagome?" Miroku looked at the girl, catching Inuyasha's attention.

"talk a walk with me?" He stuck out his hand. Reluctantly, she took it - much to a certain half demons dismay.

"What's up Miroku?" She asked him when they were a ways away from the hut.

"Is there any chance that you still feel for our half demon friend?" He asked seriously.

"That's non -"

"We are all friends just trying to get a hold of this situation." He smiled at her an she gave up fighting, for now.

"I said I was done. That I wouldn't be dragged along anymore but I suppose that they are still there"

"You're care for him- you mean?"

"Yes. It doesn't go away over night- I'm trying to stay away from him. It doesn't go away if he keeps annoying me or stays near me.." She admitted.

"Well- that is all I wanted to know! She we head back? I smell fish" Miroku stood up and started skipping back to the hut like it was Christmas morning.

"What the.."

* * *

"Do you have to?" Kagome whined. Sango just informed that she needed to head back to her home village to do some work on her Hiraikotau. She needed a good three days for it.

"afraid so" Sango smiled at the girl.

"You seriously can't leave me alone here with these two.." She kept complaining

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled but she ignored him. When they had returned to the fuedal era, she had gone back to ignoring him. She gave him too many close moments in her time even when she still wasn't over everything. So, she needed to get back on track with staying away from him. She was getting close to him again and she didn't want to. Well- she did but, yea.

"Kagome honestly, we wouldn't do anything to make you uncomfortable. Truly" Miroku said as his hands went in a rather specific hug.

"Can it, Miroku." Sango weapon made it's way to his head, stopping his tracks.

"Kagome you'll be fine. It'll just be 3 days" she hugged the girl as she glared at Miroku mouthing her next statement.

'This better work'

Miroku just shrugged his shoulders and to follow Inuyasha who had already started walking away. Kagome said her goodbyes and Shippo had jump up her shoulder to watch Sango leave on Kirara.

"Hurry up, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, impatient.

"Patience, Inuyasha. Learn it." But the half demon just rolled his eyes and kept on walking.

Kagome had ended up next to Miroku as they were walking along a river. They were between mountains and a ways away from clear land but it wouldn't take too long to get out.

"Woah- what is that?" Shippo pointed at the water. There was something floating downstream. There were actually a lot of it floating. Shippo hopped down from her shoulder and walked over to the water pulling one out and looking at it.

"This is the weirdest looking fruit I've ever seen?"

"Ugh- it has a face!" Kagome complained.

"A human faced fruit!" Miroku said almost excitedly.

"Human-faced?" Kagome looked at him. "How can fruit be human faced?" She asked.

"The demon tree, Ninmenka. He takes nourishment from the bodies of humans and demons and produces a fruit which resembles a human face."

"A demon tree?"

"There are so many.." Shippo said pointing at the water overflowing with the fruit.

"Wars are happening all over- of course, there's plenty of bodies laying around." Inuyasha simply put it.

"But we're in the mountains.. There weren't any fights going on near here, Inuyasha.." She said not realizing that she actually spoke to him. It wasn't lost on the half demon though.

"True.. Very true." Miroku said more to himself.

"It's settled then" Kagome stood up, by the water. "We'll check it out."

"Wait- what!" Inuyasha came back from his thoughts of talking to Kagome. But he was forgotten. The others started walking up the streams towards the source of the fruit downpour.

"Are you forgetting someone! You can't leave without me!" He yelled at their backs.

"Stop doddling! We've got work to do, Inuyasha!" She waved him off.

"Let's get this over with so we can rest until Sango's return!" Miroku added before they continued walking away from the seething Half Demon.

* * *

"Inuyasha!-"

"What are you going to do, Inuyasha!" They had ound the tree. It was at the top of one of the cliffs and now Inuyasha was at full speed climbing towards it without explaining himself.

"What else? I'm gonna chop down that tree so we can get outta here already!" He yelled as he climbed.

"Always so rushed.." Miroku muttered to himself but Kagome heard him.

Of course he's in a rush. Kagome had seen the sky and new what day it was.

 _It's the night of the new moon._

 _He wants to do this while he's still part demon.._

"Shippo- do you think you could carry us up there?" Kagome looked at the kitsune who suddenly paled.

"Uhh- yes?"

* * *

Shippo tried, he really did. He was just a young fox demon anyways. But he couldn't take to the weight anymore. They dropped. Luckily they fell on top of a staircase hidden underneath some trees.

"Looks like we've landed in some hidden mansion" Miroku said. There was a room in front of them with something that resembled a boxed town in the center. Some weapons laid along the wall and is that?

 _It that the tetsusaiga?_

 _Why isn't the sword with Inuyasha!_

"Kagome, come look!" Shippo called as they looked inside the box. There were people in there. It looked like they were running or something.

 _Wait- are they getting bigger?_

 _Is the whole town getting bigger_

 _NO!_

 _We're getting smaller!_

They all screamed as their bodies shrink and they fell on the ground of the box town. Men were either running or meditating all around them.

"What is this place?.."

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had managed to get himself captured by the sage named Tokigen and is now wrapped up in large thorned stems holding him from moving. Unfortunately, the sun had gone down and he was now in human form. He had no defense against the sage that held him captive. At least Kagome hadn't come up the cliff with him..

"It's no use to try and get out of those thorns. They'll only make you bleed beyond what you are now"

"Anything to get me out of these so I can kill you" Inuyasha hissed at the obese sage.

"As long as I have these jewel shards and the powers of a sage you can never defeat me" Tokajin said as he lifted the little jar of shards that Kagome had to hold her shard pieces.

"Where did you get that!" Inuyasha yelled.

 _Kagome_

 _What did he do to her?_

 _Is she alright?_

 _How did she get here.._

"This?" He looked at the glass jar. "Oh- I found it." He answered.

 _Is he lying?_

"You're lying! What did you do with the owner of the jewel shards!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Owner- what owner?"

"Don't play dumb with me! What did you do with Kagome!" Inuyasha tried but the stems weren't letting up.

"Kagome? a girl you say? What news!- A girl in my house. Ninmenka loves women too! The younger the better..." Tokajin walked out to where he found the shards to find Kagome.

* * *

"Do you think there's a way to get out of here?" Kagome asked again. They've been walking around this little boxed town the whole time but found no way out. The edges were the stone walls holding everything in. There was no way to climb out of them either. They were just about to give up.

"Kagome?" Miroku looked at the girl.

"Yea?"

"Do you still have that flammable container in your bag?"

"My hairspray? yea?" She was confused.

"Might we try a bit of an explosion.." He was waiting for her to catch on.

"OHHHHHHHH- That might work!" Finally.

She took out her hairspray cans and they found one of the rocky sections at a wall. The stuff three cans underneath a ledge in the ground. Shippo set the cans underneath the rock on fire with his fox fire and the rock started to tumble towards the wall. The large stone hit the wall with a blow and when the smoke subsided, it revealed a hole in the wall the the rock made.

"It WORKED!" Shippo yelled.

"Woohoooooo!" Kagome and Miroku yelled.

"What is THAT" Shippo looked up at the sky and all they saw was an eye. That is- before a hand started reaching down in the town and grabbed Kagome.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled. But it was too late, he had Kagome and dragged her out of the box within his hand.

"hahaha- finally, a girl. She's filthy but she'll definitely do for nourishment. Kagome finally opened her eyes and looked up at the sage.

 _Oh no!_

 _He must be the sage, Tokajin-_

"What a fine day- an unusual half demon and a young girl all within hours. By tomorrow, I should have the fruit of longevity."

 _Half demon?_

 _Inuyasha?_

"What did you do with Inuyasha!" She yelled with all her might. "Answer me! He's not hurt, is he? You'll be sorry if he is!"

"Quiet down" he squeezed his hand and the pressure knocked her out.

"Leave it to Kagome to chew him out even with the situation" Shippo said.

"Comes with experience, I suppose" Miroku says as they climbed out of the whole and followed Tokajin in their small bodies out of the room.

* * *

 _I can't take this!_

 _Human bodies are so weak and vulnerable._

 _I hope Kagome's alright.._

"Still alive, half demon?" Takojin walked in and threw clothing on the floor next to the entrance.

 _Clothing?_

 _Wait-_

 _Is that green and white?_

 _KAGOME!_

"Where's Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Where the girl! What did you do with her-"

"Oh, I see. By the way you're reacting, it seems this girl is your lover" Tokajin smirked. "You'll see her soon enough. Inside of me, that is"

Inuyasha started screaming at the sage. The thorns were rough but he kept fighting. The thought of this monster laying a hand on Kagome only doubled the adrenaline acting as strength right now. Slowly but surely he was able to pull at the stems but it wasn't enough. He needed help. Luckily, Miroku was on the ground in Kagome's clothes.

"I don't know if my size will change things but.. WIND TUNNEL!" He let out the wind in his hand and it started to pull on the vines with the thorns attached to the ceiling. As the vines fell so did the ceiling. Soon, the room caved in and the rocks fell over everyone- including Tokajin.

Inuyasha managed to get the tiny extent of the ceiling avalanche. As he was walking out of the room to go find Kagome, he heard voices.

"Wait! Inuyasha, we know where Kagome is!" Miroku yelled.

"Miroku? Shippo? What happened to you guys?" Inuyasha asked, completely off task.

"Not now- Kagome is downstairs in the basement." Miroku said as they hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

* * *

 _hmm.._

 _so warm.._

 _wait- why am I warm?_

 _A BATH!_

 _Why am I in a bath?!_

 _Oh my god- someone undressed me._

"PERVS!" She yelled to the empty bathroom.

 _It smells so sweet.._

"Kagome!" Inuyasha broke the door in.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stood up in the water. The fact that she was in the nude was lost on her- only for a second. "Ahh" She squealed falling back donw into the water. Inuyasha fell to the ground by the door in embarrassment.

 _She's alive._

 _That's all that matters.._

After her cheeks sizzled for a bit, she turned to look at his back to her. There were stains of blood through his kimono. His hair was black showing his human form. He was beat up and she could see it. The entire battle between them was lost on her as she stepped out of the water. She walked towards him and he threw his kimono top at her.

"Put this on" He still didn't look at her.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she tied on his coat.

"Just a few scratches- I'm fine" He tried to stand up but fell back down to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" She ran towards him, dressed now. "Your human tonight- you know you can't push yourself." She complained.

"I'm fine-"

"Don't even try it, Inuyasha. You're hurt- you're not going anywhere." She moved to pick his body up and rest it against hers.

"Um- is this a bad time?" Miroku popped up through the half demons hair and the girls faced went a few shades of red but she composed herself for the sake of the resting helf demon.

"We are so dealing with this later." She glared at the monk and he nervously laughed.

After setting inuyasha down, she placed her hands against the floor and closed her eyes. Her hands began to glow as she worked her powers. Soon enough, the door was a barricade of blue/purplish light. She was locking the door with her magic. He needed his rest and she needed to make sure he was safe while he did. She didn't notice it but as she worked, Inuyasha just stared at her with his head on her lap.

 _She looks so peaceful.._

 _She looks beautiful_

 _Did I really say that?_

 _Yes.. I did._

* * *

 **Let me know how this went? (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! So continuing the last chapters connection to the series but that's really it for now. From now on, it's my own creation. Also, a little advice for the soul in this chapter. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

 **5\. Revelations**

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's eyes were closed. It had been so long since he spoke that she thought he was sleeping. She had one hand against the ground to detect any nearing presenses and the other was stroking the half demons human strands.

"hmm?" She raised a brow.

"Are you still angry with me?" His eyes were still closed.

 _What kind of a question is that?_

 _Why is he asking that?_

 _Is it because he's human?_

 _He did say he had human emotions on this night.._

 _Maybe he won't remember this?_

 _Like last time.._

"Slightly.." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" He asked, shifting in his position on the floor and on her lap.

"It's not easy to stay mad at you, Inuyasha" She laughed to herself, careful not to move.

"Why?"

"Because I care about you too much.. It's not easy to stay mad at someone you-" She stopped herself. Whether he would remember this moment or not, admitting this would be like taking a thousand steps back in her progress. Not that she had gotten that far, anyways. If she admitted it out loud again all the anger she's managed to hold onto would vanish. She wouldn't be able to keep away from him and she'd just be back at square one.

"Someone you love?" He said looking at her. He seemed to have a bit more energy in his eyes as they locked with hers. There was emotion in them, sincerity. Something else but she couldn't put her finger on it. She looked away from him as the tears started to pool. She didn't have to take those steps backwards. He just did it for her.

"It's not easy to have someone you love be this mad at you either" he added.

 _Wait- what?_

 _Someone he loves?_

 _But he loves Kikyo.._

 _Maybe his human form can't tell the difference right now._

 _He is really beat up._

"Inuyasha, I'm not-" She was stopped. He stopped her. Not with a finger or with his words. With his lips. He pressed his lips against hers to silence her but also to do so much more. They've both wanted this for so long. Kagome's known that. Inuyasha only just realized that recently. It was a sensation that neither of them wanted to end as Inuyasha's hand found it's way behind her neck within her tresses. The euphoria was short lived when the hand Kagome had on the floor detected a serious stomping headed their way. Inuyasha felt it to because he pulled back and looked at the door.

 _Dammit- just perfect timing._

Even as a human- he has a bit of a temper. He took one last look at a now nervous Kagome before he stood up. While he was resting, Kagome used some of her magic to help heal his wounds. He felt better- at least a little bit. He could stand without trouble now. Kagome stood up next to him trying to gather herself.

 _He kissed me_

 _He really kissed me_

 _Why am I thinking about this!_

 _I won't matter if we don't get out of here alive!_

 _He probably won't remember it anyways..._

 _Crap- we need to find a way out of here_

She came back from her internal battle and joined Inuyasha in looking for a way out.

"Do you think she remembers that we're here?" Shippo looked worried.

"Let's not remind them just yet.." Miroku said. It was best. If she knew they had seen everything- none of them would make it out alive. Not even Tokajin.

* * *

"Inuyasha- I don't think I can do it" She said, worried

"You have to try- It's our only chance-"

"I'm not strong enough! I haven't been practicing with Kaede for a while!" She yelled.

"Kagome- please. Do you want to wait and see how this will go when that monster storms in here?" He yelled before bending down next to her. "We need to get out of here. You want to talk, right? I do."

 _Is he serious?_

 _He won't even remember this!_

"o-okay." She gave in, She put her hands against the door and concentrated. This was not an easy task. If anything, it would take almost all of her energy. That's how this works. The power she uses comes from her own energy and all around her. At the moment she's in the basement of a mountain mansion. There wasn't much energy to take but her own right now. The light came from her hands now. The door began to change colors. It swirled from blue- to purple to white and then something crazy happened. What you saw was the cliffside with the demon tree.

"It worked!" Miroku and Sango yelled from Inuyasha's shoulder.

 _Oh my goodness- they've been here.._

 _I completely forgot-_

 _Oh- they saw everything.._

Her face went multiple shades of red as her head turned to the half demon/human's shoulder where two tiny figures stood.

"uhh- oops?" Miroku smiled nervously.

"Not now-" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and they ran out of the new door leading outside now. The air ws cool against their skin. All of them desperatly wanted to feel homefree but they knew it wasn't over. They went to look past the cliff hoping somehow, there was a chance to get over it.

"I've got a plan.." Inuyasha said.

"NO!" Kagome yelled.

"Dammit- you haven't even heard it yet" He argued.

"You were gonna tell me to find a way to escape so you could stay behind and fight! So NO! I'm not leaving you here-"

"Hello? Did you come out of the box garden?" A plant said by the tree.

"Who are you?.." Kagome walked up to the talking plant.

"I'm ashamed to admit it but I was Tokajin's mentor." He said.

"What the hell- Why did you make that monster a sage!" Inuyasha dropped her hand and started yelling.

"Calm down Inuyasha! Let him talk-" She put a hand on his arm, calming him down a little. He was surprised at how simple it was but it worked on him.

 _What the hell was that?.._

"Oh- it was not I who made Tokajin a sage. It was Ninmenka" Said the old plant. "When he eats the human faced fruit- he became a slave to the demon tree and must do as he says."

"So he turned you into greenery?" Inuyasha barked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome slapped his arm.

"Actually- he was meant to turn me into fertalizer but since I'm the only one who knows the potion ingredients for the fruit of longevity-"

"It's why I let him live" A voice roared behind them. Kagome gasped. Tokajin. Inuyasha stepped in front of of Kagome and blocked her view.

Tokajin's body was made of rock. Every stomp felt like earthquakes. The jewel shards hidden in his bellybutton had fused together by now.

"We meet again, half demon" He said.

"Tokajin is no longer human- you must defeat him" The old sage said.

"That's right- I refuse to live such a weak useless life like a human."

"I can't believe you! you're no better then them! Taking peoples lives for the fruit of longevity. You're evil!" She yelled at him.

"I am more powerful than anyone you have ever known! That is why I can take advantage of the weak!" He lifted his cane and Thorned vines thrashed out and headed towards Kagome. Just before they could hit Inuyasha jumped in front of her and the thorn skimmed his back drawing blood.

"Inuyasha.." They both fell on the floor, him on top of her.

"You pig!" She yelled at Tokajin.

"Stop Kagome-" Inuyasha spoke from the floor.

"But Inuya-"

"There's no point in arguing with him. You'll just end up wasting your breathe." He said trying to stand up. "I was born a half demon- I understand his desire for strength but that's where the similarities end you filthy excuse for a sage!" He yelled at the rock body.

"You'll regret the day you ever made contact with me!" Tokajin yelled as he lauched his thorns again through his staff. The vines slashed Inuyasha from side to side as Kagome watched. His body flew back and hit the ground and Tokajin came up fast and put his rock hand around his neck, pinning him to the floor.

"All talk and no action- half demon." Tokajin roared.

Kagome couldn't take this. She couldn't just watch him get hurt. She needed to do something. There was an old bow and arrow by a rock next to the tree. It must have been left there from one of the men in the box garden that Tokajin had Kidnapped. She ran to it and aimed the weapon at the large rock that was holding down Inuyasha.

"Let him go Tokajin!" She pulled back the thread.

"r-un.. aw-way-" Inuyasha tried to tell her but she ignored him.

"Let. Him. GO!" She yelled attempting to let the arrow go but the bow snapped in half.

"Wha..?" She looked at the broken wood.

"hahaha- the bow of a vanquished soldier could never work on me." Distracted by Kagome's antics, the sage loosened his grip on Inuyasha. He grabbed a thorn off of the vines and stabbed the rock's eyes before jumping away towards Kagome. Before he could get there Tokajin was on his trail again and ran with him.

"Watch out, Kagome!" He yelled at the girl before she ran from the tree.

"You must slay Tokajin. Take this from me as a way of making amends" The old plant said before dissolving and becoming a bow and arrow with his last breathe of magic.

"He turned into a bow" Kagome said as she picked it up.

"huh? Kagome!"Miroku yelled from her shoulder. Tokajin had Inuyasha in another chokehold and they were heading towards her. She jumped out of the way and ended up behind them. She could she the jewel shards within Tokajin's body. It was the perfect mark. If she could just hit it. She drew the bow from the old sage and aimed right at the rocks back.

"Thanks for showing me the target!" She yelled before letting go of the arrow. IT flew to the rocks bock and hit the mark. From the front, the jewel flew out of his stomach. From behind, an angry fat sage turned to the girl and grew angrier.

"YOU!" He yelled as he ran towards Kagome.

"Get down, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled from behind the beast. It was all she heard and it was all she did. She bent down to her knees on the ground as Inuyasha came behind the rock and pushed him over the gril and over the cliff. Only, he didn't have enough time to grab the cliff and stop himself from falling with him.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled watching him fall backwards beyond the rock formations.

"no-no, INUYASHA!" She tried but he was already too far for her reach.

"Ka.. gome." His body reached a darkness between the mountains where she could no longer see him. Within minutes Miroku and Shippo were back to there normal size.

"We're back.." Miroku said, looking over his own body.

"That must mean that Tokajin died!" Shippo said, excitedly.

"Why.. Why did he have save my life for his own.. You stupid!" Kagome cried out.

"Yea he was a n idiot" Shippo said.

"Even with his stupidity- we must pray for his life of accomplishments. He may have been stu-"

"This is what happens when I'm gone for five minutes?!" Inuyasha popped up behind them in his half demon form.

"Uh- Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled nervously.

"Yea it's me, now what was that about me being stupid, monk?" Inuyasha raised a brow as he walked over to them but he never made it. Kagome at some point in his rant had gotten up and ran towrds him. Her body slamming into his was what stopped his movements. He could smell tears and now he felt them along his clothes.

"You idiot! Don't ever do that again!" She yelled hitting his chest with her fists as her face was still buried.

"Geez Kagome- all I did was save your life. A little gratitude would be nice" He complained. Secretely, he as happy she was okay and in his arms.

"STUPID! Don't- don't die in the process!" She argued.

"It was to save you alright! It was right at the time" He yelled at the girl. The next part shocked him. Instead of fighting him back or arguing with him more her arms moved around his torso. She was hugging him. Her face was still buried in his chest and she was still crying but she was holding him.

"You.. you can't die on me- Inuyasha.. Please" She was choking out.

"I think we should go over- there." Miroku picked up Shippo and ran to some other place for their privacy.

"Kagome? Hey- I'm alive see!" He moved her face so she could look at him. "No harm no foul" He smiled at her. He didn't want to see her cry anymore. She just nodded and hugged him tighter. Their scents mixed together was heaven for both of them, though they would never admit it. Neither one wanted to let go of each other at the moment.

"I hate to break this up- but we really should be getting back to the village for Kaede's return." Miroku came back.

"Break what up?.." Shippo asked behind all of them. The kitsune was completely confused.

* * *

"They did what?" Sango was shocked.

"mhmm" Miroku had on a smug smile.

"He said that?!" She added

"Yup" Miroku looked at her, smile still in it's place.

"Unbelievable- and I wasn't there!" She's mad now.

"I told you- give them some time alone and they'll see things together." Miroku said. It was his plan all along. He was supposed to make up some excuse to leave with Shippo and let them be by themselves in the moutains but of course, considering the demon tree- things didn't go as a planned. It was second best but it worked anyways.

Kagome walked in on the little conversation at it's end. When she saw the smile on Miroku's face and the look of shock on Sangos, she walked right back out of the hut.

 _Of course, they're talking about it._

 _Miroku was there._

 _He saw everything._

 _Not like it matters now. Inuyasha doesn't remember._

 _He always forgets what he does while human.._

"Kagome?" Sango called, running up to the girl.

"Uh- hey, Sango" Kagome was nervous. Sango knew everything that happened at Tokajin's and she knew that.

"How are you?" Sango asked.

"Fine"

"Have you.. Have you talked with Inuyasha?" Well, she gets to the point.

"No and I won't" These girl talks seem to be all about KAgome these days. What about Sango and Miroku. Yea, she wanted to talk about that for a change.

"How can you not? That seems pretty inti-"

"Because he doesn't remember."

"Again, how can he not?"

"He doesn't remember what he does when he's weak and in human form. It's happened before." She admitted.

"It has?"

"Mhmm. Before we met up with you Miroku or Shippo. We came across a temple being run over by spider demons. Of course, Inuyasha hadn't told me of the night of the new moon. I thought we were fine but when he turned human, we were stuck. He was pretty beat up." She stopped and collected herself. "I had to place a small barrier around the room we were stuck in. I wasn't too good back then so it didn't hold much. But he was resting on my lap. He looked at me and told me that he lied about my scent-he used to say he hated it but in human he me told me that he loved the way I smelled and then laid closer next to me. He argued that he had no idea what he did while human the next day."

"Wow.." Was all Sango could say.

"It's alright, I'm used to it." Kagome said looking down. Only it's not alright. Aside from the thousand steps she thought she would take back- with everything that happened that night the steps have gone up to about a million. She ways past square one now.

Forgetting her feelings seems as fairy tale as the feudal era now. She almost feels stupid for even trying. She loved him, deeply and that isn't something you can just ignore until it goes away. If it's for you, it would be amazing for the rest of your life. If it's not, well, it'll hurt. It'll be painful and heart breaking till the day you die but you just have to live with it. That's what Kagome had to do now. She had to live with pain of loving someone who didn't love her back..

 _But he does_

 _He said he did_

 _He thought I was Kikyo_

 _Or did he?_

 _He's forgotten so I guess I'll never know now..._

"I'm so sorry Kagome" Sango took her from her thoughts.

"For?"

"The pain you're going through.. It's not easy to be in love I suppose." Sango looked nervous. She wanted to comfort her friend but she had never been in love the way Kagome is.

"It's not the love that hurts.." Kagome said sitting down by the well.

"Huh?"

"The love- it doesn't hurt. It feels amazing really. The fact that someone or something could make you feel so happy or relieved or anything really in such high volumes, it's overwhelming." She added

"Bu-"

"It's knowing that it's for nothing that hurts. That feeling-those butterflies they mean nothing when you can't actually have the one thing giving you those emotions. That's what hurts, reality." Kagome still hadn't looked at the slayer.

"You really love him?" Sango asked the girl. Kagome snorted.

"Is that even a question." A tear fell down hurt cheek but she laughed at the older girl.

"I've told you before that a love of pain is a love worth fighting for" Sango smiles at the girl.

"Fighting is useless when they've already made up their mind" Kagome said leaning on her knees against her cheeks.

"How could you know? Has he told you?" Sango seemed curious.

"Um..no?" Kagome looked up.

"And he's kissed you- correct?" Kagome's cheeks burned red. She forgot that she knew that. "And in some way told you that he loves you" she added. So Miroku told her everything. Like- EVERYTHING.

"He was in human form, Sango. He thought I was Kikyo." Kagome fought back.

"How do you know Kagome?" Sango continued. "As much as a think you deserve a nicer man- you love him and whether he realizes it in demon form or not, he loves you. The pain you feel for him isn't something to just ignore. It's something you need to fight for, Kagome. No butts." Sango finished sitting back down next to the girl.

 _She is right..._

 _The old me would never let myself become like this._

 _But I'm not the old me because of this_

 _Well I think I need to get myself back!_

"You're right..." Kagome started to stand up. "Sango- let's go back" she smiled down at the slayer who was beyond excited that she had helped her friend, finally.

 _It's time to be myself again_

 _And fight like I used to for what's mine._

 _And I think I know just how to start.._

* * *

"She wants a fight? She'll get one..."

* * *

 **Teaser: More kissing but by who? A new look and a new attitude, coming up! Updating soon (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**SO! A lot happens in this chapter! Hope you enjoy (:**

* * *

 **6\. Is this real?**

"Are you sure about this, Kagome?" Sango looked at her.

"Positive" the girl was changing behind a set of wooden doors.

Both girls had left the guys at Kaede's village without a word. They'll be mad when they get back but Kagome didn't care and Sango can handle herself. They brought Shippo with them as well. Kagome was adamant about going to see Totosai for a favor. The old man was stubborn but when Kagome decided to say how she was really the only person that keeps Inuyasha from killing him half the time, he gave in.

"Does it fit?"

"Mhmm- so comfy too" Kagome said as she tie the belt.

"Well- Come OUT!" Shippo whined. The kitsune was impatient. He had no idea why Kagome was doing this but anything that made her feel more at home in his time, he loved.

"Coming!" Finally her silhouette walked away from the changing space. Two gasps were heard from her friend and quasi-son. Kirara even meowed in agreement.

It was completely different from Kagome's school uniform which she was used to. The kimono top was a plain white with long flowing sleeves. The ends of the sleeves and the flaps in the front ended in threading of the same color of her skirt. It was a short plush-pastel pink color that landed before her knees. There was a slit up her left thigh. The sash around her waist kept both pieces together. It was a light red, contrasting the white and pink. All parts of the kimono hugged her body except for the sleeves that hung. She looked amazing and in place too.

"Kagome.. It's beautiful" Sango coo'd.

"It looks amazing, Kagome!" Shippo squealed.

"Why thank you" Kagome smiles widely.

"So? I did good, eh?" Totosai popped up.

"You did good Totosai" she smiled at the old man.

"Not that I don't appreciate his help but why did why have to come to totosai for a new Kimono? You can buy one anywhere, honestly."

"I needed one with the strength of Inuyasha's" Kagome answered.

"That's from the fire rat?" She asked

"Of course not!" The old man yelled. "This is from the silk worms of the western lands. It's strength and durability is a close match to the fire rat"

"Close?l Kagome looked disappointed.

"Ungrateful child.." Totosai muttered before walking back to his flying cow.

* * *

 _Where the hell did they go!_

 _And who does she think she is leaving like that!_

"Fidgeting will not bring them back any faster, Inuyasha" Miroku sipped his yea from the floor.

"Oh shut up" he hissed at the monk.

"I'm just as upset as you are that they left but there's nothing we can do about it"

"Like hell." Inuyasha stood up.

"Ever stop to think it's that attitude they wish to et away from? Kissing a girl doesn't make her forget your attitude." Miroku added. Inuyasha blushed furiously. "Hah! So you do remember!" Miroku laughed before he was hit I've the head by an extra red half demon.

"Of course I remember, idiot." Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome doesn't think so" Miroku said.

"What do you mean?" His ears twitched in curiosity.

"She thinks you don't remember moments like those when you're human. Plus she thinks that you thought she was Kikyo so.." He acted like he didn't really care for the conversation for two reasons. First off, if he showed he cared at all the half demon would not e responding with such energy. Two, he wanted to see how would react to what he's saying without Inuyasha feeling like he was being nosy. Lord knows, they don't get anywhere if Inuyasha feels pressured.

"How could she think any of that!" Inuyasha barked.

"She told Sango that it's happened before." Miroku sipped again.

"What?"

"Something about spider demons?" Miroku looked at the- yet again- blushing Inuyasha. "I take it, you do remember whatever happened then?" Miroku raised a brow.

"Of course I do! I just- told her I didn't so she'd leave me alone" he sat down, righteously.

"So basically- you're current problem is entirely your fault?" Honestly, he wasn't that surprised about this. Inuyasha isn't one to spill the truth if it ends up bothersome for him. Of course he would pretend he didn't remember the encounter so Kagome herself would just hop over it and forget. Obviously, she didn't forget it though.

"Um- maybe? I don't know!" Inuyasha seemed defeated. It was his fault and he knew it. But he also didn't know how to go about it without Kagome getting mad again when she finds out his lies about not remembering anything. Before they could say any more they heard Kirara landing outside. Both men stepped outside to greet the girls.

Sango came off of Kirara and helped another girl off.

 _Who is that?_

 _It can't be Kagome.._

 _But that scent_

"Well I'll be- Kagome?" Miroku smiled at the girl who was finally off of the cat demons back.

She was gorgeous. Her kimono was a show stopper. The skin she was showing was a little less than from her uniform because of the long sleeves. The curves were finally seen now. The top showed just enough cleavage to let the imagination run wild. The skirt was just above the knees- a little lower than her old one but the slit made up for the extra coverage.

Sango had taken the liberty of changing the girls hair. Unlike the slayers ponytail, this one had more volume. It was higher and bouncier but sturdy. Her bangs fell forward and to the sides and freshly cut strands frames her face. The length was the same and I the pony tail her hair even looked longer falling down her back. I ribbon tied the hair together in the back and flowed with her hair.

At this point, Inuyasha was having a hard time breathing. He'd never seen her like this. He has seen her in a kimono like the one Kikyo wore but this one was all Kagome. It seemed to fit her personality. It hugged her body and the lights colors brightened her face and the smile that was on it. Inuyasha honestly had to contain himself, looking at her. He also had hold back the growls as he watched Miroku turn her around to get a good look at her. Luckily, Sango beat him to it.

"That's enough, monk" Sango pattern the back of his head for good measure.

"Alright alright, I just couldn't help but look. It's gorgeous Kagome but why the change?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha finally joined the group.

"I wanted to be more comfortable while I'm here" she smiles at the monk.

"Well you look lovely" he said to her, still smiling lecherously. Inuyasha couldn't fight the growl this time and Miroku heard it only. He gave the half demon a half smile before walking backwards.

 _Damn, monk..._

* * *

Inuyasha hasn't been able to say a word to Kagome. Not that he knew what to even say. He still hasn't decided whether to continue acting stupid about remembering or let her get mad at him. Regardless, she's been barricaded. Everyone in the village has taken a liking to her new look. He watched from afar as the women coo'd and the men stared. He was seething over the second part but stayed cool- as cool as he could at least.

While watching her mingle, he decided to think things over. He told her he loved her then kissed her. LOVE then KISS. He never thought he deer be able to do that with Kagome. Let alone her doing it back. She had said she loved him and kissed him back. Albeit, she thought he wouldn't remember but still. She did it too. It's making him go over every memory they have and reevaluate their time together.

 _Has it always been there?_

 _No, she used to hate me_

 _But for how long?_

 _How come I beer noticed it_

 _She did always get mad about Kikyo_

 _She would get so am that she would go home._

 _But then how she would act with Kouga how else would I not get mad!_

 _She had no right-_

 _She didn't actually do anything with Kouga..._

 _Until recently..._

 _But they didn't kiss! I stopped it._

 _Would she have enjoyed it?_

 _Would she have kissed him back the way she kissed me?_

 _Something in me doubts that.._

"If you're going to follow me, you might as well walk with me, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at the half demon who apperantly still had no tact.

With a 'keh' he walked beside her now. To his relief, the sight of the half demon with the miko made men who would've walked up to her look the other way despite themselves. Inuyasha grew smug about it.

"What are you smiling about?" She looked at him.

"Nothing" he looked away from her. Looking at her did something to him and if he did it for to long he may end up saying things without thinking.

"Okay then" she continued to walk around the village saying hello to people here and there.

Despite his efforts, he looked. His eyes never left her figure. She was effortly beautiful to him. And now? To see her in the clothing of his time? Only made it worse for him to keep it together. And then it happened, just like he thought.

"Kagome?" She turned to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"Can go somewhere and um- talk?" The girl looked stunned but quickly came back.

"Sure" she started walking past a few houses. Towards the river. There was a little bridge over the water. She went to stand under the bridge by the water.

"Well, whatchya wanna talk about?" She looked at him.

"I remember" he blurted.

 _God I'm in idiot._

 _I've become one of those people who can't hide shit from their woman, dammit._

 _She's not your woman, stupid._

 _No. Not yet._

 _Is that a promise?_

 _Shut up, moron. She's looking at you._

"I'm sorry?" Kagome said, confused.

"I remember what happened in Togenkyo.."

"Oh" he gasped and then went red.

"And at the spider demon temple.." He added.

 _Oh, I really am an idiot._

"You lied to me..." She said. " you idiot!" She hissed before hitting his shoulder. She wanted to kill him- or sit him to hell. Only, she knew that if she did, the serious portion of this talk would end. Arguing

"Uh..yea." Was all he said. Kagome said.

"Okay" she said.

"Okay? You're not gonna chew me out or something?" He was genuinely surprised. He was half expecting to be sit to core of th earth.

"What can I do? It's old news, it's fine" she waved him off starting to walk away.

She didn't care? She didn't kill him, that's for sure. She did care but she couldn't show it. She said she would fight but she knew that she was still a few million steps behind and needed to work her way back to him. Back to his side.

He couldn't watch her walk. He didn't like the sight of her walking away from him. Somehow, his hand ended up on her wrist and before he could stop himself he pulled her back so hard that their lips crashed. Not that he wanted to stop himself.

Kagome melted. Into the kiss, that is. It wasn't like the hastens of Togenkyo. This one was different. This one was wanting. Not desperate but wanting. Like he couldn't stop himself from claim in her lips. Not that she wanted him to. The sound of playing kids over the bridge made them both stop and real apart. They looked up as the steps faded over the wood before looking at each other again. Their faces were flushed and still very close. Both of them were breathing deeply. The kiss was small but the amount of emotion and passion placed in it took their energy.

 _He kissed me.._

 _He remembered and he really kissed me._

 _Again.._

Kagome was smiling now, burying her face in his shoulder. She didn't want him to see how happy this moment made her. It would be embarrassing.

"I wasn't lying" he said and she looked up at him, hiding her smile for later.

"Hmm?"

"What I said in the basement." He replied looking down at her.

She had to think about that for a minute. He said something.. What did he say? Honestly, the most important part she remembered about that night was te kiss. But what did she tell Sango that he said..

 _'Its not easy to have someone you love mad at you either..'_

She gasped. He had said that about her. He said that to her.

"You.. you- you said tha-"

"I said that it wasn't fun when the person you love is mad at you" He laughed at the girl who was only just catching on.

"But you- you can't" She moved away from him and held onto her arms like she was cold. He was a little confused to figure things out. One minute they're kissing and hugging and now she looks like she doesn't want him to touch her.

"I can't? I thought I was the one who decided that-"

"You did decide!"

"Says who!" He yelled.

"You did- idiot." She rolled her eyes and starting walking backwards, away from him.

"When?"

 _Did I?_

 _When?_

"That day.." She looked down. He could smell the salt but they'd hadn't fallen yet.

 _That day?_

 _What day?_

"The day I left, Inuyasha. The day I-I told you I was done" She looked away. Memories flooded back to him. He had completely forgotten about that day. The day he saw Kikyo. It was also the day he realized that he couldn't go without Kagome but he had been able to go without Kikyo for so long before.

"Kagome, I-" He couldn't finish. She ran as fast as she could with her long skirt.

* * *

 _Stupid_

 _Stupid_

 _Stupid_

 _Stupid_

 _Stupid_

Her face was buried in knees. Her knees and face was moist with tears. She did it ten times worse this time. She took few millions more steps backwards. She might as well stop counting by now. It was useless seeing as it never made any difference.

 _Why did I kiss him.._

 _Why did I let myself feel again.._

A laugh from behind the sacred tree makes her head shoot up. She stands up quickly and sheds the extra skirt to the ground. Her hand goes to her bow as she looks around the trees. She focused.

 _Nothing._

 _I feel no demon._

"Who's there?" She yells. No one answers. She knows the general direction of the sound so draws her bow and points.

"No need to hurt me, now.." A sarcastic voice sounds behind her. She came around behind Kagome this time.

"Kikyo.." Kagome glared at the girl.

"Hello there" Kikyo smirked.

"What do you want?"

"Just to check on your progress." Kikyo began circling the girl.

"My progress?"

"How's Inuyasha?"

"none of your concern-"

"Oh contraire- he's sworn his love for me, my dear. It is my concern. Unless a certain, carbon copy feels as though they've swayed his decision." She swayed around. Flashes of their previous moment under the bridge flew past her mind.

 _Have I swayed him?_

 _No- he didn't even come after me.._

"I guess not" Kikyo came up to Kagome and placed a finger on her forehead. A blue light swarmed the younger girl and she was lifted from the ground. Her body was levitating just next to the tree when the voice came.

"Kikyo?"

Inuyasha?

 _Wait- why can't I talk?_

 _Where is my voice!_

 _What did she do to me?!_

Kagome looked furiously around herself. She looked almost transparent. When Inuyasha came into direct view of her and he didn't see her it was obvious what she did. She made the girl invisible. She wanted to make the girl watch whatever she does with Inuyasha without invading their time.

 _Bitch-_

 _Gasp. Did I really just say that?_

 _OhMYgoodness, what is wrong with me?.._

 _I'm in love with a jerk- that's what._

 _Fantastic._

 _Wait, I need to get out of this._

 _They can have their moment without me around-_

 _Do you really want to leave them alone together?_

 _No._

 _Did we not just declare that we would fight for what we want?_

 _Yes, we did._

 _Then why the hell are we just floating here!_

Kagome moved here palms to face down. She closed her eyes and did her best to focus.

"Inuyasha" The older miko ran to the half demon and embraced him. Much to Kagome's dismay, he hugged her back.

"Kikyo-what are you doing here?" He looked at her, pulling back from her.

"I came to see you, my love. Are you not happy to see me?" She looked up at him.

"I- um, of course."

 _He did NOT just agree to that!_

 _He seriously just gave in to her!_

 _That JERK_

"How are you, dear? Have you made your decision yet?" Kikyo asked him. Kagome paused.

 _Decision?_

 _What decision?_

"You know I can't Kikyo-"

"But Inuyasha! We must not waste time! Why wait for this useless vengance when you can just leap into the depths with me? Might as well get to the inevitable" Kikyo whined.

"I have a lot to do- and I just.. I can't Kikyo."

"Is it that girl?"

"Girl?"

"That recycled version of Me, Inuyasha?" She snarled.

"Don't talk about Kagome like tha-" Kikyo's lips silenced him. He fell into the kiss. Kagome couldn't watch. She didn't want to. But she also couldn't look away.

 _Look away_

 _Look away_

 _Now-idiot, NOW!_

Kagome shut her eyes, tightly. Her hands burned as the power started to flow. Before she knew it, her butt hit the ground hard. The impact and her whine was enough to distract the couple in the private-not-so-private make out in front of the sacred tree.

"Ka- Kagome?!" Inuyasha screamed in surprise.

* * *

 **Tell me how I did? (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took awhile. Life catchin up on me outside of my writing. Enjoy though!**

* * *

 **7\. It's her or me**

"Who else ever catches you two together?" Kagome growled. "Let me rephrase that- who else does she tie up to watch you two."

"Tie up?" Inuyasha pushed away from Kikyo to move towards Kagome.

"OH! Now you wanna look at me? Now you care. What makes this time any different, huh?!"

"What the hell do you want from me, Kagome"

"Oh her? She wants you to choose"

"choose? Choose what?"

 _Oh is he ever so dense.._

"Between her and I, that is." Kikyo smirked as she came up beside Inuyasha.

"I am so not doing this right now" Kagome yelled before turning from him. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, stopping her from storming off. A second later the contact burned them both.

"Ouch! What the hell- Kagome?"

"That wasn't me idiot. Take a look at your lover" Kikyo was smirking.

"Regardless- don't touch me Inuyasha. No. I'm going home. When you want to talk without a coniving third party- you know where to find me" Kagome walked away.

"Kagome!"

"What, Inuyasha! What!" She yelled.

"I- Please don't leave again." He nearly begged.

"You asked me to leave yourself when you kissed her, Inuyasha.." She continued to walk away. She could barely see where she was going but she knew the way anyways. The well path was programmed into her mind just as much as Inuyasha's presense and now- unfortunately, his lips.

 _God- dammit._

 _I need to go home_

 _I need to get away from him_

 _NOW._

"Kagome?" Shippo was by the well but she ignored him. Every single emotion was blinding her so she let her senses lead the way to the well.

"Im- Im sorry Shippo.." Kagome tried to say as she hopped through the well without another glance backwards.

* * *

She had to admit. After spending what might have even been a short time in her kimono, her uniform felt weird on her now. It just didn't feel right but she was trying really hard not to go to far into it. Of course, that never worked the way she wanted it to. She knew exactly why it felt wrong. From the moment she put on that kimono she finally felt in place. Like she was doing the right thing at the right time. It was meant for her. Just like she was meant for the fuedal era. Sure, she was born 500 years later but she was always meant to be in the fuedal era. She was better off there and she felt more at home. That kimono just made that fact official. Right now, in her uniform, walking to school. This felt wrong. IT didn't feel normal like it used to.

Theres no Sango to laugh with or Miokru to yell at. Theres no shippo to be a mother to and no Kirara to adore. There's obviously no Inuyasha to argue with. To piss off. To yell at. To laugh with. To hug. To kiss.

 _Stop it._

 _I can't do this._

 _I can't think like this.._

"Kagome!"

 _This is not the time_

 _I cannot take this right now.._

"Hey Kagome" Her three friends materialized in front of her in the midst of her thoughts. She looked at them and sighed.

"Hey ..guys" She fake smiled.

"How are you? Is your hair still falling out?"

"Oh- what about that skin rash? Was your mother able to afford that expensive cream from the states?"

 _Never._

 _This never changes._

 _It's actually kind of boring now..._

* * *

Even as a half demon, escaping the wrath of a demon slayer was not easy. When she was using her main weapon on you without any remorse? Even harder. Then- when her monk quasi-boyfriend was helping her? Impossible. Lets not even get to the added fact of a young fox demon currently trying to set him on fire.

"Will you all cut the crap already!" He yelled dodging the large boomarang again.

"GO GET HER THEN!" Sango yelled catching her weapen.

"I can't yet!" Kikyo's still around..

"Then NO we can't!" Sango moved to throw again.

"ALRIGHT!" He yelled storming past the village huts.

 _Seriously_

 _can't anybody give me break_

 _dammit._

* * *

 _Of course, I end up back at the tree._

 _It seems to be my only safe haven these days._

Kagome sat by the tree in the fuedal era and just stared at it. Her life revolved around this tree. Whether it was in this time or in the future, she grew up with it. She's even grown with it here. About a year ago, she would have laughed in someone's face if they told her how'd she be today. A lovesick idiot who just keeps coming back. Why? Why did she keep coming back? It was like there some jerk somewhere playing out her life and pulling her back and forth for fun. It wasn't fun for her though. It was torture.

A branch cracked behind her.

 _Inuyasha_..

"Kagome?" He walked up to her but stopped before he got too close.

"Yes?" She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Yo- you okay?" He looked at her.

"Fine"

"Kagome I-"

"I need to trust you, Inuyasha. And I can't right now."

"You can trust me" He tried moving closer but she flinched.

"No.. I can't. I want to, I really do but I can't"

"Kagome, please-" She finally looked at him. There were light, dry tear streaks but nothing was falling now. The raw hurt and disappointment on her face as she looked at him killing him inside and he hated it. "I never lied to you, I didn't. I just-"

"You made a promise, right?" She stood up.

"Yea.." he looked down.

"I get it. Inuyasha, I do. The promise you made to her is more than I could ever be to you. I understand that." She walked past him. "Just- don't.. make it harder for to me, please.." With that she left him there. Alone with the tree that started their journey together. The tree that could men misery or happiness to him. It was his choice which one was more important.

* * *

"Kagome, you're back!" Shippo jumped into a hug with the girl.

"Hey there, Shippo" She smiled at the boy.

"Kagome!" Sango embraced her before looking into the girls eyes. They were drooping and she didn't know why.

"I'm fine, Sango" She assured her friend before taking a seat by the fire to eat. Inuyasha walked in and went straight to his corner. His ears were drooping as well and he said nothing to anyone.

 _So he is gonna make it easier for me..._

* * *

If Kagome knew that traveling with even feel better in a kimono, she would have done this about a year ago. The silk is perfect regardless the weather and the smoothness of the fabric just feels _amazing._ They were on their journey again. It's been about two days since they left Kaede's village and it's been kind of slow. Nothing has been sensed. No demons have annoyed them. Nothing. They've had absolutely nothing to do. Kagome is about to blow her brains out. Not to mention the tree conversation is the last time they've spoken. This time it's Kagome to realize how much talking to Inuyasha made her trips.

She looked behind her and saw Miroku and Sango bickering about something. Inuyasha walking with his head dropped behind them. This was how it's been for two days. Silence on her part and the other two trying to make up for it against each other. It was obvious that the tension was getting to everybody now.

Then it hit her. The feeling literally stopped her in her tracks. It felt close. It felt fast.

"Something's coming" Sango had gotten into position. Kagome had a hand on her bow and her extra skirt had already been peeled off. Miroku felt it too and got into position as Kirara changed.

"Finaly come out of hiding- have ya?" Inuyasha snarled as he cracked his fingers and jumped in front of Kagome.

Naraku.

She sensed him too. Soon enough, that stupid baboon costume was hunched over a tree branch in their direction.

"Times are boring without you to injure, Inuyasha" he chuckled.

"Oh, save it for someone who cares." Inuyasha barked.

"You should care about what I have to say-actually. That is if you care about the woman you love" You could here the half demon smirking. Inuyasha's ears twitched up.

"What are you talking about, Naraku" Kagome spoke up.

"The side miko speaks" Naraku laughs.

"Excuse me- who the hell are you calling side miko?" Kagome seethed.

"Are you not the side choice to Kikyo?"

"That's none of your business!" Inuyasha yelled this time.

"You two have made quite the entertainment while I've been away- I must say."

"Shut UP" Kagome shot an arrow. It grazed the side of his head as he jumped to another tree.

"Shouldn't have done that.." The baboon chuckled. Before she could reach for another arrow something grabbed her from below.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as branches sprang from the ground and grabbed her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He tried to cut at the branches but nothing worked. He tried to pry some branches off of her body but more would spring out and slash at him. NEither one of them saw the one branch aiming really specifically near his heart.

"Ahhhh" He fell off the the tall branches holding Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" She cried after him as he fell. Before she could even try to go after him, she was pried from the branches and dragged up to the sky.

"Let me go!" she tried but the arms around her body were too strong. They wouldn't budge. She turned around to look.

Naraku.

"Do not worry. You will see him soon. If he chooses you- that is." And with that, they were flying on a feather away from the scene.

* * *

"Did you get her?" the voice asked.

"Of course, I did. She's locked in the castle now" another answered.

"Perfect- finally, he'll be mine."

"This does not end the fued between us?" The second voice sternly added.

"Oh no- but it does complete a common goal, does it not?"

"We'll just see how this ends before we gloat"

"As you wish.."

* * *

"Can you smell her, Inuyasha?" Miroku yelled from Kirara's back.

"I'm not your dog-monk!" He yelled back.

"Now is not the time for this! Inuyasha, do you still smell her!" Sango butt in.

"Of course I do!"

 _Like hers is a scent I'll ever forget.._

 _'If you care about the woman you love'_

 _Kagome?_

 _He better not lay a hand on her!_

 _Forget about Kikyo?.._

 _No, I- She can handle herself._

 _Right now he has Kagome._

 _That's priority._

 _It's always been priority.._

 _you're just too stupid to admit it._

"This way!" Inuyasha yelled as the scent became stronger.

"There! Do you see that Inuyasha?" Miroku yelled, pointing in the direction they're headed.

"Another castle?" Sango asked.

"Leave it to Naraku" Inuyasha muttered.

"Is Kagome here?" Kirara landed in the empty courtyard. The area was dark, naturally. The air of demon and miasma just made it appear worse.

"Yes- she's definitely here."

"But where?" Miroku asked as he climbed one set of steps.

"Shall we split up?"

"Normally- I'd say yes but in this case, somethings telling me not to" Miroku said.

"You two can stick together all you want. I'm going to find Kagome" Inuyasha started running through the rooms.

"I don't get that man sometimes.." Sango muttered

* * *

"Kagome!" he yelled openign as many doors as he could. "Kagome! Can you hear me?"

"Inu.. yasha?" Someone called him. He doesn't smell her. He smells something else.

 _No._

 _It can't be.._

"Kikyo?" There she was. Shackled to the wall in a corner of the room. Her hair was loose and falling around her body in length. Her clothes were ripped in different places. She looked beat up.

"Inuyasha.. you came for me." She smiled.

 _I came.._

 _for Kikyo?_

* * *

She never imagined shackles to actually feel this bad around her wrist but then again, she's never even been handcuffed for comparison. The walls and floor were wodden all around her. The room was dark aside from the one candle in front of her. She could tell night had fallen. It hasn't been long since she's been here. She knew her friends were on their way to get her she just didn't know how long it would take.

"Awake, are we?" A voice from the corner spoke. Kagome felt it. She knew it was full demon. The voice was too mature to be Kanna. That left one person.

"Kagura" She said coldly.

"At your service" The wind demon smirked.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"To watch over you-make sure you don't try to walk out, on your own." She chuckled.

"Not likely" She moved around in the shackles but it was no use.

"That's what I said but there is another reason I'm here" She moved her hands in a circular motion and a clear sphere was created above her hand. Soon an image was produced. The red kimono made her heart leap.

 _He came!_

 _He came for me.._

 _I'll be okay..._

Then she saw the black hair that resembled hers. The hands making their way around his waist and the pale skin that's haunted her nightmares. Kikyo. He was with Kikyo. Naraku had said that he would be making a choice. Her heart fell this time. All the way down. Her face fell. Everything in her body signified defeat at the moment. Kagura had caught that and undid the shackles. She fell to the floor now.

"Love never did seem like a worthy trait. Now I know it's just useless" Kagura said, coldy. Kagome didn't reply. She had nothing to say to that. Love was useless and the more she thought about it the more she believed it. Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo, for like the millionth time. How many times can she keep coming back. Kagure left the room with the door wide open. The sphere she had created stayed on the floor in front of her kneeling body. The image was still clear, only now- they were talking and he was checking the older mikos wounds and kimono. Then she kissed him.

Kagome couldn't help it. The feeling of her heart being ripped out was too much. She cried out. The pain felt all too real and she couldn't avoid it. She took the sphere and threw it at the wall where it shattered. She's never felt this pain before. She's watched him walk away from her, kiss another, hug another, choose another. But it's never hurt like this. This meant her life. This was a choice of who's life to save and she was left in the dust. He'd rather her die than lose Kikyo. The sobs were louder. She was beginning to wonder if he could hear him from where ever in the castle he was. She wanted him to hear her but then didn't. Her body fell forward to the floor. One hand was clutching at her chest with strength threatening to rip her own heart out. Tears were flowing even when she didn't want them to. The other hand was pulling at her hair in frustration.

 _Why?_

 _Why do I do this to myself?_

 _Over and over and over..._

"Kagome!" She was relieved when it was a female voice. Her eyes were shut tight and she didn't want to open them. Familiar arms picked her up, bridal style.

"Everything will be alright" Miroku said to her. as he held her tight and went to find the cause of her misery. Though they didn't know it yet..

* * *

"He wasn't there so he's probably lost" sango said next to Miroku as they tried to navigate through the castle. Inuyasha was no where to be seen and they had found Kagome first. She was a wreck. They had no idea what happened to the girl. All they know is that she won't even speak. She won't look at them. Tears would sparatically fall and the girl was the most fragile they've ever seen her. She's even still letting Miroku carry her.

"Miroku- I think we should leave the castle"

"And Inuyasha?"

"Her scent will lead the way for him. We can't stay here and try to fight Naraku with Kagome like this. We don't even know what happened to her"

"I suppose you're right.." Miroku started to lead through the castle halls to the exit.

Kagome's eyes were open but she wasn't focusing on anything. They were emotionless and blank. Her mind was blank except for one image. That image circulated through her mind. It never actually went away. He held her, kissed her, loved her. He chose her. She could think of nothing else. Her heart was pounding and her chest hurt. It was hard to breathe but she was managing. Tears could no longer fall, not that she wanted them to. She wanted to be angry, not sad but the pain in her chest wasn't letting her. A part of her wanted to cry, so she could let the pain go. Let it flow in streams down her face but no. Instead she had no way of letting it go..


	8. Chapter 8

**Kagome's heart was broken, again. What will she do? Read and find out! I felt like giving ya'll another chapter for waiting so long (; Lemme know how I did!**

* * *

 **8\. Led by a broken heart**

"But Miroku- she hasn't move in days?" Sango said to Miroku again.

"Actually, she has gone from laying down to sitting up against the wall now" That one received a slap from Sango.

Kagome was against the wall. She was looking straight at the door. Ever sicne they've come back to Kaede's after leaving Naraku's castle, that's all she's done. Stared at the door. She felt like she was waiting for something but never wanted to admit it. As the days went by the fact that what she was waiting for never come through poured salt on a freshly cut wound. She hasn't spoken a word to anyone, not even Sango. Even Shippo tried to talk to the woman he saw as a mother but she didn't budge. She hasn't even left the hut for a bath, scared she might miss it. Kagome couldn't hear the talk about her anymore though. She needed to get away. She loved her friends, she really did but right now she needed to be alone. No, she wasn't going home just-away.

She stood up for the first time in days. Everyone sitting around asked were she was going and if she was okay. She answered none of them and just walked out. She wanted to run but stayed slow. The walk didn't take long and of course she found herself at the tree. The tree that holds every inch of her. Her life, her memories, her heart. It hurt to look at it and that was a first. It used to bring peace and clarity to the girl but right now- she couldn't stand to look at the thing that was the beginning of so much pain in her life.

It has been 4 days. 4 days since she witnessed the love of her life choose another, directly after showing love for her, himself. She watched them embrace and kiss and only seal their fate together as she was held captive from him. The burn in her chest came back as the memories flooded her mind. They say that the pain slowly fades but its obvious that it comes with time, long long time. One hand was in a fist against her chest as the other palm was against the tree. Her head was low as she still didn't want to look at the tree. She wanted so badly for it to give her the warmth it used to. To make her feel happy like it used to. To mean as much to her again as it does her mother. But it was no luck. It took all of her might not to blow the tree with powers through her hand. Slowly, she moved her hand away and put both of them at her sides in fists. She was hurting, yes but she was also pissed. Very pissed.

 _Who does he think he is!.._

 _Kissing me and then going off to her?.._

 _The nerve he has_

Crack.

She turned around quickly, back against the tree. She had already taken her bow and an arrow in hand pointing where she searched for whatever made that sound. For a moment, she thought she was going insane. Then, she appeared.

"Kanna?" Kagome asked. The girl was a demon and working for Naraku but Kagome somehow always had a small soft spot for her. She looked no more than a child. Possessed strong powers but still had the look of someone just being controlled.

"You are angry" the girl said.

"yes, and?" Kagome asked, sharper than she intended.

"you wish for your own peace" She added.

"Of course"

"It can be yours.."

"Come again?" Kagome was confused. Why was an incarnation of Naraku helping her or trying to? Just then her mirror showed something. The red kimono was a giveaway. It was Inuyasha walking with Kikyo. She still looked battered and he was helping her walk, holding her tight. Kagome seethed.

"You wish to obtain this peace?" Kanna spoke as the image dissolved.

"Of course.." She spoke softer this time.

"Then you can kill Inuyasha-"

"WHAT!"

"and Kikyo." Kanna added before walking backwards and dissappearing through the wolves. She left her with that. That tainted thought of murder. The idea of killing the man she loved and the woman who stole him from her. It was- it was-

"Kagome?" A voice called behind her. Spikes went down her spine. She should have sensed it. Damn her busy mind. He was close and she didn't know. That only means that he has Kikyo next to him. She hadn't turned around to face them yet-

"Kagome?" The voice was higher and demanding attention but she wasn't ready yet. All she could think of was Kanna and the words she spoke.

 _I can't_

 _I won't_

 _This is another trick of Naraku's_

 _but this time- it'll be for you too_

 _I don't want to kill him.._

 _I love him.._

 _But does he love you?_

It was like a battle within. Murder was not on her list of things to do but the burn she feels in her chest at the reminder of anything involving them or just the sight of them makes it feel like someone else is doing the killing every time. Her own heart had been through so much hurt it should have stopped by now. Someone is just twisting the knife over and over. She loved him and wanted the man she loved alive but the man holding that body of clay behind her. Did she want him too?

"What the-" Inuyasha jumped out of they way as an arrow flew in his direction, out of no where.

"What the hell Kagome!" He yelled putting Kikyo's feet back down and leaning her against a tree. "What was that for?"

"You have the audacity to ask?" Kagome snorted, despite herself. She didn't know when the anger within her started boiling over. Just looking at him alone made steam from her ears. She wanted nothing to do with him. Not even to see him. Right now, she wanted to hurt him. To hurt him like he did her, countless times. She fired another arrow at him alone.

"Kagome!" He yelled, angry.

"Screw off, Inuyasha and take your pet with you." She yelled at him.

"My- Kagome, what's gotten into you?"

 _How could he be so stupid?_

 _Does he honestly have no clue?.._

 _No, he's just playing stupid for my sake._

 _Too bad it's only pissing me off._

"None of your busines, now get away from here. NOW" She was aiming-but not at him. At the woman secretly smirking at her behind her lovers back. Of course when inuyasha turned to look at her the painful look of exhaustion seemed to make it's way back to her features.

 _What an idiot._

 _She's fooling him and he chooses not to see it._

"Kagome, don't! you know you'll regret it" Inuyasha said to her stepping in front of the fake preistess.

"Oh- will I?" Kagome laughed out loud. "And how would you know how I'd feel about it? hmm?" Her voice was different. It wasn't soft like it used to be. IT wasn't rough just, not herself. There was malice in her words and determination. The look in her eyes took an evil path.

"Kagom-" Wind blowing in all directions cut him off. he went in front of Kikyo to block her from the sudden storm. Kagome was unfaultered. This time she sensed this demon and welcomed the distraction. The feather appeared in front of her.

"Need a ride?" Kagura smirked at the miko and Kagome hopped on.

"Kagome- what are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled as they were ready to leave. Kagome tugged on Kugura to wait so she could answer and she did. She turned to face Inuyasha square in the face.

"This is because of you Inuyasha. I am only doing what you have driven me to, remember that when we next meet." And with that they were off. Kagome felt light, flying with Kagura. Like a part of the weights on her had been lifted. not all of them but most. The look on Inuyasha's face as she truly left him only sparked a bit of excitment in the girl. She wanted to see if she could conjure more of it, that's for sure.

"Why are you all helping me?" Kagome decided to ask the wind demon.

"Potential" Kagura said still looking forward.

"Potential?" she raised a brow.

"Someone so close to the half demon that now yearns for their pain is an easy way to ensure their demise. You have the potential to do things for us." Kagura put it simple. No sugar coating. Not that Kagome cared. She knew that Naraku was going to ask of her to hurt Inuyasha but it was what she wanted to do herself so she didn't care. She wasn't a puppet, only using Naraku for herself. This was her decision and there was no going back on it. She felt sorry for leaving her friends but a broken heart leads one to drastic measures to stitch up that hole...

* * *

"She did what!" Sango yelled, standing up.

"Honest- I don't know what's up with her. Then she left with Kagura of all people" Inuyasha had just told them about showing up at the tree and Kagome trying to hit him with her arrows before leaving him.

"I can't believe it.." Sango cried as she turned from Inuyasha.

"And she goen now- you cannot smell her?" Miroku asked as he cared for a crying Sango.

"No, I can't. It's like she's gone." Inuyasha answered.

"Might she have gone to her own time?" Miroku asked.

"With Kagura? Not likely." Inuyasha snorted. The ordeal pissed him off.

"What were you doing, Inuyasha" Sango was back to her stern self.

"What?" Inuyasha was confused.

"What were you doing when you met Kagome in the forest?" She moved closer in a daring way. Her tears were replaced with features of rage. Somehow, she knew that Inuyasha was the reason behind Kagome's actions.

"I was just walking back!"

"You've been gone for days since that night at the castle, WHAT WERE YOU DOING!" She yelled now. Miroku was trying to hold her back but it was no use. Instead he butt in.

"Why haven't we seen you, Inuyasha? Have you been at that abandoned castle?" Miroku asked stepping in front of a seething Sango.

"I um, I-"

"Spit it out" Miroku was stern now. He needed the answers too.

"I found Kikyo being held up in the castle. She was beat up pretty bad so I helped her out and he walked back her. That's why it took so long to get back to you guys." Miroku and Sango's breathe hitched. They hadn't expected that but then they did at the same time. Every time Kagome acted out, it was over the half demon and his methods of affection. Sango wanted to kill him right then and there but didn't. Her reaction kind of scared Miroku though.

"And Kikyo? What happened to her?" She stepped to Miroku's side.

"She's with Kaede" Inuyasha looked away from them.

"So you've chosen.." Sango muttered.

"What?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"Do you even remember why we went to the castle, Inuyasha?" Miroku looked at him.

"Naraku said something about saving someone I love-"

"No stupid-" Sango added, surprisingly calm. "The attack. The attack where Naraku kidnapped Kagome. She was the one he mentioned as your lover, Inuyasha... I should have known. I was so blind."

"Blind?"

"All this time we thought that her demeanor was because of something happened to her while she was kept held in there. All along, she knew. She had somehow known that you went to Kikyo. It's no wonder she tried to kill you!" Sango said to him.

"Kagome? But- I found Kikyo, Kagome wasn't there-"

"Because you were supposed to find Kikyo first..." Miroku said more to himself.

"What?" Inuyasha and Sango asked together.

"It was a set up.. Naraku knew. He knew of what was going on between you two, but how? How could he have known the troubles between you three?" Miroku asked himself.

"There's only one way" Sango said, sure of herself. The boys turned to look at her for an answer. "Kikyo."

"What- no way! She was not part of this!" Inuyasha defended the dead but it was no use. There was even some doubt in his mind.

"She was there- she found you first. She has worked with Naraku in the past against us, Inuyasha. Why not now if it also meant that the one thing keeping her from hell with you would also but taken out of the way?" She asked seriously. She was still angry with the half demon but rationality was the only way to get through to him right now.

"No- no. I won't sit here and take this from you guys! She was not a part of this plan! She was hurt- in pain. She couldn't even walk back on her own-"

"Don't you find it strange that in the past few days you've been walking with her she hasn't used her soul collectors to just revive herself yet, like usual? Since you've been helping her, you say." Miroku added.

"No, It's no-"

"Inuyasha, please. Think about this. It makes sense!" Sango pleaded with the half demon.

"I can't" And he walked out.

"Miroku.."

"I know. We will get her back" And then he hugged the slayer for comfort.

* * *

 _They were wrong._

 _They're all wrong!_

 _She was hurt_

 _she was beaten_

 _she couldn't have hurt herself!_

 _NO- she wasn't part of some plan!_

 _She-_

"and that the plan seems to have worked well. Our truce is to subside from this moment on. If he wishes against it, I will see to his demise. Go on, my demons. Send my message" Kikyo waved her soul collectors away from her as she stood perfectly fine behind the hut he had left her in. She turned around and found Inuyasha behind her.

"Inuyasha- you startled me." She smiled at him, attempting warmth.

 _Why is it not the same?_

 _Why doesn't that smile feel like hers?_

"Kikyo-"

"Would you like some tea? Kaede should be almost done with it." Kikyo pushed past him and walked inside of them hut. The old woman was on the floor against the fire with tea brewing. One look at Inuyasha and she knew something was wrong with him. Obviously, she knows him better than the dead that claims him. He gave her one look of silence until further notice and she nodded in understanding before pouring the tea.

"This looks wonderful Kaede. Oh, I'm just so happy to have my family together. 50 years since I'd been able to see you two consecutively." Kikyo smiled at them but this time Inuyasha wasn't buying it. He had heard her. He heard her send that message through her demons. He didn't want to believe it but he would be a fool to overlook it. It was fullblown proof of her deception. More of him seethed beyond what he expected.

He was supposed to save Kagome but instead he found Kikyo first. Why didn't he look for Kagome right after? Did she see? Did she know all along? Has she really chosen to fight against him now?

"Inuyasha?" Kaede called him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"What have ye to say about Kikyo's plans?" Kaede looked at him.

"Plans?"

"Plans to live with my sister and yourself, Inuyasha. That is until the day we leave this world together" She looked at him too.

"You may be leaving earlier than you think, Kikyo" He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm sorry?" Kikyo was confused.

"Once you confess to setting me and Kagome up, that is" He looked straight at her, standing up now.

"Inuyasha, I-"

"You did it, didn't you? You wanted her out of the way and you used Naraku to get it!" Inuyasha started yelling.

"Inuyasha- are ye sure about this?"

"It took Sango to knock some sense into me" Inuyasha muttered more to himself.

"Don't forget about me" Miroku teased as he and Sango came into the hut. Sango was in her domen slaying outfit and Miroku was in fighting stance. Obviously, they knew something would happen after planting the seed into the half demons mind. Now it was just time for Kikyo to admit it.

"I did nothing of the sort- Naraku had captured me and you found me. I was unaware of Kagome on the grounds." Kikyo answer, standing up herself.

"Would ye have not sensed her presence, sister Kikyo?" Kaede chimed in. The look Kikyo sent her should have killed but it only made things worse for herself instead.

"Looks like you've outed yourself, Priestess." Sango smirked.

"Why? Why would you do this! Now Naraku has Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, getting angry now.

"Whether I did it or not that would not have been a concern of mine. So what if she chose to be on his side? Should you not be fighting her now rather than me?" Kikyo retorted.

"It is only anything involving you that tends to make her rash. Only furthering the reasoning that you are behind this" Sango said, a hand on her weapon.

"Again, that is not a concern of mine." Kikyo had to hold back the smirk. "If the man she loves decided to choose me and that messed her up it is not something I intend to deal with. It is her own problem." Kikyotried to walktowards Inuyasha.

"Why is everyone saying that?" Inuyasha barked stepping away from her.

"Saying what?" Miroku asked.

"That I've chosen!"

"Have ye not?" Kaede asked.

"Does no one understand demon mating? No I have not chosen!"

"You are horrible at this Inuyasha" Sango shook her head.

"Seriously, at least make up your mind already" Miroku joined her sentiments.

"Are we seriously having this conversation right now!" Inuyasha yelled at his companions.

"Mate with me Inuyasha. Let us complete the process and we can be free of this confusion" Kikyo through herself to him.

"Not likely" He pushed her away.

"Why? What is your hesitation, Inuyasha?" She asked him.

"You did this. You set us up-you set me up to lose her"

"Is she worth more than me?!" Kikyo asked, loudly. Inuyasha sunk that in for a minute. Did he mean more to her? Was this the choice he was meant to make? The choice they've all been waiting for? There were things with Kagome that he knew he could never have with Kikyo. Things he felt that he couldn't live without. The thought of her being by Naraku's side only made him angrier but the picture of Kikyo by Naraku's side didn't even warrant shock. Her betrayal for her own desire is expected. Could he truly love someone who only takes what she wants, regardless of others.

"Yes" He finally answered, more for himself. "Yes, she is" He looked at her before baring his claws. "And you will pay for what you've caused" He sneered.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter's a little shorter but I couldn't help it. I really wanted to cap it off where I did here. It was just perfect in my opinion! Anywho, I'm not really good with battles and such so bare with me. Read and enjoy (:**

* * *

 **Chapter 9. What to do now?**

"Will we be doing anything soon" She asked, impatient.

"Patience, miko. Patience" Naraku answered.

"Are there any plans?" She sat next to him, not caring what he thought of it.

"There are always plans. Yet, they seldom go as written." He was a little taken aback by her comfortable demeanor but it didn't phase.

"Then I shall be leaving for a while" Ans with that she walked out of them room. Demons were at their disposal here at his castle so she chose one for a ride.

"You're going to let her leave?" Kagura stepped in.

"She's not going anywhere, permanently" Naraku chuckled.

* * *

The rushing water was soothing, like the first time. She doesn't know why but she ended up at the same waterfall where she had blown up on the guys. It looks the same but doesn't feel the same. Yes, the water was calming but the memories that haunted it now only felt heavy. She wanted to leave but her demon insisted on being by the water. He was a feisty one but she loved it. He was a cat demon but not a twin tailed like Kirara. His fur was a dark brown and the tips of his ears and tail were a dark red. His eyes were golden and the slits were black. He was a feirce one to look at but when you did, you saw the beauty. The moment Kagome laid her eyes on him at the castle, she made her claim. Naraku or anyone else was not to touch him, ever again. The demon himself to a liking to the girl right of the bat. Staying by her side and sleeping with her. He could minimize himself just like the twin tailed.

"Must we stay here, Kuro? She called him and he just whined back at her.

"Alright Alright! We'll stay" She waved him off and he went back to enjoying the water.

A breeze past and flew through Kagome's hair. She had on her long skirt right now, in peace. She took it off the dangle her feet over the water's edge. As she sat down, Kuro came next to her and layed on the grass awaiting her petting. She complied and just listened to his purring as well as the water. Any sound was better than the erie silence in the castle. All you heard was demons moving around outside and the occasional footsteps of Kagura and Kanna. Naraku never moved though. He sat in his room and stared at the wall most of the days.

She missed the excitement of being with her friends. She was sure the Kuro would love Kirara too. She just missed her friends and Shippo especially. He was like a son to her and now she left him. She felt bad.

 _I had to.._

 _I couldnt be around them anymore_

 _I can't be around him with her.._

 _I know_

 _He chose her_

One tear was the only thing to fall from her eyes and Kuro smelt it so he settles himself on her lap this time for comfort. He could tell when she was feeling upset and stayed close to her to help her feel better. Normally it worked but right now, it was taking longer.

"What have I gotten myself into.." She said outloud, leaning back on her hands.

"A mess.." A voice said behind her, making her and Kuro stand up.

 _Inuyasha.._

"Why are you here?" She asked, serious. Although it took everything inher o stop herself from killing him or hugging him. Whichever one came first. She'd honestly never gone this long without seeing his face and a part of her missed him as well though she wouldn't admit it.

"You scent finally drifted away from his. So I came to see you" He simply said, standing there. Kuro had transformed now and was standing tall next to her. "New friend?" Inuyasha smirked stepping closer. She expected him to growl, to bear his fangs at the half demon. She was not expecting Kuro to be curious nd walk up to him. Even let him pet him.

"Traitor.." She muttered more to herself but Inuyasha heard it and laughed.

"Guess he knows the good people" Inuyasha looked at her.

"Don't try it, Inuyasha. I'm not here to listen to you."

"But you did come to the waterfall?" He raised a brow.

"I happen to like waterfalls." She defended herself, putting her hand on her hip and Inuyasha smirked.

"There were like 2 on your way here but you come to this one. Why?" He stepped closer, still petting purring demon cat.

"None of your concern."

"What are you doing, Kagome?"

"Resting"

"You know what I mean"

"No. I don't" She hissed.

"Why are with him? Why are you fighting with him? Against us- your friends." He pleaded. His eyes looked sad and he forced herself to look away before she did or said something she'd regret.

"No harm will come to my friends. I've made that clear to the others." Kagome said, watching the water.

"And me?"

"What?"

"What about me?"

"What about you?" She asked him.

"What will happen to me?"

"You are his main enemy. I cannot stop him from fighting you-"

"Will you?"

"Will I what, Inuyasha?" She was growing tired of the questions. Her irratated manner caught Kuro's attention and he came back to her side.

"Will you fight me?" His eyes had so much emotion in them that she chocked up ,finally looking at him. He was closer to her than before. She wanted to back away but behind her was water and she wasn't that desperate.

"We- if the time comes." she forced out

"Why? Why would you fight me?"

"Because I need you to hurt Inuyasha!" She finally yelled. "I need you to hurt like I did-" She choked out after.

Before he could say anything else to her she mounted Kuro.

"Kagome!"

"I'll see you when I do, Inuyasha" She looked at him one last time before flying away on Kuro's back. He watched her leave before moving from his position. It was going to take a lot of work to get her back. He pushed her. He pushed her over the edge of pain. HE knew this wasn't who she was. She wasn't someone to hrt others out of malice like Naraku and the others but she needed something different from what she was doing. She's been through so much that she needed an outlet and there was Naraku offering her one right away. But he needed to get past it. He needed to remind her of who she really was outside of the pain and scars he's given her.

* * *

"How many times do I have to call you an idiot before you stop letting her go?" Sango looked at him, hopelessly.

"I had to." Inuyasha said.

"You had-"

"He's right, Sango. You know Kagome. When she's made a decision, she sticks to it. Forcing her back will accomplish nothing right now. She needs to come back on her own." Miroku put a hand on her shoulder.

"Who knows what Naraku's doing to her1" Sango yelled.

"She seemed fine- made a new friend to" Inuyasha smiled small.

"Friend?" Sango raised a brow.

"a cat demon" The little cats ears twitched on the floor.

"Like Kirara?" Miroku asked.

"Nah, he looks different but yea. He's protective of her so I think she's fine."

"As long as Kagome is alright we just have to wait." Miroku said.

"I can't wait, Miroku..." Sango pleaded with her eyes.

"We will get her back, Sango. Do not worry. Kagome's heart is pure. Right now it's just clouded with pain but she will come back" Miroku went to hug her and she accepted it. Inuyasha shook his head as he watched where the monks hand was going before getting up and walking out of the hut. He wasn't in for watching physical torture at the moment. He had to plan. Plan on how he was going to get his Kagome back.

Smack.

For a moment, he wondered if it was wise to trust that his friends would be helpful in getting Kagome back.

* * *

Kagome landed in the empty courtyard and hopped off of Kuro. The demon grew smaller and walked beside her into the castle. It was quiet, as usual. Except, when she passed Naraku's room, he was not there. Kagura and Kanna were not in their room either. She continued to walk the halls until she found them.

"Something going on?" She walked up to Kagura and Kanna.

"He is ready" Kanna said, low. She looked at Kagura for an explanation but she just shrugged her shoulders and got on her feather with Kanna as Naraku started floating away. Kuro grew and Kagome mounted him, following them.

 _Where are we going?_

They'd been flying for about an hour before Naraku finally lowered down into a clearing between trees. Naraku wasn't one for keeping his battles silent or secret so why choosing a hidden area in the middle of nowhere?

"We here?" Kagome yelled.

"There are many yearning for my blood, young Miko. Here we give them all a chance to find me and reach me together." He simply said, smirking.

"Is it smart to let them all find you at once? Sounds like a death trap." Naraku merely smiled a her but didn't answer. She left it at that. She was leaning on Kuro when she felt it. A lot of it. There were so many presences coming closer. She could sense Kouga and his two compannions. Obviously, Inuyasha and her friends as well. Someone else who had a larger aura was on their way. She could only imagine that it was Sesshomaru and sure enough he was the first to show.

"Seems you made it before your brother, Sesshomaru" Naraku smirked at the full demon.

"Naraku, you were stupid to come out of hiding. I assure you" He stopped talking. His gaze drifted to the girl in the pink and white kimono. "Has Inuyasha officially lost the help of his followers to the other side?" He remarked.

"Buzz off, Sesshomaru" Inuyasha finaly made it to the clearing, glaring at his half older brother.

"You are not my concern. It's merely amusing to see the girl I presumed to end up your mate fighting against you now" Sesshomaru's lip curled slightly into a smirk. Inuyasha went red quick. He looked at Kagome and she was confused.

 _Mate?_

 _What does he mean.. mate?_

"Didn't think you could find anything amusing" Inuyasha retorted, looking away.

"Are we seriously arguing about this right now?" Sango appeared in her slyer gear and Kagome's heart sunk. She looked rough. It was obvious to Kagome that the girl has spent almost a week pacing back and forth. Her heart leaped to the girl and she wanted nothing more than to hug the girl. Their eyes met and Kagome was really close to running to her best friend but Kagura nudged her arm and stopped her. She looked away from Sango and just held on to Kuro tighter.

"Kagome.." Sango muttered out loud before a gust of wind flew past her.

Kouga.

"So the wolf's finally made it" Naraku laughed.

"Naraku!- Kagome?" Kouga was shocked. Why was KAgome standing with them. Why was she next to Kagura and across from Inuyasha. Not that he wanted her with Inuyasha but seeing her with Naraku was way worse. "Why are you over there?" Kouga yelled.

"She has chosen to fight on our side, it seems. Some people only know how to chase away what's best for them" He directed that last part at Inuyasha who caught it.

"What the hell did you do mutt!" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha.

"None of your business, wolf-"

"I have no time for your useless banter" Sesshomaru exclaimed before lunging towards Naraku. Kagome knew it was a puppet. Naraku would never put himself in harms way but the demon puppet was enough to distract Sesshomaru. Kagura went on to fighting Kouga on another side of the field. Sango and Miroku went straight towards Kanna and Kagome kind of felt for the girl but she kept her ground. Inuyasha was left. She was half expecting him to follow Sesshomaru and fight him just to fight Naraku but no. He stood there, staring at her.

"Why are you still here, don't you have a battle to fight?" She yelled at him, holding onto Kuro for support.

"I did"

"Naraku's still alive, you do." She answered.

"I know that's a puppet. I've been fighting him too long not to know by now" Kagome was shocked. He knew. He knew this battle was pointless but why is he here then.

 _He can't be here for me._

"Where's Kikyo" She watched Inuyasha flinch at the harsh tone of her words.

"Oh.. tied up somewhere" He said taking a step towards her. She tried to hide further behind Kuro but the cat only shrunk to his kitten size and left her stranded.

"Kuro!" She yelled the cat but he just yawned. "Jerk"

"Kagome?" He was closer. Too close for her put a hand on her back and grabbed her bow.

"No, Inuyasha" She stepped back from him, aiming.

"You haven't heard me yet!" He yelled.

"You're gonna tell me that this isn't me, right? That I should come back and be how I was before? Pure? Full of heart?" She looked at him, frantic.

"I, um-"

"No, I can't. Can't you see it? I don't have that purity anymore? And the heart? It broke, it's shattered and gone. Dust, Inuyasha. You did that." She pointed at him.

"I know"

 _Wait, what?_

 _he knows?_

 _no more acting stupid?_

"wh-what" she stumbled, the arrow shaking.

"I know what I did. I know that I hurt you but you don't give me a chance to explain myself and then run off to fight me later" He exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about" She said.

"Yes, you do. I've hurt you, broken you, and walked away from you but right now? At this moment? I'm trying to get you to look at me, Kagome. I need you to see me. If I had chosen, would I be here?" He looked at her, begging her to look at him.

"You did choose Inuyasha" She simply said, standing her ground.

"I didn-"

"I saw, I watched it really. You found her, saved her and kissed her. Leaving me stranded until Sango and Miroku found me! You didn't even remember that I was there-no. Kikyo was your top priority. You chose to save her life and forget mine. That looks like a decision to me-"

"I didn't make a choice dammit!" He yelled in frustration. "I think I would know if I had a mate already." He moved in front of her, threatening to hold her. She wanted to get away from him but she couldn't. Her legs wouldn't move.

"Inuyasha- please.." The bow was shaking now, falling out of her hands.

"What Kagome" He lifted her face to his.

"I can't do this with you anymore. I'm tired of being the mouse, I don't wanna play this stupid game"

"Kagome-"

"I loved you and you hurt me. There was nothing I wanted more than you and you-"

"Kagome!" she looked at him

"Do you still?" He asked her.

"Are you stupid? Of cour-" She didn't finish. She was positive that he was going to kiss her but he didn't. Instead, he missed her face completely.

 _What is he doing?_

 _Is he.._

 _Is he biting me?!_

* * *

 **Soooooooooo, what do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter! Tell me what you think (:**

* * *

 **Chapter 10; What did you do to me?**

He did. He bit her. At first it hurt. He pierced her skin for crying out loud. But then it didn't hurt at all. It actually felt amazing. A rush of wind flew past them both. Cool, calming wind. His arm went around her back and pulled her to him with his fangs still cutting her.

 _Why is he biting me?_

"Inu..yasha?" She managed to choke out. The bite was causing a frenzy. Her skin was electrifying. Her body was on fire and anywhere he was touching her was ten time's worse. It almost felt as though she was melting into him. She didn't mind this, not at all but the rational part of her brain was telling her to question this. Fight against him because it still wanted to hurt him.

"So that's what he meant?.." Sango voice pulled them both out of their trance. He pulled his face away from hers and her hand immediately went to the puncture wounds on her neck now. When she touched them she literally felt them sizzle. It was a welcomed warmth though. The kind that feel great against your skin. It went down her spine and caused her to shiver.

"Inuyasha?" She looked at him.

"I chose" He said and her heart sunk.

 _So he did?_

 _Then what the hell was this show for?_

She bent fast to retrieve her bow and moved away from him-

"Would you let me finish for once!" He yelled and then something wierd happened. Her body felt tense and she couldn't move. Something was telling her to shut up too. Like something was holding her back from fighting him..

"What did you do to me?" Her hand went back to her neck and cupped her bite.

"I chose" He answered.

"You already said that but what did you do to me?" She looked at him, a little scared. She had no idea what this bite was but she just knows that something was holding her back from even yelling at him and she didn't like it.

"I chose.. you" He added before she could fight him again.

She fell. Her knees hit the ground and her bow fell somewhere next to her.

 _He.. what?_

 _that-_

 _the bite?_

 _What was with the bite-_

"It's the mark of a mate- a life mate"

"nononono- you didn't. Inuyasha you made you decision at the castle. I watched you make it!" She yelled at him. Bits of anger, grief, relief, and hurt were in her eyes all at once. The emotions were crashing within her and she didn't know which one to focus on, she was scared. "I c- You didn't.."

"I never chose but no one wanted to listen to me. Right now? Here? I did choose. I chose you-for life" He kneeled down in front of her.

"Bu.. but Kikyo?" She looked up at him, still scared for the answer.

"I told you. Tied up somewhere." He smirked at her.

"Care to explain?" She chocked out.

"Literally, tied up in Kaede's hut." He chuckled. Despite herself, she did too. When she did laugh with him, her neck felt warm. She put her hand on it again.

"This?.." She looked at him.

"Means your mine, Kagome" He smirked.

"And you?"

"I'm yours.." He bent down and kissed her, softly. But it was over too soon.

Shreeeeeik.

"Kuro!" Kagome yelled.

"I figured Inuyasha would pull you back but I let you attatch yourself to this demon as way of leverage. You care for this being and do not wish to see it perish, am I correct?" Naraku smirked.

"Let him go!" She already had her bow and was aiming at the tentacle holding her demon.

"I think not" And another branch struck the cats side, breaking skin. He cried out but couldn't escape. She looked around ath everyone else who was now paying attention. She knew Naraku wasn't here. But where was he? She found Kanna looking down at her mirror. Kagome looked down too and saw what the girl wanted her to see.

 _No way-_

 _is she?_

 _Is she showing me where he is?.._

He was in the forest, not far from where they all were. But if she wanted to figure exactly where, she would need help. Wind flew past her in a specific direction and she turned to find Kagura wielding it.

 _Kagura wanted this too.._

Obviously, Naraku didn't have the control he thought he did over his incarnations. She took the hint though. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The bow and the wind led her. She could sense him now, feel where he was and the bow was pointed in his direction. With the release of her breathe she let go of the arrow. None of them have ever seen that much power come from Kagome before. Not only that but aside from the usual blue hue of her power following the arrow, there were swirls of red now. She was stronger and so was her will at the moment. He was not going to kill Kuro. Not if she had anything to do about it.

The arrow moved trees and scattered everything in it's path until it reached the right baboon costume on a branch about a mile away. Everyone saw it hit. He was wounded by the arrow. It was unlike him but he wasn't expecting it. This time, there was no Kagura to wisk him away or kanna to exact the barrier with her mirror. He was wounded on his own. Inuyasha was next to Kagome and Kagura and Kanna stood next to her as well and they all made their way to the evil half demon.

"Any last words" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

* * *

"What will you do?" Kagome asked the wind demon.

"We don't know. Make a home in the forest probably.." Kagura answered.

"Are you sure, you won't just stay here in the village? It's not much but it is peaceful" Kagome pleaded. She didn't know these two well but they turned on Naraku and helped her find him. That had to count for something.

"We won't be far but the village life never appealed to us" She smirked.

"As opposed to a hut in the middle of the woods?" Kagome snorted, comfortable with the wind demon.

"Guess so" she smiled before they were on their way.

Kagome went back into Kaede's hut. She was pointing some cream on Kuro's cut. It was healing quickly with him being demon and all but it was pretty nasty. It's been 3 days since the battle. Kouga bid goodbye to them and went back to life in the mountains for good. Sesshomaru parted ways without another word after Naraku was finally killed. A part of her was sad to actually see him go. He sort of gave them a purpose for traveling together and just being close. Now, both Sango and Miroku could go seperate ways if they wanted to. That part made her sad.

"Kagome?" A voice called outside that sent shivers down her spine. The good kind. Kaede sent her a smile and she left the hut.

"Hmm?" She walked up to him.

"We still haven't talked?" That's right. She's been avoiding him. When they killed Naraku they came right back to the village. She had seen that Kikyo was literally tied up and unhappy about her arrival. The next day, the had a ceremony sending Kikyo back to the afterlife. She wasn't too happy about it but it had to be done. Even with Kikyo gone and her bite burning as she ignored him, she still couldn't talk. He mated with her, yes but that didn't erase how badly she wanted him to hurt too. It's only all she's ever wanted but that doesn't take back everything else he's done to her and talking about it all would surely make her explode. But it had to be done.

"Tree?" She looked at him.

"Tree" And they started walking together to the forest. Her soul was literally tugging at her to touch him but she held her ground. This whole mating thing was difficult. All she wanted was him and when she denied herself that, her bite burned and her body was heated. They finally made it to the tree and she fell down to the ground not caring to dirty her kimono anymore.

"You alright?' He looked at her as he sat next to her.

"A little hot but I'm fine." She answered, not looking at him.

"Are you-"

"Mad at you?" She finished for him.

"yea.." his ears drooped.

"At first- yea. I was mad because you did what I've eanted you to do for over a year but that didn't take away that year. You gave me all I wanted without making up for what you did before but then-" She took a breathe "I was also mad because it did."

"did what?" He looked at her.

"It made up for everything.. I- It hurt like hell believing that you chose her. enough take make me turn against you but- but when you mated with me- chose me, that feeling trumped any of the pain or hurt I'd gone through. Like it made everything worth it and I was made because you could make me forgive you so easily.." She admitted.

"I'm sorry?" He didn't know what to say and Kagome laughed at his confusion.

"Do you really want this, Inuyasha?" She looked at him after what felt like ages.

"Is that really a question?" He lookedat her.

"Can you blame me?" He thought about this for a minute.

"no.."

"So?"

"Of course I do. Mating is a serious thing for me." He said finally.

"But you did it in the middle of a battlefield?" She snorted.

"Well, technically.. we didn't mate in that field" he smirked at her.

"What do you mean?" she put a hand on her neck to make sure she didn't imagine the whole thing.

"Oh- that's a mate mark. No doubt about it but.." He started laughing evilly.

"But what?!" She hissed, impatient for an answer.

"We aren't mated until.. we mate" His face was inches from hers and the husky tone of his voice only clarified the questions she had.

 _Oh my jesus_

 _he has to .._

 _mate me_

 _Sex?_

 _no duh.._

 _well, crap_

 _Would I?_

 _Isn't this what I want?_

 _I don't?_

 _Who am I kidding, of course I do._

 _And if sex is what it took to get him well.._

 _That's kind of a plus..._

By the shade of her face and the concentration in her eyes he knew that she was battling internally. A part of him was offended that she was fighting the idea of actually being with him but then he knew how she was and that she had a right to think about things like this before going through with it. So he let her have her time to think about things.

 _Can I do it?_

 _Should I?_

 _I know I want to but.._

"How do I know?" She forced out.

"What?"

"How do I know you won't find someone else and regret your decision.." She looked at him.

"Kagome" He grabbed her face. "Demons don't mate flings. We don't mate temporarily or for fun. We mate for life. And mating with me ties your years with me as well. Theres no point in me mating with you at all if I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you" He smiled at her.

"Come again?"

 _Years?_

 _Life?_

 _What?_

"I can explain after you give me your answer" He laughed at her. "Will you mate with me?"

"You didn't really think I'd say no did yo-" His kiss cut her off. It was soft but quickly deepened. His tongue tasted her before asking for entry and she gave it to him.

Both of their bodies were warming up, fast. Her mark was tingling at his touch and kisses. The kisses were getting faster and he pulled her an top of him in the ground. He was still sitting against their tree and now she was craddling his legs. They never stopped kissing though and his hands found their way up to her hair and pulled on the string allowing her hair to fall. Her hair do was beautiful but he did miss seeing it's length but now, it was only for his view.

"Inuyasha" She pulled away, breatheless.

"Yea" He looked at her.

"I am not doing this under a tree in the middle of a forest" He snorted.

"So you do want this?" He asked her.

"Are you stupid?" She snorted this time.

"But now? Right away?" he really asked her.

"You marked me didn't you? Did you not want this fast?" She smirked at him.

"You have no idea.." He went back to kissing her and quickly stood up holding her in front of him by her ass with her legs circling his waist. He quickly put her on his back and went to find some privacy.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" She yelled outside of the hut. She felt bad. It's been weeks since she came home. With the fighting, the battle, and the uh- privacy with Inuyasha.. she hasn't even thought about coming home. She's been cooped up in a secret hut with the half demon for about a week now and she knew it was time to talk to her mother. Her 17th birthday had passed a while ago and she owed her mother a family visit. Inuyasha was told to wait a while before he came so she could talk to her mother in private about everything. He portested all the way to the well but she made sure to threaten him with less 'private time' if he didn't listen. All men are the same, demon blood or not.

"Wow, is it that bad? Are you sure we can't see her?" Ayumi voice was heard.

 _Ayumi?_

 _Are they all here?_

 _Should I? Probably not_

 _Will I? Yep._

"Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. Hi" She waved at them and smiled.

"Kagome.. are you sure you could be out here? You mom said your back has really been putting you out"

"And your bunions have been acting up lately"

"What about your cough? Is it better yet?"

 _Oh yes,_

 _she was going to miss this for some weird reason_

"I'm alright right now" She smiled.

"Kagome, why are you wearing that Kimono" Eri asked her.

 _Crap._

 _I forgot about this.._

"Um.. I-"

"The doctor orders comfort and whats more free than a Kimono?" Her mom came to her rescue.

"Kagome? Did you hurt your neck?" Ayumi pointed at the two red spots on her neck and her mother went into protective mode.

"What? Let me see. Kagome-" She looked at the scar and could only blink. It resembled a bite and with everything that happened before she last saw her daughter this could mean many things.

"We'll uh- talk about it later, mom?"

"Yes, dear. We will."

"Kagome, if you're feeling better how about we go grab some wacdonalds?" Yuka smiled at the girl but it made no difference. The idea of going to eat that fast food had the miko running inside the house and up the stairs.

"Kagome?" They all called after her as they followed her in.

"Kagome!" One voice in particular called and her mark tingled.

 _dammit_

 _perfect timing.._

The fish she cooked for Inuyasha last night was now being flushed down the drain and she just sat by the toilet.

"You okay?" He looked at her from the window.

"We may be mated but this is not something you are allowed to see" She turned to face her back towards him and he laughed.

"If I'm going to see you bare my children I should be allowed this" He hugged her frombehind, picking her up.

"Who the hell said I was letting you in the hut?" She hissed at him, only making him laugh more.

"Kagome?" Her mother walked in on the moment. "Are you alright, sweetie?" She saw Inuyasha and gave Kagome a look before walking back out.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked.

"It means talk time" She giggled and pulled him out of the bathroom.

* * *

 **Sorry guys but a lemon just doesn't feel right in this story lol no idea why**


	11. Chapter 11

**UPDATE! So, I've started a two week vacation so updates might not be too often but I'm trying here. Anywho, this story started off really depressing and such (just the way I like it) but things have changed for the two so beware of a lot of fluff. Things will be easy for some time but of course it can't be easy forever. Soon enough, there will be something new to defeat but for now- some happy time, sorta (;**

 **11\. Game Changer**

Her mother was standing in front of the well house looking through the open oor by the time Kagome made it outside by herself. Kagome had to force Inuyasha to stay inside while she went to talk to ther mother by herself.

"I'll be fine" She looked up at him.

"Fine" He stuck his nose up and watched her meet her mother before turning inside to give them some privacy.

snif.

"What's that scent?" He walked inside.

* * *

"Sweetie?" Kaori called.

"Yea mom?" Kagome walked up to her

"How are you feeling?" She smiles at her daughter in a way that kind of made her nervous.

"Um.. Better I guess" she touched her stomach

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I better be there for the wedding" she giggled

"Mom!"

"Oh don't tell me you're going to let him off on that one?"

"Of course not but mom- I'm only seventeen" she said.

"Sweetie- you've some quick growing up to do now.." She said softly

"Just because we're mates doesn't mean my life is put on hold-"

"But Kagome? You're pregnancy does"

"My-my what!"

"When was the last time you ever threw up over fried food?" She smiled at her daughter.

"That's not true! There was that festival and then that time we went on a road trip with dad!" She started shooting out excuses trying to ignore the thumping in her chest.

"Do you love him?" Her mother turned to face her daughter.

"More than anything.." She nearly whispered.

"And the life you live there? Is it what you want?" She asked her.

Kagome let that question hang for a minute. She loved Tokyo, she grew up here. Her memories of childhood were tied to Tokyo. Nothing can replace her family and the place she was raised. But the feudal era?.. That had grown on her too. In more ways than one. The traveling, the relationships. The battles and the way of life all became a part of her without realizing it and if she had to pick which one she would miss living in more? It would be the other side of the well..

"Yes.. It is" she looked at her mother.

"Than you better figure out a way for us to travel through that well too because you aren't raising my grandbabies without your own family around" she smiles at her and Kagome tackled the woman in a embrace.

"I would never" she breathed in what was her mother before her mother and her started to walk back to the house. "How did you know? I really could have just been sick"

"You haven't been home in close to a month without word and then you come home with Inuyasha close to you and a new wardrobe? And I've given birth to two. I would know the run from greasy food anywhere" she laughed at her daughter before walking inside the house.

Kagome was surprised to find Inuyasha not spying or listening in on their conversation outside. Instead, he took up his usual spot on the living room floor messing with Bouyo while Souta played video games.

"Souta dear, would you give me a hand with dinner" the boy got up and followed his mother into the kitchen, who gave Kagome one last look with a smile. She looked down at the man who she was now going to spend the rest of her life with and smiled.

 _He's an idiot_

 _But he's my idiot.._

"Inuyasha?" She called him.

"Yea?"

"Come with me for a sec?" She asked, nodding to the door.

"Um-okay" he dropped the cat and followed her outside.

She was silent the entire walk to the tree. He followed her quietly too. When they finally got there, she was about to lean against it when he just picked her up and jumped to their branch which she realized survived 500 years. She made a mental note to carve something in it and see if it showed up here.

"So what is it?" He asked but she didn't answer. She had no idea how to actually start this conversation. She had the contents but no introduction on this one.

"Spit it out Kagome" she just glared at him and his ears went down.

"Inuyasha.. What do you think about..kids?" She looked at him.

"Kids as in pups for me? Um- I don't know really" he said, confused.

"Do you want?" She couldn't look at him

"Of course, yea" he answered.

"Do you know when?" She looked down.

"Uh.. No? I mean don't they just happen" he scratched his head and she couldn't help but laugh.

"What I say?" He became defensive but Kagome ignored him.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant" she shut her eyes. Scared of what his reaction might look like.

She expected some type of tantrum it of confusion. For him to stand up and start questioning it because he didn't understand. Anger was the best defense when he felt like an idiot. What she didn't expect was for him to actually fall off the tree branch on his own. He's a freaking half demon. At some point on the way down he should have caught himself but he didn't. He just fell, all the way down.

"What the- Inuyasha!" She screamed out after her idiot but he didn't answer. He sat up and just stayed there on the ground. She was scared. Her heart was beating and she was almost sure their mating was about to end. It was definitely good while it lasted.

"I smelled him" he mumbled.

"What?" She yelled, still in the tree since she couldn't get down without him.

"I smelled him- on you. I just, I didn't what it was.." He answered looking up at her.

"Inuyasha.. You're scaring me" her eyes were going wide as she stared at her mate with worry. He jumped back into the branch and just stared at her stomach before looking at her face.

"Kagome.." He hugged her. He pushed her head into his chest and just held her tight. Little did she know that was exactly what she needed. She took a deep breathe and started to calm, he felt it.

"I'm sorry" he said and her heartbeat raced again.

"Wh-what?" She pulled away from him, careful of her space on the branch.

"For worrying you.." He said softly, taking her by surprise.

"You're not- not upset about this?" She choked out.

"Upset? Kagome, I'm pushing 75. If I have a prime age- it would be now" he smirked at her and she laughed, despite herself.

"You idiot- don't do that" she hissed at him, still laughing.

"Do what?!"

"Scare me like that!" She pointed at him before regretting it. She really needed to work on her footwork if tree branches were a key part of the rest of her life. She slipped. Luckily, a pair of strong arms caught her bridal style before touching ground.

"Idiot" he mumbled as he set her down.

"Sit" and he was thrown.

"Oh Kagome? Dinners ready!"

"Coming mom! Don't bring dirt inside, mom will kill you" she smiles at her mate about 2 feet in the ground before skipping inside.

* * *

"Shiko no what?"

"Shikon no tama, my boy!" Gramps yelled at Souta.

"Oh! That reminds me" Kagome said at the table before pulling on the necklace lease made her to hold the jewel.

"Oh my.." Gramps almost cried as Kagome put the almost full jewel in front of him. It was the jewel they recovered from Naraku and the shards she already had, fused together. Koufax had agreed to hand his over soon and then there was the issue of Kohaku but Kagome wasn't giving up on him just yet. She let gramps cry over it for a bit before putting it back around her neck.

"Kagome?" Her mom said.

"Yea?"

"Will you be staying for a while?" She asked her and Inuyasha's ears peaked.

"I don't think so I-"

"Yes, she is" Inuyasha cut her off.

"Excuse me? And if I wanna go back?"

"You actually think I'm letting you go back there while you're pregnant? Hah! No."

"Pregnant?.." Souta nearly whispered.

"What!" Gramps fainted but was completely ignored.

"Bu-" she was about to argue but he put a finger to her lips.

"You will stay here and I will tell Sango and Shippo to stay here with you. I have plans in the village and I need Miroku, so.." He said.

"Plans?" Her curiosity was struck. He definitely knew how to handle her.

"We need a place to live, don't we? I ain't livin in one of the shacks the villagers have" he barked.

"Inuyasha.." Was all she could say. She wanted to go back with him but how could she really argue with that?  
"Fine" she pouted and he smirked before pulling her up to walk to the well.

"Mom can you set a bath for me? I'll be right back!" She called, walking out of the house with him.

"When will you return?" She put her hands around his neck, pulling herself to him. He kissed her, chastely before answering.

"I'll bring them back immediately" they were in front of the well house.

"Inuyasha I'll be fine on my own for a while" she smiled.

"Not with this" he tugged on the necklace and she went red. Again, she couldn't argue with that.

"I'll go get them but before I do.." He bent down and started to kiss her. It was soft. Not desperate or hungry but just loving. She could feel his worry for leaving her but also his need to keep her safe.

"Oh my.." A voice broke them apart.

"Ayumi?" Kagome asked attempting to step in front of Inuyasha before realizing that she was actually about two feet shorter than him so it was useless.

"Well, crap.."

* * *

"So he has ears because he's not from here and he's half demon?" Ayumi whispered.

"That about sums it up" Kagome clapped her hands once and smiled nervously at the girl.

"How on earth did you meet him, Kagome?" She asked her.

"Now that's an even longer story.." Kagome mumbled.

"Well- I've got time." Alumni sat up and looked at her.

"Ayumi- you have school tomorrow and it's late." She looked at her.

"Kagome? Tests just finished. We're on break" she laughed at her friend who hasn't been in school for about a month.

"Seriously!" Her eyes almost fell out.

"Hello?" Sango's voice came to the living room.

"Sango!" Kagome jumped up and went to her friend who automatically hugged her tightly.

"Inuyasha told us, ahh! I'm so happy for you! Miroku sends his blessing as well!" The slayer squealed as she put her hand on Kagome's stomach.

"Kagome!" Shippo squealed as he jumped on her. "Do I have a brother or a sister!" He yelled.

"We won't know for a long time, Shippo" she smiled at him before remembering her friend right behind them.

"Oh dear.." The look on Ayumi's face was a mix between confusion, shock, and some more intense confusion.

After a night of repeating the story about five times for Ayumi, sleeping arrangements were made. Ayumi and Sango were in her room with her and Shippo slept with Souta. The next day they were all going to go out and buy clothes for Sango and Shippo for their stay here while Kagome was forced to be here by Inuyasha.

In the morning she found something quick for Sango and some of Souta's old clothes for Shippo. It took her about 20 minutes to figure out just how to use her power to hide his demon form. She was going to have to stay close to him for the magic to stay intact but she would figure out how to work that later.

"So are those Kimonos really comfortable?" Ayumi asked Sango.

"It's all I've ever know so, I guess so" Sango answered and Kagome laughed.

They finally made it to the mall and Kagome and Ayumi dragged the newbies around buying everything in sight. They were in a shop for Shippo when the two teenagers stopped in their tracks.

"Uh- Kagome?"

"Ohhhhh, I see him" she dragged Sango and Ayumi took Shippo's hand. They went and hid behind racks.

"He shops here?" She turned to Ayumi

"It is a boys shop, Kagome" she shook her head at her friend.

"Should we wait?" Kagome looked worried.

"You might as well just tell him, you're practically married."

"Not like a have a ring to prove it" Kagome snorted but stood up straight. "And no one can know about this" she pointed at her stomach.

"Exactly how do you plan on hiding that one?" Ayumi giggled at her.

"Oh- I'll find a way" she smirked before going to the kids section, hoping the he left.

"Kagome?" Well, obviously, he didn't.

"Hi, Hojo" her and Ayumi smiles at him, nervously.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Shopping for my son" she clamped her mouth shut. She honestly let that one slip without realizing. The other went wide eyed but Shippo was beaming as he hugged her leg.

"S-son?" He asked, shocked.

"Uh- yup. This is Shippo. I took him into the family. I'm his mother now" she smiled as she stroked Shippo's hair.

"Ohhh- but wouldn't he be your mothers son? You are only 17 if I remember" he chuckled.

"No- he's mine." Kagome responded, defensive and Shippo smiled wider.

"Oh um alright. Hey, are you busy? Maybe we can hang ou-"

"Sorry Hojo, but I don't think I can hang out with you anymore" she said softly.

"Aw, really? How come?" He asked

"I'm with someone else." She smiled, more to herself.

"Married!" Ayumi yelled.

"Engaged- actually" Sango added for support. Thgouh Kagome was ready to be hit by lightening at this point.

"But you're 17!"

"Obviously, my timings off with everything" she nodded to Shippo and laughed at herself. " well, I've got to finish his shopping. I'll see you around Hojo" she waves and the group went back to shopping.

* * *

"You do know, he'll probably tell people?" Ayumi leaned in as they were eating in the food court. Sango was almost studying her food and Shippo was stuffing his face.

"Yea,, but I really don't care anymore. What's the big deal with getting married?" She looked at her.

"And your baby bump? How do you plan to hide that? I know you don't want to leave school." Sango said.

"You plan on going to school while your pregnant!" Ayumi hissed, loudly.

"Ayumi!" Kagome pulled her back down to her seat.

"Sorry.." She smiled shyly.

"Pre-pregnant?" A voice choked out behind them and she turned around slowly.

Eri and Yuka.

That lightening- unfortunately, never came.

* * *

"You guys deserve a novel..." Eri whispered after being told everything for the third time because Yuka still didn't get it. Kagome had actually thought about writing a back but already felt tired of telling the story. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"This is a lot.." Yuka spoke.

"It's pretty cool when you get used to it" aluminum smiled.

"Because you kept us up all night asking questions" Kagome snorted and Sango nodded.

"And he's the other demon?" Eri pointed to Shippo who was knocked out on Kagomes lap. "But he looks normal.."

"He'll go back to normal when we get home. There's magic hiding his appearance."

"Your magic?" Yuka asked and Kagome nodded, standing up.

"We should get going, Inuyasha will have a fit if he comes home and I'm not there" Sango nodded again as her and Ayumi picked up her bags.

"We are so coming too!" The girls yelled and Kagome inwardly groaned. Sango wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they went home.

* * *

Inuyasha was home and he was pissed. They fought for a second over the fact that she had a life here that required actions beyond bedrest and he literally checked every inch of her to make sure she was okay. It was embarrassing for her because it was really the first time her friends from her time had seen him act like this with her. Sango walked off laughing to put Shippo in Souta's bed. Real introductions were made this time and she was happy the girl kept most of their questions to themselves while Inuyasha was here.

"How is everything in the village?" Sango asked Inuyasha when she came back downstairs.

"Fine- I guess. Nothing's really happened. Not with this here" he tugged at the necklace and Kagome slapped his hand.

"And Miroku?.." Sango tried to seem cool.

"What about him?" But the half demon was too dense to get it. Kagome rolled her eyes and mouthed sorry to the slayer.

"Has Kouga returned?" Kagome blurt out before she could stop herself.

"Didn't she once say Kouga was the name of some guy who also wanted her? Was he a demon too?"

"Why do you ask, Kagome" Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh relax- I wanna know if he's with Ayame now that Naraku's died. Also, we need his shards, stupid." She put a hand on her hip and scowled at him.

"Whatever" he looked away.

"Yes or no? Has he come by?" She prodded.

"No! He has NOT come by to see you Kagome!" He yelled and her and she got even more mad.

"SIT" Sango just shook her head as the man went face first to the ground.

"Idiot.." Shippo appeared on the staircase.

"What was that? Runt!" Inuyasha got up and started chasing the kit sine who was now in his original form.

"Oh my! Full house from now on, huh?" Kagome's mother appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry mom" Kagome looked shy.

"No worries dear, they are all family now" she smiled as she started to walk to the kitchen. "I take the girl wanna stay?"

"Only if it's alright with you, Ms. Higurashi" they bowed to her.

"Just call your mothers and let them now. It's been so long since this house was lively anyways" she smiled as she walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Inuyasha will you stop chasing him? Please?" She pleaded, too tired to watch him knock over another lamp. Seeing her exhausted demeanor, he stopped and walked over to her.

"Tired?" He asked her.

"Very" she yawned.

"Take a nap" he put an arm around her back.

"No.. I think I'll help mom with dinner"

"Kago-"

"No worries- she has three new helpers tonight" the girls walked back into the room, smiling.

"Four" Sango came into the room as well." Go, rest. We'll wake you two up at supper."

Kagome just yawned again and Inuyasha picked her up to take her upstairs. He set her down on the bed and took a seat against the bed on the floor.

"You're not coming into bed with me?" She pouted. It was honestly a little to late for modesty in this situation, she thought.

"Me in bed alone with you is something I don't trust anymore" he smirked.

"Get used to it buddy because I don't like falling asleep alone anymore" she exclaimed as she moved her blanket to give him space. He just laughed and came into bed with her.

"And what do you do when I'm not here?" He smirked as he held her.

"Shippo and Sango are great at cuddling" she smiled.

"I not sure how I feel about the runt getting that from you.." He muttered playfully.

"Get used to it. He's practically my first boy and when this one comes out, it's just attention taken away from ya" she winked at him before yawning again.

"If he's already your son that makes him mine too right?" Inuyasha asked, completely serious.

"How could you even ask! The boys been looking up to you since he first found us-"

"He glued me to a statue, Kagome"

"That's besides the point. Yes, you've been his father as long as I've been his mother, Inuyasha." She snuggled into his chest.

"I know.. He's my boy too. Now sleep" he kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Soooooooo, how the cute time for ya? Also, sorry if there's any typos. Its late and I've been out all day. Exhaustion gets to ya when you're trying to write properly. Hope you can overlook! (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Personally, I feel like this story has taken a new turn. I'm not sure whether I should continue it under this specific story or create a sequel since the emotional setting seemed to change. What do you think? Anywho, a little friendly and romantic fluff for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12, Friendly times.**

"Kagome, what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Who do you think you're yelling at?" Her hand was on her hip.

"who else do I yell at?"

"Kuro?" She teased but her laughter was cut off when steps came from behind Inuyasha and a little cat jumped into her arms. "KURO!"

The cat demon snuggled into her chest and she hugged. him back. Inuyasha watched with a pinch of jealousy. Kagome sensed it and only giggled at him. She spent a good 5 minutes cuddling with Kuro before she stood back up.

"You've kept Kuro from me for way too long- he's coming back with me" She said.

"Oh no. If I give you Kuro I have to give Sango Kirara and I need them both here"

"Are you telling me you need protection from two cat demons? Has potential fatherhood left you soft?" He growled.

"Fatherhood?" A gust of wind stopped between them.

 _What the?_

"Kouga!" She ran and hugged him.

"Now that's something I was not expecting to smell-" Ayame popped up behind the wolf demon.

"Ayame!"

"What smell?" Kouga was confused.

"I'll take it you haven't gotten to this part yet?" Kagome winked at the red head.

"He's too dense to get it yet. Kouga needs to take things slowly" She winked back.

"I'm pretty sure you were just insulted" Inuyasha teased him.

"Still confused-"

"She's with child, Kouga" Ayame shot a look at him.

"Woah. Really Kagome? I didn't take you for that kinda girl so quickly"

"And I didn't take you for such a slow one with a lady that actually wants you back" She glared at him.

"Point taken"

"So what are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha asked as he came next to Kagome.

"Kouga has something he's been meaning to give you. He's to too stubborn to actually get it done. Plus, we haven't smelled Kagome's scent in a while so we took the chance now." Ayame smirked.

"Give me something?" Kagome stepped towards them. Kouga pulled out one of his hands from a pocket on his side. He was holding a small bag tied by ribbon.

"The shards.." Kagome could feel it being so close. It was strong and thankfully pure. The shards were fused together. She only had three left to collect and with these now in her possesion there was only one problem left. Kohaku's shard.

"We have no use for them anymore. Kouga is no longer allowed to go into stupid battles to be the bigger demon" Ayame laughed.

"No longer 'allowed'? HAH! She's got you wrapped around her finger ya wolf!" Inuyasha started laughing.

"And Kagome doesn't have you on a tight leash?" Ayame cocked a brow.

"He wouldn't dare to admit it to others but yes, I do" Kagome giggled and Inuyasha growled.

"Classic dog"

"You said it"

"Will you be staying in your world?" Ayame linked arms with the girl.

"I am forced to for now. I do have a lot to do anyways, so.." Kagome answered.

"Work? Honey, you are carrying his pup. He should be carrying your burdens right now"

"ahh but he is busy doing his own work and what I have to do, he can't"

"He can't?"

"I have things to figure out regarding the jewel.. And of course everyday life in my own world" She tried to cheer up with the last part but the former was weighing her down. It's been back in her mind since Kouga handed over his shards.

"You mean the last boy with a shard? I heard from Kouga that he was family to one of your friends.."

"He is. I've got some serious work in my hands now.."

"I wish you luck" Ayame smiled.

"I really should be getting back- I've got a life back home" Kagome smiled back.

"We won't hold you. Kouga!"

"Yea?" He was standing around with Inuyasha talking about something.

"Let's go home" She hopped to him and the two left with the wind.

"You should be getting-"

"Yea yea, I know. I've got homework to catch up on anyways." She waved him off.

"I don't understand why you don't just quit that stuff. You're having my pup, it's too much work."

"A little classwork never hurt anyone. Plus, leaving school early for pregnancy is a little frowned upon in my world buddy." She pat his shoulder.

"Come on.. I'll take you home." She said goodbye to Kuro and sent him safely back to Kaede's hut before leaving through the well with Inuyasha holding her.

* * *

"He.. He just gave it to you?" Sango stuttered.

"Yea, he was with Ayame too. They're mated now, it seems."

"Well, that's nice"

"So the wolf settled down together with the dog"

"Careful Shippo. You never know when Inuyasha plans to show up and you know just the words to bug him." Kagome shook her head.

"A wolf and a dog.. I'm going to have trouble keeping up with this.." Ayumi spoke, confused.

"If we're being totally serious, it's two wolves, one dog, and a Miko" Sango stated.

"uyy.."

"Hey- where'd Eri and Yuka go?"

"Their moms wanted them home. We have an exam tomorrow and they needed study time" Ayumi smiled.

"What about you? Aren't you worried about the test too?"

"Oh no- it's an algebra exam. Easy as cake"

"You never stop amazing me" Kagome smiled.

"Kagome dear? The phone's for you!"

"Coming mom!" She got up and ran to the house phone.

"Hello?"

"Kagome!" She cringed.

 _Oh boy.._

"Hojo?"

"How are you? You're grandfather told me your ankles have been acting up again. My mother knows how to make this great ointment that helps that real fast" He sound to happy about this.

"Oh, no worries. My mother is taking good care of me. You don't have to bring any more remedies over for me. It's alright."

"It really is no trouble, Kagome. Plus, it's time where I get to see you especially when you can't make it to school."

"Really Hojo, there's no need. I've got my family and Inuyasha around now. They're great help" Kagome smiled at the thought of Inuyasha tending to her aching body. The fact that a scene like that could be pretty soon considering the circumstances in her pregnancy made her chuckle.

"Is Inuyasha the man you plan on marrying?" There was bitterness in his words. It put Kagome in edge.

"Yes it is, Hojo. I'm going to marry him, it's already set." She assured him.

"Are you really sure about that? I mean you're only graduating high school soon. Don't you think it's too early for a commitment like that?"

 _Is he serious right now?_

 _Ohhhh, give me patience._

"I've adopted a child and dealt with apparent illnesses for the past few years. I'm more than capable of handling my own decisions and life, Hojo. I'm sorry but I have to go." She hung up the phone and noticed her mother watching her.

"Shall I ignore his calls from now on?"

"No-no. Obviously, he's useful to grandpa."

"Oh, you're grandfather can find others to torture" She teased. "Come sit"

"What's up mom?"

"You protect him so quickly" She smirked.

"w-who?"

"Inuyasha"

"Well, shouldn't I?"

"Oh, of course. I just love watching it"

"It's nothing big mom" Kagome's cheeks reddened.

"You rush to defend a man who can stand on his own, sweetheart. I'm watching you grow up before my eyes. Of course it's something big!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're in love, Kagome. Starting your family and creating a life for yourself apart from my own. It's something every mother lives to see but also dreads."

"Dreads?"

"Watching you're child soar is a proud feeling but watching them lead a separate life from yours is also heart braking. You no longer hve the job of being there to protect and be with them at all times. You realize it when your children are older."

"Oh- I've got a few hundred years" Kagome laughed.

"Hundred years?" her mother gasped.

"It's complicated"

"Then I'll leave it at that" Her mother smiled. "You are an amazing mother, my dear." She gripped her shoulders in a loving manor.

"So are you mom. Better than you'll ever know" She put her hands over her mothers and leaned into her.

"If I'm not mistaken you've got some hungry friends in the other room. I should get to dinner!" her mother started racing through the kitchen and Kagome laughed before standing up and joining her.

* * *

"The men in this world are so.. so-"

"bold? Ballsy?" Kagome stated.

"Ballsy?" Sango was confused.

"Another word for bold" Ayumi cleared it up.

"Oh- well, yes."

"Yea, I know."

"He's been crushing on you for years, Kagome. You should look at it from his point of view. To him, he's been doing his best to care for you and your sicknesses for years and now you show up, healthy but engaged."

"-and pregnant. Though he doesn't know that part" Sango added.

"And he will not know. Ever." Kagome said.

"We know, it's just. It's hard for the guy to take in. Try and give him a break."

"But if he decides to constantly tell me that I shouldn't be with Inuyasha I will not be giving him a break." Kagome stood up.

"Woah" Ayumi said.

"What?"

"You have a tiny bump!" She squealed.

"You have got to be kidding me-"Kagome ran to find a mirror.

"It's only been like two and a half weeks!" Sango exclaimed.

"Wow-is this some sort of magic pregnancy?" Kagome snorted at Ayumi's innocence in this.

"Inuyasha is half demon. I'm not surprised." Kagome simply said.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Ayumi smiled.

"Ayumi- did you not hear the two week portion of this?" Sango laughed.

"But it's something every girl has thought about forever! Baby names and wedding dresses!"

"The wedding dress isn't even set in stone and baby names was not what I focused on"

"You were different when we were little"

"Different?" Sango asked.

"She was always the stubborn one" Ayumi winked at Kagome.

"I was not!"

"I rest my case"

"Whatever." The girls were all in Kagome's room. She's been home for almost a week and was getting ready to go back to school. Ayumi's been over every day and spent some nights there. Kagome didn't know it but their mother's were very close so that was Ayumi's ticket to being around whenever she wanted. It felt nice to actually be able to talk to Ayumi now without hiding anything. She finally had a friend from her world who understood her. The other girls knew the truth but weren't allowed to be around as much. She was at least thankful to have them at school when she goes back. She wasn't sure if she could handle Hojo, keeping her stomach a secret, and being pregnant all together.

"So.. no names?" Sango smiled.

"No, no names. Not yet"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I wouldn't mind either-"

"I'm sure Inuyasha wants a boy" Sango said.

"I wouldn't put it past him"

"Ooh- what if you had twins!"

 **(hehe- twins? Where could I possibly have gotten that from? My other story, Broken and Shattered Hearts!)**

"Don't push it" Kagome glared at her and the girls started laughing.

* * *

"Please?"

"No"

"Inuyasha!"

"No"

"Come on, PLEASE!"

"No Shippo"

"Well doesn't someone sound like such a father?" Kagome walked into the living room where Inuyasha was sitting on the floor and it looked like Shippo was begging for something in front of him. "What are we talking about?" She asked.

"I wanna go back through the well!"

"Okay, and?"

"I said no" Inuyasha looked at her.

"Why not? It is his home, Inuyasha."

"He can't come back" He said sternly.

"If you don't take him, I will."

"Kagome, I said no to him"

"It's perfectly fine for Shippo to go home for a little bit. He could even help you men with that project you won't let me anywhere near" Kagome smirked.

"Bu-"

"PLEASE!"

"ALRIGHT!" Inuyasha gave in and Shippo became ecstatic. He jumped up and down and hugged them both before running up to tell Souta who he had become extremely close to now.

"Why didn't you just let me tell him no?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"Because there wasn't a good enough reason to say no. I know you want him here with me but he misses it back there and he does miss you, Inuyasha."

"I'm always here?"

"You keep yourself busy over there and come by at night before he goes to bed. We were all together a lot more than that before. He's used to having you around. Don't act like you don't miss him too." She smirked.

"Whatever" He looked away.

"So you'll take him soon?"

"In two days time" He said before kissing her forehead."

"You're leaving already?!"

"I promised Kaede I'd search for herbs for her." he said.

"she has a garden"

"From Jinenji" He smiled.

"Oh- I miss him-"

"No"

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"You're not coming with me." He smiled and she huffed in irritation. "Besides, don't you go back to that school thing tomorrow?"

"Ugh- don't remind me"

"So don't go"

"I have to!"

"That's what I thought" He smirked as he pulled her up to him for another small kiss. He set her down back on the ground as they heard footsteps approaching. Her mother and grandfather came into the living to get to the kitchen for dinner.

"I'll see you in two days, my love"

* * *

The building seemed dim to her. It just represented everything that was about to become difficult from this point on. She used to love coming here. Hell, she fought with Inuyasha countless times just to come back to it for a bit of normalcy. But now? It was far from where she wanted to be.

"You ready for this?" Eri asked.

"I wish."

"Oh, you'll be fine. For now you don't have a stomach to hide and no annoying pains." Ayumi assured.

"Weren't you the one to remind me of a magical pregnancy's circumstances? I'll have a stomach in a week if I'm correct!" She hissed.

"You never were great at math so you could be wrong-"

"Not helping, Yuka"

"Just act normal and stubborn and no one will even see a difference in you" Eri put an arm around her shoulders and started walking onto the school grounds with her.

It seemed easy and bare-able at first. She really didn't have a noticeable stomach yet so she didn't have to be worried about being found out. But something felt wrong soon enough. People were whispering and looking at her but she had no idea why. Her friends started to see it and question it themselves. Eri even told someone off who was just staring at them.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Yuka asked.

"You noticed it too? Why is everyone staring at us?" Ayumi looked kind of scared.

"I have no idea" Eri said.

"Kagome!"

 _Oh dear God.._

"You gotta give it to him for persistence though.."

* * *

 **Any thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Little bit of fluff, little bit of Foreshadowing if you can see it really lol Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think? (:**

* * *

 **Chapter 13, She might kill him.**

"I'm going to kill him"

"I think the hormones are kicking in.."

"Shut up Ayumi"

"Yep, that's them."

"Just calm down, Kagome. What happened?" Sango came into the living room wearing one of her mother's aprons. It was obvious, she's gotten into the hang of things being at home all day.

"He's so lucky he didn't show his face all day"

"So this is what happens when you carry a demons baby.." Eri said getting a glare from Kagome.

"Oh no dear, this is every pregnancy" Kagome's mother smiled from the kitchen.

"Count me out"

"Uhuh" the two nodded heads

"Who are we talking about!" Sango yelled in frustration.

"HOJO!" Kagome yelled.

"What did he do now?" Sango asked.

"He told the whole school that I was getting married young and it was forced. People have been giving my pity looks and telling me they're sorry all day. I'm so sick of it." She huffed.

"So tell him off" Sango simply said.

"It's not that easy. I mean, for one, we barely see him at school and everybody already thinks that so there's no point." Yuka sighed.

"True"

"I've already decided that I'm going to kill him" Kagome said.

"Now now, Kagome. You don't want your baby born in jail now, do you?" Her mother walked past them.

"Dammit.." She muttered.

Kagome spent some more time whining about Hojo and her death threats. Eventually she was too tired to even care anymore and went upstairs to take a nap. Eri and Yuka left but Ayumi stayed to take care of Kagome for a while longer. When she woke up they did her homework together and had dinner with the family before Ayumi left for home. Sango walked her home to make sure she got there safe. Souta and Shippo played around the house all day before hanging out inside. Kagome started to act gloomy around the house because she remembered that Inuyasha wouldn't be coming to visit her tonight. He was on some journey for Kaede. The thought of waiting a whole other day for him was depressing.

Everyone around the house was busy doing something before bed and Kagome's had nothing to do since Ayumi left with Sango. She walked outside and it was dark out. The night time brought a cool breeze that felt nice after a day full of too much work and frustration. As usual, she found herself at the tree. Instead of just standing before it or sitting on the fence, she walked completely over it and sat directly on the ground in front of it atop the grass. If memory serves her right, Inuyasha has sat here countless times either injured or just alone. She's been there sometimes when he was injured. This was where he was during the Menomaru fight and Kagome was forced back into her world. This is where they had fights and it's also where she left his side to fight with Naraku. She won't admit it to anyone but when she thinks about that now, all she wants to do is cry.

Maybe it's the hormones or maybe it's just her true feeling but the weight that comes down on her when she thinks back to fighting against Inuyasha tares her up inside. She almost can't bare thinking about it but right now? It was all coming back. She could still feel the disdain she felt for Inuyasha on the tip of her tongue and it felt disgusting now. To think of the thoughts she had against him and her feelings hurt her deeply. For her to even think what went through Inuyasha's head when it all happened only hurts her more. Putting him through something like that? It's just too much.

"Kagome! I'm running a bath for you!" Her mother yelled form inside.

"Coming!" She started to get up from the tree. She looked back at it once before walking inside the house.

 _God, I miss him.._

* * *

"Yo, Miroku" Inuyasha yelled as he walked back to the village.

"Inuyasha! Welcome back!" Miroku yelled.

"How's the work doin?"

"Well. We've gotten very far. It should be done in a weeks time"

"Good- She should be here anyways" Inuyasha said. "I've gotta go bring this stuff to Kaede, I'll be back to help later." He waved off Inuyasha.

The village seemed quiet. The harvest hasn't started yet so the villagers have been taking some guy to themselves. He got to Kaede's quick and walked inside without a word.

"Got your stuff"

"Many thanks, Inuyasha"

"Old woman?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you sensed anything weird lately?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing of the sort, why? Have you?" Kaede asked him.

"No it's just.. weird. It feels a little off out but I don't sense anything."

"It may just be a reaction to not dealing with Naraku anymore. Before there was trouble everywhere you turned and now there isn't much to worry about. It'll go away soon." She said.

"I guess. See ya later" He waved and left her hut to head back to work with Miroku"

* * *

"How am I possibly going to get through this.." Kagome sighed before plopping her head on the lunch table.

"Relax Kagome, it's not that bad"

"Half the school's population thinks I'm dealing with an arranged marriage and the other half might think I'm secretly pregnant"

"But you are..?" Eri said.

"But they won't know that for sure! I just hate when people assume things about me"

"It's high school, Kagome. Reputations are built on assumptions." Yuka said.

"Thank God I wasn't here for most of it.."

"Yea, lucky you" Ayumi laughed, making Kagome smile. The purity in the girl never failed to make Kagome feel better.

"Ugh, wake me up when Inuyasha comes for me.." Kagome yawned

"You've got a while, buddy" Eri joked.

"Oh, hello Kagome!" A voice said behind the girls and Kagome literally growled.

"Wow.. taking after him are we?" Eri muttered and the girls laughed.

"Hojo" Kagome hissed.

"How are you doing? You look well" He smiled at her.

"Hojo, how could you?" She stood up to face him.

"I'm sorry?" He looked confused.

"You told everyone in school about my engagement! Now the world thinks I'm suffering an arranged marriage!" She yelled.

"You are getting married young for these days" He said.

"Marrying Inuyasha is my choice, Hojo. You don't have the right to go around telling the world about my personal life" She put a hand on her hip.

"But if someone else could talk some truth into you-"

"Quit it, Hojo. I'm marrying Inuyasha because I want to and I love him. I want a life and a family with him and I don't think that's anyone else's business but SINCE THEY ARE ALL LISTENING ANYWAYS!" She yelled to all the onlookers that have suddenly developed in the area. "I AM MARRYING MY BOYFRIEND BECAUSE I LOVE HIM NOT BECAUSE I'M BEING FORCE TO!" She was out of breathe by now and everyone around her was trying to breathe as well. Kagome was never the type to cause attention or show serious anger.

"Definitely some hormones there.." Eri muttered to the girls and they all nodded.

"Umm, miss Higurashi?" An older voice called behind the girl and she stiffened.

"Sensei-" She slowly turned around. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" She yelled before running to hug him. Most of the onlookers were in shock to see the guy Kagome was engaged to. They could finally put a face to the rumors. Some of the girls swooned and Kagome was more than ready to tell them off. Inuyasha just held her back strongly.

"You feeling okay?" He said low so only she can hear.

"apparently I'm chewing people's heads off but other than that, great" She smiled at him and he laughed.

"I know how that feels.." He smirked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I came to get you. Your mom called ahead of time so I came to get you."

"Ooo, you're taking me out of school? Fun!" She squealed before going to grab her things. On her way back to their table, she heard a few things that ticked her off.

"wow, he's kinda cute-"

"yea, in like a hot and mature kind of way right?"

"Who would've thought Kagome would have landed him?"

Kagome was ready to kill someone again but her friends were just shaking their heads. They heard what she was hearing and knew exactly what she wanted to do. Obviously, they were advising her not to and she hated when they were right. So she did what any girlfriend would do in this situation when violence wasn't a possible solution. She skipped right back to her mate and pulled him down for a heated kiss in front of absolutely everyone. When she finally pulled back, people's mouths were open in awe. She smiled and grabbed his hand to walk out of the buildings.

"She came up with her own, non-violent solution.."

"She's a clever one, she is.."

"Ohh, but it was such a romantic moment. Did you not love it?" Ayumi coo'd and the other girls just stared at her, shaking their heads.

* * *

She rode on his back all the way home and it felt like the most comfortable thing in the world. It's been a while since he's even let her. He's been so worried that a baby might fall out before she had to teach him about gravity and the secrets behind reproduction. That took her a while but eventually he told her to stop talking because it was way to much information and took in a summary. So it felt great for him to be comfortable with her again. She almost fell asleep by the time they reached the house. They both went inside and were greeted by Shippo who was more than happy to be going back to the feudal era. Sango decided to go back for a while too. Inuyasha obviously couldn't fight it so he let her but Kagome had to promise to stay home as much as she could with her mother or Ayumi. Of course, she fought a bit to go back as well but Inuyasha said that it wasn't time yet. He wouldn't tell her why, just that she couldn't.

"You're no fun"

"Yea, I know. Sucks. Alright, you all ready to go?" Inuyasha stood up.

"Ready to leave me so soon! I see how it is" She pouted like a baby.

"I've still got things to do, Kagome. I'll bring you back soon." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm bored here" She huffed.

"Ohh, is your world so uninteresting now?" Ayumi teased.

"If you lived the life I did, you sure would think so" She crossed her arms before she felt something weird. "Oh dear God-"

"What?" Inuyasha raced back to her, worried.

"I'm getting fat!" She yelled before her eyes brimmed with tears.

"It's only been a month!" Ayumi fussed.

"What else did you expect? You're having a child with a half demon? Still demon though" Sango said.

"But I'm FAT!" Kagome started to full out cry and fell to her knees.

"You taking this one?" Sango looked at Inuyasha.

"I take it you've had your fill?" He joked with her.

"Talking about me like I'm a piece of useless work! I must really be getting big and you ALL don't CARE!" She cried into her hands.

"Alright you-" Inuyasha picked her up bridal and started up the stairs to her room. He got into her room and closed the door behind him before he layed down with her on the bed.

"Am I getting fat?" she looked up at him and even he couldn't deny how adorable she looked.

"No babe. You're beautiful." He said, sincerely.

"Are you lying?" she pouted.

"Kagome, I told you you're beautiful! So just believe it, I wouldn't lie." He fussed.

"I miss arguing with you.. It's a great stress relief" He snorted.

"Yeaa, for who?"

"Will you be gone long this time?" She asked, snuggling into him.

"A week"

"A whole week!" She yelled.

"I told you I have work" He smirked.

"I never thought you'd be the type of husband to choose work over me.." She muttered.

"Husband?" He raised a brow and she mentally cursed herself for saying that out loud.

"So, a week? Take care of Shippo and make sure Kuro is fed." She sat up in bed.

"Is there something I should know, babe?" He looked confused.

"Nothing at all- Have a safe trip!" She smiled as she ushered him out the door and almost shut it in his face before he stopped it with his foot. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Make sure you take care of him"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine"

"No kiss goodbye?" he smirked and she gave him a quick deep kiss and pulled back. Before Inuyasha could even argue for more, she shut the door.

 _Women.._

* * *

"What in the world am I going to do for a week without him?.." Kagome sulked before class.

"You really are dependent, aren't you?" Eri asked.

"You know, I should see that as an insult but I'm not because yes. Yes, I am." She thought about it.

"Are we really that boring?" Yuka joked.

"Like I said, if you lived on the other side of that well you wouldn't even have to ask that question" She said.

"I really am starting to wonder how it is over there.." Ayumi said more to herself.

"If I could, maybe I'll take you there. If I get married it'll definitely be over there so.."

"Will you actually be getting married though? Has he proposed?" Eri asked.

"Umm, no?" Kagome looked at them.

"Seriously! You're carrying his kid and he hasn't even proposed?!" Yuka hissed.

"Will you pipe down!"

"Sorry.."

"But really Kagome, do you not want to get married?" Eri asked.

"Of course I do, It's just- it's not.. normal for him, you know?"

"Not normal?"

"For a demon it's all about mating. That's the most sacred of vows for them. Marriage is like casual dating compared to that. I understand if he cares nothing for marriage, I just-"

"You do care about it though."

"Yea. If you wanna get married you should tell him"

"But I'm not trying to pressure him or anything.."

"It's not pressuring, you're just telling him how you feel"

"It's not easy with him" Kagome argued.

"I'm pretty sure he'd understand. He practically worships your feet, Kagome" Ayumi smiled.

Kagome snorted "As if"

"Is he really that hotheaded?"

"You have no idea. He still gets mad when Kouga comes around even though the guy's already mated too."

"Kouga?"

"Didn't he also have feelings for you?" Eri asked.

"Oh yeaa- declared his love for me and everything. Claimed me as his woman for a long time too" Kagome said like it was nothing.

"Wow Kagome, your life is.."

"weird?"

"Crazy?"

"Wildly interesting" Kagome smirked.

"You could say that" Yuka laughed and the girls joined in.

Classes went by quickly for the day and the days after that. The week was almost miserable for Kagome as she waited for Inuyasha to come back. She was so close to going through the well and following after him but she knew he would be so pissed at her if she did and it would be even worse than if she just home alone.

Inuyasha had told her that she would be pregnant for at least 3 months. He said that the length of the pregnancy honestly depends on the strength of the demon who it was conceived from but Kagome just felt he was being cocky. Even though, the week passed by and she could swear she felt a few more pounds kick in. She was almost positive she'd be able to feel kicking in like 2 or three weeks.

It was finally Monday and today was the day that everyone would be coming home to her. If Inuyasha didn't bring Kuro and Kirara with him she was sure she would chew his head off so she was hoping he'd be smart. Ayumi went home with her and Kagome didn't even want to go inside. She chose to stay in the well house and wait. Not wanting to leave her alone, Ayumi sat on the steps with her. They talked mostly about how Kagome's travels in the feudal era went and how badly Ayumi wanted to experience it herself. Kagome assured her that when she was done being a bubble, she'd take her for a trip. By the time Kagome got to when Kouga first showed up, They arrived.

"Inuyasha! Kuro!" Kagome ran to them and Inuyasha caught her in a hug and threw her around. "If I puke on you, it is so not my fault."

"Is it ever?" Inuyasha teased.

"Shut up and give me my cat!" She pushed to pick up Kuro and snuggle him. "I've missed you so much!"

"Suddenly starting to feel like chopped liver.." Miroku said next to Sango.

"Miroku!" She ran and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly and smiled at a hovering Inuyasha.

"Well now I'm starting to feel welcome" He teased.

"You're always welcome here silly. It's Inuyasha trying to keep me away from the world." She winked at him.

"With you pregnant and a still incomplete jewel, you need to be away from my world." Inuyasha argued.

"Get over it, babe. I'm going to live there for good soon." She looked at him.

"Babe? awe, you guys are so cute" Ayumi squealed and everyone laughed.

They all went inside and the girls started to help Kagome's mother prepare dinner for them all. Inuyasha kept his arms around Kagome as much as he could. Unless Kagome's eyes were deceiving her, several glances were exchanged between Miroku and Sango too. Kagome couldn't help but smile about it.

 _Took them long enough.._

"Hey- does this mean I can go back now?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha as dinner was being served.

"Yes. You can come home" He smiled at her.

"ooo, I have a home now" She clapped and squealed little a little girl. Everyone couldn't help but laugh about it

"You'll always have a home, with me.."


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahh, it's been so long! So sorry :( I've been trying to keep up with school and I just got a new job in a cafe. It is not easy stuff, seriously. Anywho, I'm back! and some things are about to change in the story! Hope you like it. Plus, I'm having trouble deciding whether the baby should be boy, girl, or both? Any suggestions? I could use all the help I can get.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14, Goodbye Graduate**

It was gorgeous. It's been a while since shes been back here but it felt like it was yesterday. This is her home now and she only now realized how much she just missed the air.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Mhmm.." He took her arm with his other hand covering her eyes. She was walking alowly as he lead her and shecouldn't wait to see it. "If I fall, I'm killing you"

"Who would deal with you when I'm gone?"

"Mom's pretty good at it" She laughed.

"Is she good with handy work?"

"Don't really know, why?"

"Because you'll need it-" He let go of her eyes and moved away for her to take it in. It was big. Very big.

Two floors was no something you usually saw during this era so she figured he got that from her time. The architecture wasn't different from old times but he put a twist on it. The woodowkr and wall were all either a natural wood tone or painted a deep red which wasn't a surprise but it looked amazing. There was a large wrap around porch on the sides of what was a courtyard. Gardens and koi ponds could be seen everywhere. The doors were open and she could see all of the rooms along the porch area. There were beds in everyroom with places to put things. Some had fire pits some had windows. It was more than she ever imagined.

"Inuyasha.. it's-"

"good?" He smirked.

"Amazing. How did you do it?" She looked at him.

"A lot of pushing Miroku around but we got it done on time." He put an arm around her back. "Think you can live here?"

"I can create memories here, Inuyasha. It's perfect" She kissed his cheek before running to the doors in front. Well, trying to run.

"You realize you're wobbling, right?"

"You've planted the worlds largest growing seed in me. What do you expect?" She yelled before going inside and checking out the rooms. Eight rooms along the courtyard. 10 more upstairs. Two entertainment rooms and one master on the first floor. Three more rooms within the building. A greenhouse upstairs and some extras rooms for anything. He even went to the trouble of creating something the resembled a kitchen and a few bathrooms. He really went all out.

"Why so many rooms? I love you anad all but I can't promise popping out that much more" She was completely serious.

"Relax- it's just for kids which we will be having. I know you. You're going to find a way to bring the world here to visit. We need to put them somewhere."

"This is perfect, Inuyasha. How can I thank you?" She looked at him.

"By resting here from now on" He looked serious.

"I need to graduate. Tough luck" She looked away.

"Kago-"

"It's a week away Inuyasha. I'll be fine going to school. I am only two and a half months into being pregnant you said I have 3 to 4 months, right? It will be okay." She rubbed his face but he was still getting angry.

"Are you going to tell me that it doesnt make you tired or sore or just exhausted to do that much work throughout the day! Kagome, you're pregnant! With a half demon- mind you. These pregnancies aren't the same! You can't justdo as you please until the last minute! It's harder to handle."

"Have you forgotten who you've mated, Inuyasha? I'm going to finish school and that's that." She walked away from him back out the the courtyard and to the well that was no with the confines of their home.

"Where are you going?"

"To go see Kaede!" She waved him off and started walking away.

* * *

"Kagome!"Kaede smiled as the girl walked inside the hut. When they had come home, everyone went to Kaede's to give the mate time to themselves in their new home.

"What do you think? Did we deliver?" Miroku smiled with Sango on his arm. Kagome smiled.

"It's wonderful, thank you Miroku"

"And Inuyasha? Where is he?" Kaede asked.

"Sulking somewhere" Kagome snorted.

"Can't you guys not fight for like 2 seconds?" Sango sighed

"We actually don't fight as much as we used to. That might be the problem." Kaede gave her tea which she accepted.

"What happened?" Shippo asked as he sat next to her.

"He tried to tell me that I couldn't finish school. That I couldn't leave the house until I give birth and then some"

"Is that sucha bad thing?" Sango asked.

"You know it is! I need to graduate next week." She argued.

"But think about how Inuyasha feels, Kagome" Kaede said." He is not from your world. Things are different here. We do not have this school so he may not understand it's importance to you but the same goes for you"

"Huh?"

"Demons, half demons, fathers alike all care for their children more than one can ever understand. Inuyasha worries for ye being human and pregnant with his child. Being away in a world he does not understand without him by your side at all times. Of course he would not want ye to go. It's dangerous and he cannot bare to think of what might happen." She added and KAgome looked down. Of course he'd be worried for her but he also needed to understand that her entire life up until she met him revolved around this. She may not live the rest of her life in the world but she at least needed to finish this. She put the teacup down and walked outside in silence.

"I'm ready to talk" She said aloud before starting to walk back to the house. In a second, Inuyasha was walking beside her.

"It' not like I was waiting or anything-" He stuck his nose in the air but she just kept walking.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry" He wasn't expecting that one.

"For what?" he barked and she smiled.

"I know it's dangerous to do what I want to in my world but you need to understand that I have to."

"Why?"

"Because before I met you.. this was all I wanted to do. I wanted to graduate and get my life together. Find a job, have a career, get married, and so much more."

"Do you.. still want all of that?" He looked upset. She may still want to be a part of a world that he doesn't belong in.

"That's not what I mean. Before we met, that was all I knew. Now it's different. That isn't what I want from life but- I do need to at least finish what I started over there. Sort of like a good bye for me. That I've done as much as I possibly could in my world before completely leaving it behind" She was toying with the jewel around her neck as she spoke. She hasn't really spoken aloud about fully leaving her world behind. It's come up from time to time but never something serious about the timeline.

"So that's you saying goodbye? But you can always visit" He looked at her.

"I know but it won't be the same. It won;t be my home anymore. I mean- always in my heart the shrine will be home but this" She pointed to the house they made it to."This is home now. This is for me and my family and it's our life now. This will be where I belong" She looked at him. He had no expression but she knew he was just trying to process this. "I just need to say goodbye to my world before I can fully devote myself to a new life.. Will you let me?"

"I-yes" He smiled before hugging her as tight as he could.

* * *

"Kagome! You're going to be late! Ayumi will you please go get her?"

"Got it" Ayumi ran up the stairs and opened Kgome door. "Kagome?"

The girl was on the floor laying over a bunch of clothes nearly in tears. Her closet was basiclly on the ground and her drawers were all opened.

"I'm fat" She looked up.

"Nothing to wear?" Ayumi smiled.

"No! All my dress don't fit! I'm going to kill Inuyasha!"

"What does he have to do with this?"

"He just had ot go and make me fat!" She sat up with some effort.

"Sweetie, the both of you did that. On a very hot and steamy night, I presume." Ayumi giggled.

"Ayumi!"

"Kagome, just get dressed in something or you'll never make it to graduate at all"

"What am I supposed to wear?!" She yelled.

"Doesn't anything fit?"

"My kimono from the fuedal era is the only thing going for me right now"

"So wear it!"

"To graduation?! I already get weird looks for getting married!"

"Do you really have a choice? Besides, aren't we all going over there afterwards anyways?"

"True-"

"Will you get dressed before you're mother comes up here and does it for you?" Ayumi picked her up and pulled out her kimono from a bundle of clothes on the bed. She started to help Kagome get dressed before Kagome put her hands over her stomach and worked her magic. Obviously, she could see her stomach and she wasn't actually getting rid of it but anyone else wouldn't be able to see it, including Ayumi.

"It's still kind of weird seeing you do that." She giggled.

"Get used to it girl" Kagome winked.

"GIRLS! The cars here!" Her mother yelled from downstairs and they all went down.

"Wait- where's Inuyasha?" Ayumi asked.

"He's meeting us there" Kagome said as they got in the car.

"Kagome!" Her friends yelled as they made it to theschool courtyard.

"Eri! Yuka!" Ayumi waved as they made their way to them. They all laughed and talked about getting ready for the ceremony. It almost time for all the students to go inside when-

"Babe!" Someone yelled and Kagome turned around. Everyone else did to. All of the students were in the courtyard to see this. Even Hojo.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled as she ran to him. Something was different as he held her. She looked up at him and felt like something was off. Wait- his?

"Kaede wanted me to look more.. human for this?"He smirked. His hair was the same but the ears at the top of his head were gone and placed in the normal human spot in a normal human way.

"I kinda miss them" She smirked as she put her hands where his ears used to be.

"You and me both" He kissed her lightly before the announcment came on for the students to go inside and prepare. Too bad everyone was still paying attention to them though.

"I've got to go.. see you inside?" She started to pull away but he pulled her back for one more kiss before letting go.

"I'll be here to take you home" He smiled as she ran back to her friends.

 _to go home..._

* * *

"He's really cute.."

"Yea, and she's with him?"

"How old is he?"

"He looks like he'sin college?"

"Wow, an older guy.."

"And they're getting married?"

"Her life is set.."

"Do you think she's pregnant?"

"She doesn't look pregnant.."

That's how it's been since the courtyard. Talk, talk, talk. It was starting to piss of Kagome. She even heard some girls plan to talk to him while Kagome wasn't around. That alone had her blood boiling and her friends were trying to calm her down. She almost beat the crap out of one of the girls too but Eri held her back.

"Hormone got a hold on you today, huh?" Eri laughed.

"Shut up"

"Relax- just a bunch a pety girls, Kagome. Nothing to worry about." Ayumi tried to comfort her.

"This mark on my neck is proof of that but if they so much as look at him they won;t get the chnace to look at anything else but the hospital ceiling."

"At least she doesn't plan on killing them?" Yuka smiled.

"no, that would be too easy." Kagome sighed.

"Students! We will be beginning shortly! Stay in your places and remember your practice!" A teacher yelled and they all straightened up. They would all be walking on a stage in front of all of their families to grab that piece of paper that meant all of their work paid off. From then, it was up to them. Kagome knew what her life consisted of after this but there was still anxiety. This is her last bit of involvment in this world. This would no longer be her world. It would be her past after today.

Her name was called shortly after all of her friends and she walked on stage. From where she stood she could her find her family. Inuyasha. She could see him watching her with a smile. He was proud though he didn't know why. No, he did. He doesn't understand what it was they did in this building or why she always had to come back but what he did know was that for the years he knew her, she had always fought ot get everything done. This was one thing she fought for the most. To finish what she always wanted to do and she just did. Seeing her there accomplishing something she always promised herself that she would, he was proud that that was his girl. They exchanged a loving look before she walked off the stage.

"You did it, Kagome. You finished" Her mother walked up to her with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry mom-" She yelled as she hugged her.

"WE DID IT!" Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka yelled as they all got out of the car at the shrine. Ayumi was staying with Kagome because she hd promised to take her to the fuedal era with her. Kagome's family was coming too. Inuyasha wasn't too happy about it but with Kagome being closer to labor he couldn't say no to extra help.

"Have fun, you guys" Eri smiled as her and Yuka started to walk out of the shrine. "We'll miss you! Come back soon!"

"You all ready?" Inuyasha barked. He wanted to go home. KAgome just stuck her tongue out before turning to say goodbye to her grandfather and the shrine one last time.

"We'll be home soon, Gramps" She hugged him.

"You all take care of yourself and don't be gone too long! Can't be taking care of the shrine myself now!" He yelled before going off the sweep something. Souta just shook his head and her mom laughed.

"Now are we ready?" He was fidgeting.

"Will you cut it out already! We're going!" Kagome yelled at him and he stopped. He took souta and Kagome's mom and she took Ayumi as they all hopped in. They got to their side and hopped out into their courtyard. Everyone else stopped to take in the scenery. It was amazing to look at. Inuyasha and Kagome? They had something else on their mind.

"Inuyasha.."

"You smell it too?"

"Please tell me I'm wrong.. KURO!"

"Kagome?" the others turned around.

"KURO! KIRARA!" Kagome yelled but nothing came. Inuyasha was starting to worry.

"Inuyasha.." She looked at him.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Her mom looked at her.

"Get inside the house" Inuyasha yelled.

"What will that do?" Kagome yelled back.

"Kaede put a barrier around the house. You'll be safe there" He looked at her.

"You seriously expect me to sit back? I gained your sense Inuyasha. I know something is up!" She yelled.

"Kago-"

"Don't you dare Inuyasha! Shippo and Kuro are with them- I'm going" He tightened his jaw but didn't fight her. HE ran inside and changed before grabbing their things. He handed her her bow and he fastened his sword.

"You're going to fight someone?" Her mother asked.

"I hope not" She looked at her.

"But Kagome!"

"Mom- this was it, remember? This is how my life is here. I will be back, I promise" She smiled and went after Inuyasha, outside of the gates. Before she fully left she looked back at everyone before bending down, kissing on white sheet of paper and placing it on the floor. The paper disappeared into the wind and a blue light went over the house. Feeling better, she caughter up with Inuyasha at the edge of the meadow. He was standing still looking down at the village. When she got there, she didn't know what to say.

"Inuyasha.." She gasped.

"I know- let's go check on everyone" She had to bite back tears before following him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15, Aoi who?**

"Kaede! Sango! Shippo! Miroku!" She yelled as they made it to the town. There was no one to be seen but there was a lot to see. Majority of the hut were on fire and there were pieces of anything everywhere. Carts, food, some people even.

 _What happened.._

"Ka..gome?"

Shippo!

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled as she ran to the rubble of Kaede's old hut by the stairs. She found him underneath a bunch of wood. He was pretty beat up so she picked hm up and held him. As she continued to look through she found Kuro and Kirara. They were still breathing but really hurt.

 _What the hell happened.._

"Shippo? Can you talk? What happened here?" She looked at the boy.

"A-aoi." Was all he said.

 _Aoi?_

 _Aoi who?_

She knew she wasn't going to get anything out of them. Instead, she kept walking looking for survivors.

"Kagome!" She heard Ayumi's voice and immediatly turned around.

"Ayumi! What are you doing here!" She yelled as she went to the girl.

"I followed you?"

"Why! We told you to stay in the barrier!"

"Because I wanted to know what was going on! I came here to see your world not hide in your house! If something was going on I wanted to know what!"

"Ayumi- you aren't part of this world you ca-"

"Babe! Over here!" Inuyasha called from the other side of the village. Kagome Put Shippo and Kirara in Ayumi's arms and held on to Kuro as they found him. HE had most of the viligers and Sango and Miroku. Kaede too.

"Sango!" Kagome ran to the girl! Sango hugged her back weakly. "Sango- what happened?" She fell down to her knees with the girl.

"It- was really fast, I don't- we didn't really see but- she set everything on fire and.. sent demons on the village.." Sango sobbed a little. That was not like her to be defeated so easily and to cry about it.

"She called herself Aoi." Miroku held onto Sango. KAgome looked at Shippo asleep in Ayui's arms and back to Inuyasha.

"What did she want?" Inuyasha barked. Everyone just looked at Kagome's neck. She still has the jewel and it's whole. She was wondering when people were going ot start coming after it. Lately she's been here with it more often so they must have sensed it back in the world. No wonder.

"Let's get everyone back to the house-we have the room and they'll be safe." Kagome stood up. Everyone just nodded and helped each other back to the house. Kagome's mother and souta were sitting on the courtyard porch steps hen everyone started to pile in. She had no idea what was going on but her mother and souta started to go around and help people with Kagome. She was a trooper. KAgome and KAede took in all the herbs they needed to treat the wounded. Kuro and Kirara had woken up and started helping people too. Inuyasha and Miroku were showing people to the rooms they would be in for now until the village was back on it's feet again. Once everyone was settled and ate for bed the gang went out into the courtyard to talk.

"Everything from the beginning" Inuyasha stood by a tree. There was a fire in the middle. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Ayumi sat around it. Ayumi wanted to be involved and Kagome couldn't stop her.

"At first it was demons-right after Inuyasha left in the morning. They were attacking and we were fending them off before she showed herself in front of them. They were obeying her-"

"So she controls demons. That's not somethingne-"

"Inuyasha shut up and let her talk!" Kagome scolded him and he shut up. Ayumi was watching from the side with a smile.

"Anyways, she spoek and asked for you- she who holds the jewel. We told her we would never reveal you and she set the houses on fire before letting the demons attack again and disappeared." Sango finished.

"That's it? She left? What a waste" Inuyasha complained.

"Does the big bad half demon wanna say what he would have done if he were her?" KAgome sarcastically looked at him and everyone tried not to laugh at that.

"Whatever- how do we find her?"

"I'm pretty sure Kirara can track her scent but-"

"Then, lets go. Kagome stays of course"

"Screw you. None of you are going anywhere without me so if we have to wait until I give both all of you are planting yourselves in that house until then." Kagome stood right in front of him and the fire, daring him to argue.

"We have to find her KAgome!"

"You can wait to do it! Right now we have a village to patch up and people to take care of! You will deal with that first!" She yelled at him.

"When did you get to be the boss?"

"When you put a balloon inside me!" She complained as she grabbed Ayumi and Shippo and went back inside.

"Inuyasha?"

"What-"

"We can at least find out where she is for now. Watch her until we are able to do anything." Sango suggested.

"She'll notice if any of us are gone"

"We can always send someone.." Miroku looked at them.

"Who do we have to send?"

* * *

"What do you want mutt? It's not like you guys to actually look for me. Kagome here?" Kouga looked around before someone slapped his head.

"Stop being stupid- Hey Inuyasha, what's up? Where's Kagome?"

"Ruining my life from inside the grounds.."

"I heard that! Ayame!" Kagome squealed as she wobbled to the wolf demon.

"Ohmygod Kagome- you're ready to pop!" Ayame put her hands on KAgome's stomach.

"Who doesn't notice- he's in for a world of crap when this is over" Kagome teased but behind it she was completely serious. Ayumi showed up next to her as well as Souta and her mom. "Oh! Guys! I would like you to meet my mother, brother and close friend, Ayumi" She introduced them and Ayame greeted all of them, so did Kouga.

"Kouga.. Hey- is that they other guy that wanted to be with you?" Ayumi looked at Kagome.

"Yup, but this is his mate now. Ayame" Kagome smiled and Ayumi understood. "Wait- why are you guys here? Did something happen int he mountains too?!"

"Did something happen here? Now that I think of it- why is everyone from the village in your house?" Ayame looked around the yard.

"Some demon attacked the village but Kaogme won't let us go after her" Inuyasha complained.

"Why not?" Kouga asked.

"Because I'm still a freaking blimp and they are not going off without me!" She complained and Ayame giggled.

"Whatever- so we called you uys here for your help. Do you think you can track the scent of whoever this is and at least find out where their hiding for us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Is Inuyasha asking us for help?.." Ayame whispered to Kouga.

"I think so.." They both looked stunned before Kouga just burst into a laughing fit. "This is rich!" Inuyasha's brow was twitching before he lunged at the guy and started fighting.

"Oh dear.." Kagome's mom gasped next to her and she laughed.

"Don't worry. This is the only way the idiots communicate" Kagome assured her but she still looked worried.

"They both look awfully strong fighting like that. Is it serious?"

"The fighting? Oh yea! But they won't actually kill each other, no worries- sometimes" Her mother's head whipped to her before something caught her attention.

"Wind sc-"

"SIT" Inuyasha fell to the ground before he could even start the sword motion.

"Thanks Kagome! I'm gonna go find that scent in the village, be back!" Kouga hurried out.

"What the hell was that for Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"If you need his help wouldn't killing him put a dent in those plans?" She glared at him.

"Ayame right?" Ayumi walked up to the wolf demon.

"Yes?"

"You're a wolf demon?" She asked.

"Mhmm"

"And you.. control wolves?"

"More like work with them. They're like family, allies, friends" Ayame smiled and Kagome felt the warmth in her statement. It was true. It wasn't seen as control for them. It was a relationship with the wolves.

"That's amazing.." Ayumi beamed.

"GOT IT!" Kouga yelled as he came back up the hill and into the courtyard.

"Good, now go" Inuyasha barked and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Thank you for doing this, Kouga" Kagome smiled.

"No prob babe. Always my number one-"

"Excuse me?" Ayame looked at him and Kagome laughed.

"I mean as my first girl babe, you know that- you're my number one, just she's was the first" he tried to save himself.

"Technically, Ayame came first you just fell for me first but I get what you mean. Don't worry Ayame, you are his leading lady" Kagome smiled at her and she laughed.

"Alright, we'll being seeing you soon. Nice to meet some of you, bye!" They waved and left.

"They are nice people.." Her mom said before walking back into the house with Souta.

"Why do you always have to side with him?" Inuyasha complained.

"No ones siding with anyone Inuyasha. You two just love fighting too much." She sighed.

"Kagome I think you should go and rest for a while. This week has been stressful for you, taking are of everyone and all." Ayumi grabbed the girl and she almost fell into her.

"I'm fine, really. I just need to sit.." Kagome leaned into Ayumi.

"Kagome? Let's go inside" Inuyasha scooped her up

"Wh-what are you doing? I can walk, Inuyasha" She looked at him.

"No- you can't"

"How would you know- I'm fine" She pouted.

"No, you're not" He still looked up. They were inside the house now heading to a room that was not theirs.

"I am! Where are we going!"

"Kagome stop-"

"Why! Put me down!" She tried hitting him but got dizzy in the process before.

"Kagome! You are going into labor!" HE stopped her. She just looked at him.

 _no I'm no-..._

 _Oh dear god there it is-_

"Ahhhhh" She screamed in pain. Inuyasha raced to the back as Sango, Ayumi, and Kagome's mother showed up at his sides and grabbed her. Kaede came behind them.

"We've got it from here Inuyasha" She told him and held him back. Kagome gave him one half hearted smile before they shut the door.

* * *

"Pacing will accomplish nothing, Inuyasha" Miroku said from the floor.

"Being calm doesn't exactly work with me"

"So it seems.."

"How are you not freaked by this? She's having a baby in there!" He yelled.

"And yelling won't make her feel better. She can probably hear you, you know?" HE looked at him. Inuyasha scoffed and plopped down on the floor.

"Miroku?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I ready for this?" Inuyasha looked down.

"For what?"

"Having a kid?" Miroku thought about this for a second. First off, not many answer would end up with Inuyasha not wanting to hit him and he really didn't know how to answer either.

"Nobody is ever ready for a kid, Inuyasha. You are meant to grow alongside the child not before it."

"Shouldn't someone be prepared for it?" He looked at him.

"How do you prepare for something you won't be able to understand until it gets there? How do you know how your child will be before it gets here? You don't. It's a part of life."

"Inuyasha?" Ayumi stepped out of the room.

"Yea-" He shot up.

"Would you like to see them?" She smiled and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He followed her inside.

Kagome was on a bed and everyone was surrounding her. They were all cooing at something but he couldn't see. When they finally parted he could see his mate. Her hair was all over her face whcih was covered in sweat. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was deep. She was gorgeous and she wasn't paying attention to him. She was looking down at a bundle in her arms and the moment Inuyasha saw what was in it, he fell to his knees beside the bed. Everyone left the room and gave them some time alone together.

"What do you think?" Kagome smiled at him. "Cute, huh?" Her smile was all she could see along with the baby in her arms. This was his world. This is his life and everything that matters within it. Nothing else matters to him.

"He's.." He coudn't form words right now.

"He's yours, Inuyasha. He's your son." She smiled.

"He's.. ours, Kagome." He looked up at her and smiled finally. The little baby moved around in Kagome's arms and yawned. He had had a head full of little white hairs and ears at the top of his head. He was a spitting image of Inuyasha but the golden eyes that Inuyasha has were darker on him.

"What do you want to name him?" She looked ta him.

"You haven't picked one?"

"I couldn't pick one without you, Inuyasha. So.. what'll it be?" She smiled.

"Ta.. Takumi" He said.

"Why Takumi?"

"It just came to my head"

"Takumi it is" She smiled down at him as he rested on hand on Takumi's forehead and the other on Kagome's head.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you.. so much. Both of you.." Nothing could convey the emotions both of them were feeling at that moment. It was love, excitement, fear, anxiety, exhaustion, and so much more balled p together. This was the the beginning or their lives. This riht here is the moment where everything would change for them. Nothing would be same the same and they would cherish every moment of it. Every laugh, every smile, every argument, every moment from then on was their life.

* * *

"Taku! Don't go to far now!" Kagome chased after her little boy who was already crawling.

"Let him be, Kagome! He wants to go out, let him!" Inuyasha yelled from the village. They were all out rebuilding it today. It's been a week since Kagome gave birth. The first thing she did when she had some time to herself was tend to her body with her magic. She knew she needed to be back on her feet and quickly. It took her two full days to be back on track. But as soon as she was she joined in on the help.

"Will you sit down Kagome? You only gave birth a week ago!" Her mother scolded her.

"I'm fine mom! I fixed myself up!" Kagome smiled.

"I'll take care of him- that's what I'm here for!" HEr mother smiled as she scooped up Takumi and started to play with him.

"And here I thought she wanted to see my world.." Kagome muttered as she turned to help out.

"Kagome!" Ayumi yelled from a few huts down.

 _wait a minute-_

 _Ayumi?_

 _Is she?_

"Kagome!" She called again.

"Ayumi?" Kagome squinted at the girl. She was wearing a light blue kimono and flip flops. Her hair had two pins. One on each side holding some hair up. She looked elegant and fuedal. "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me! It's just a change of clothes! Hey- someone's here to see you!" She smiled and behind her was Kouga with Ginta and Hakakau and some other men Kagome didn't recognize.

"Kouga?"

"Hey, toots. Miss me-"

"Where's Ayame" Kagome cocked her hip and Inuyasha's laughing could ot be ignored.

"REJECTED!" He yelled from the top of someone's new hut.

"What was that mutt!"Kouga turned his way.

"KOUGA! Not now- what are you doing here?" Kagome yelled,snapping him back to reality.

"You guys wanted me to find her right? I did" He gave a cocky grin.

"You did? Where is she!" Inuyasha suddenly cared.

"Is she far?"

"She's actually past our mountains. Something was weird thoug" He looked confused.

"What?"

"She wasn't actualyl hiding. In fact she didn't have anywhere to hide. She's been laying in a meadow for days now- doing nothing. Just laying there, alone." He looked serious.

"Well she isn't very smart, is she?" Inuyasha snorted.

"No- that's not it" Sango said walking up to them.

"Sango's right. That's not being stupid. That's being cocky. She must have something planned." Miroku added.

"But what?" Kagome asked.

"Um- can I say something?" Ayumi asked, shyly. Everyone finally noticed her standing there.

"Uh.. sure" Kouga said.

"It sounds to me like she seemed patient. Waiting for something to happen." She said.

 _Oh my god she's right!_

 _But waiting for what?_

 _wait-_

"No-" Kagome ran from everyone.

 _Where did they go?_

 _Where did she go?_

"Kagome!" There was a scream but then.. there was a laugh. An evil laugh.

"My my, now isn't this one cute?" A voice said from the sky. Kagome looked up and immediatly boiled. This must be her. This must be Aoi.

 _But she-_

 _She has.._

 _Taku._

"Let him go." Kagome growled.

"You want me to drop him? Is that what they consider good parenting in your world?" She tsked. "If that's the case, he'd be better off with me" She rubbed Takumi's cheeks.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" KAgome screamed. Finally the other made it to her side. Inuyasha especially.

"What the hell are you doing with my son!" He yelled but Kagome couldn't hear. All she could see was her son in the arms of that thing and she was ready to kill but couldn't do anything right now and she knew that. They were having a staredown.

"What do you want?" Kagome said low but she knew she could hear.

"Is that really a question? The jewel for your thing" She hissed with a smirk.

 _My thing?_

 _She has no idea who she's playing right now.._

"As if" Kagome chuckled. Everyone looked at her like she was going crazy. Whay was she laughing at a time like this? "You actually had me for a minute there, I'll admit." She smirked.

"Did I now? What changed your mind?" Aoi smirked back.

"The fact that I could tell you're a coniving liar" Sh looked up. "My son will be in danger no matter what I give you. Just by your disgusting looks I can tell the type of person you are

but no worries. I will get my son back and you will get what you deserve. That's for sure-"

"And I deserve the jewel!" Aoi yelled in frustration. This was not going as planned. Kagome was supposed to see her son in Aoi's arms and beg for mercy while handing over the jewel. This is not the plan!

"You deserve what you get. It may or may not be the jewel but it will be yours, I garuntee." Kagome smirked. "If you do not hand over my son at this moment I can also garuntee a load of pain when I get my hands on you" The look she had on her face was deadly, even Inuyasha was scared.

"Oh really?Wanna wager that one?" Aoi smirked.

"Definitely"

"Well- this should be fun. I'll keep this up for awhile. Give you some time to come to your senses. You know my scent so you knew where to find me when your ready to really negotiate." Just like that she disappeared. Everyone was silent. The villagers had gone into hiding. Kagome's mother had made it back to the group and everyone was looking between where Aoi was just floating and Kagome. He her was down but she was in her kimono. You couldn't see her face but you could feel the rage and heat radiating off of her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha stepped towards her but she didn't flinch. Instead, she turned around and started to walk past everyone.

"Kagome!-"

"WHAT" She finally turned around. There were tearstreaks along her cheeks but pure rage in her eyes.

"Why did you let her get away. She has TAKU!" He yelled at her. Still no one else spoke.

"I will get my son back if it's the last thing I do, Inuyasha. You can complain about the fact that she thinks she's won right now or you can help me do just that." She growled.

"But you let he-"

"You would not have won Inuyasha! None of us would and I cannot fight her yet!" She yelled.

"What do you mean you can't fight her- you have your bow!"

"THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!" She screamed as more tears fell. "I wanted to grab him-hold him- take him away from her but I couldn't with her in the way Inuyasha. We aren't ready to fight her yet! She will take care of him until it's time but until then we need to get ready to bring our son HOME." She turned and kept walking.

"Dear- where are you going?" Her mother called out to her.

"To see a flea." Was all she said.

"A flea?.." Souta was seriously confused right now.


	16. Chapter 16

**I chose to give some back story to someone in this and the next chapter. Hope you like it! Enjoy (:**

* * *

 **Chapter 16, The cave**

"Where is he!" She stormed into the cave. "Come on out here, Myoga!"

"Kagome-" Totosai turned from his fire, startled.

"Not now, Totosai. I know he's here." Kagome put a hand on her hip.

"She's not leaving so you might well come out myoga" Inuyasha sighed next to her.

"Where are we.." Ayumi walked inside, looking around in complete curiosity before slapping her cheek.

"Found you-" Kagome grabbed him from Ayumi's cheek and held him between her fingers. "Talk, NOW." Was all she said.

"Kagome! So nice to see you again. You're doing well-"

"Spill it Myoga" She was getting irritated.

"I've no idea what you're talking about-"

"Don't lie to me, who is she? Why the hell has she come out now and how do I kill her" Kagome cut him off.

"Is she talking to a bug?.." Ayumi whispered to Sango and the older woman just smiled and shook her head yes.

"Start talking, Myoga-"

"Alright alright! Her name is Aoi of the southern lands. She used to roam with your father"

"What?"

"That only answers one of my questions" Kagome pestered.

"Let me finish. She used to roam with your father until she developed feelings for him. This was after your brother was born and just when your father met your mother, Inuyasha. When Izayoi became pregnant with you and your father chose to settle down with her, Aoi wouldn't have it. She challenged your father out of heartbreak but your father couldn't kill her because of their long lasting friendship. Instead he sealed her away. How she got out- I have no idea" Myoga sat on Kagome's palm.

"Still missing one question" Kagome said.

"huh?"

"How do I kill her"

"This is no easy opponent Kagome-

"Does it look like I care? She has my son-"

"And I'll kill her for it. You just need to get Takumi to safety" Inuyasha said. Kagome just laughed.

"Are you serious right now? I'm going to sit back and wait for my son to fall in my arms while you fight the psychopath? yea-no. I will kill her because her challenge and her main focus right now is me."

"She is demon, Kagome. I'm afraid you wouldn't be able o beat someone of her strength as a human. Even as the miko you are" Myoga told her and Inuyasha nodded in agreement as if it made a difference.

"Oh dear.." Sango looked down. She knew what was coming..

"Then make me demon." Kagome said, straight forward.

"I'm sorry, what!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Make me a demon." She said clearer for him.

"You're crazy!"

"Would you like to sleep in the courtyard for the rest of your long life?! She yelled at him.

"It's insane Kagome! And impossible!" He yelled back.

"It's not impossible, right Myoga?"

"well.." He was torn between the two right now. Either answer would piss one off and he'd get the short end of the tantrum stick in the end.

"Don't try to lie about it now Myoga. I've heard you talking to Shippo about it"

"What?" Inuyasha looked confused.

"Go on- tell them" Kagome pointed Myoga in front of all the curious eyes.

"Past the northern mountains is an underwater cave. This cave is said to contain magical properties to grant the wish of those willing. In other words, if you wish to change yourself into a demon, you need to submerge yourself in the pool alongside the demon of your choice underneath the moonlight shining down from the mountain top. But it needs to be a full moon."

"Doesn't that cause a problem though?" Miroku said.

"Yea, full moon? New moon? Inuyasha isn't a demon on that night." Sango added.

"If I can surpress his human form for just a bit longer will it work?" Kagome looked at Myoga.

"It might but it's just a chance. This thing hasn't even been proven."

"Things like these are always deemed myths because people want to keep them secrets.." Ayumi spoke.

"She's right" Sango said.

"So we're doing this then?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha huffed and stomped outside the cave alone.

"Inuyasha!" She ran after him. they were outside alone. Not that the opening to Totosai's cave gave them much privacy.

"What?" He turned around.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you feel happier about this?"

"About what?"

"About me becoming demon with you-"

"You won't let me protect you. You won't let me protect my own son. How is that supposed to make me happy?"

"You're upset because I decided to fight this time?"

"What do you think?"

"Please don't.." She looked down.

"How can I not, Kagome? This is what I always do. Something happens, I'm always there first thing for you. I'm the one who saves you it's not the other way around."

"Please, Inuyasha don't be upset about this." She looked at him but he didn't say anything. He just looked away from her. "I need you to understand-"

"He's my son, Kagome-"

"HE'S MY SON TOO! You wanna protect us that's fine but this is past protection, Inuyasha! My son- our son was taken from us. Cal it a mother's instinct or whatever but I need to get him back no matter what. I will fight for him. I'm not telling you to stand on the sidelines but I am telling you that I need to do this. She looked me in the eye as she held him, called him a thing, and disrespected my parenting. I am the one she struck a chord with and I'm going to sever it, Inuyasha. I need to do this." She was shaking. she's been trying to compose herself and the only way was to act angry. Here she was letting that anger go and just pouring out how she truly felt about all this. How everything has affected her. And here he was being macho about the whole thing. He felt like crap.

"Kagome, I-I'm sorry" He grabbed her and pulled her into his chest.

"I can't.. I can't be without him. It hurts too much.." She started to cry.

"I know, I know.." He kissed her head.

"I need to get him back.." She held him tightly.

"We will, Kagome. We will." They stood there for awhile and everyone gave them their time.

* * *

"The caves your looking for should be somewhere around here" Kouga was leading the way through the valleys for the gang.

"What if it doesn't work Kagome?" Ayame said next to her.

"I still fight her"

"But-"

"It doesn't matter what happens to me fighting her. I just need Takumi to be safe. That's all that matters."

"This is it." Kouga lead them into a small cave with a pool in the center. There starlight was shining fro a long open whole leading to the top of the mountain. No wonder they needed to full moon light.

"What do I do now, Myoga?" Kagome picked up the leashed bug from Miroku's shoulder.

"That should be deemed cruelty.." Ayumi whispered about Myoga.

"Right!" The flea yelled.

"Oh hush up, after all the times you've run away, be happy it's just thread holding you down" Kagome yelled at him.

"That's my feisty girl!" Kouga cheered and Ayame hit his chest. He stumbled a bit before coming back from it. Ayumi giggled in back and one of Kouga's men laughed too..

"Myoga!" Kagome hissed.

"Okay! Impatient woman! When the moonlight shines you need to be in the water with Inuyasha in his demon form. Hold onto that for as long as you can if you want it to work."

"Got it. Ready?" Kagome held her hand out for Inuyasha's and he gave her an uncertain look before taking it.

"Yea." They walked towards the edge of the pool where there were stone steps in the water before it was just the deep end. She silently thanked her world for swimming lessons before starting to walk in. She dragged Inuyasha along with her. Right now his form began to change back to it's demon self. It hard work for Kagome and she could already feel the strain. She was fighting his whole being right now. The balance of his half demon life needs that day of humanity for him. She was fighting against that right now for just some time. she didn't know how long she could do it for but she held on to it.

"You okay?" He looked at her. He could feel what it was doing to her. she was getting weaker.

"Fine" They were submerged up to their waists now and there were no more steps to take. They needed to go all in now. They swam in, hand in hand and floated on the waters surface. Looking up, she could see it. She could start to see the outline of the full moon make it's way to the top of the mountain. It was halfway there when the pool started to bubble. It didn't feel hot but the water was technically boiling. It was hard to kep still and close to Inuyasha with the water moving like that. Not to mention how weak her body felt from keeping Inuyasha in demon form. Then it came.

The moon fully shown into the cave specifically on their bodies. Kagome's eyes shut first and then the was pulled above the water. Their hands separated but Inuyasha was still in demon form. He watched as her body hung in the air in laying form. He was worried but he couldn't do anything. He had no idea what was going on. Kagome on the other hand was unconscious for quite some time. At least for her friends.

* * *

"What the.. Where am I?" Kagome called out. This wasn't the cave she was just in. This is an open waterfall. It looked familiar. It was her waterfall!

"My home, I suppose" A voice said, coming out from the falling water.

"Who are you?"

"You come to my waters yet don't know my name?" She pretended to look hurt. "Mei. Mei of the wishing waters." She was gorgeous. Long silvery bluehair that fell into the water she was standing on. Almost like it was a part of the water. A glistening silver dress covered in sparkling glitter shaped her long and curvy body. Her skin was pale and her eyes a bright blue. She was striking to behold.

"Okay, Mei. Why am I here? Where are my friends?"

"They are where you left them. as is your body."

"My body?.."

"Tell me. Why do you wish to become demon such as the young man." She became serious.

"There is someone I need to defeat."

"mm, yes. I saw that in you but that is not what is most important to you within this decision. Again. Why do you wish to join this man in demonhood."

"To get my son back"

"no no, there is something mroe important. I must warn you that only those with the purest of intentions are granted wishes within my waters. Vengeance and violence will get you nothing here. There is but another thing motivating this change in you. Tell me of that pure reason and I shall grant you your wish for transformation." She smiled.

 _Pure intentions.._

 _Another reason?_

 _There is another reason..._

"I wish.. to be by my family's side for as long as the world allows me. Being- being demon such as them will.. it will let me live as long as them. Be there mother in their lives." She looked down, ready to cry.

 _She's right._

 _This was the real reason I wanted to become demon and I didn't even know it._

 _I've thought countless times about how I wouldn't live life with them._

 _I tried to push away those thoughts and live with what I was given._

 _This is my purest wish to become demon._

"as you wish.." Mei smiled as her water wrapped itself around Kagome's body. It felt cold at first but then warm. She felt her body start to change. Her hair changed into a dark blue that shown in the light. She felt the ears at the tip of her head. Nails and teeth grew sharper and her eyes became a lighter shade of brown with golden flecks.

"Your body and soul now match that of your mates." Mei smiled. "Your cycles have synced as well. For the rest of this night you shall both be demon but come the next full moon you will both be human again. And Kagome?"

"yes?"

"there is another in the cave with you who will wish for the same. Seeing into the future and hearing her heart, I see her reason is a pure love. I will welcome her change but do not tell her yet. She still needs to find out on her own." Mei winked and then she was gone. Kagome was sucked away from her waterfall and felt herself falling before her back slapped water again. Arms wrapped around her body and pulled her out of the water. She was placed on the cold floor before she finally opened her eyes. Things looked clearer than they ever have for her. It was like she was seeing her mate's face for the first time.

"Inuyasha.." She put her palm to his cheek and smiled. She could almost hear his heart beat. It was racing. Here was the woman he loved who was now just like him. A half demon just like him. It was one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen.

"You're beautiful."

* * *

"It's hard to believe it actually worked" Shippo said.

"Yea. It's kind of weird seeing Kagome like this" Sango said.

"I think it's cute" Ayumi smiled.

"You think everything is cute" Kagome laughed. They were all sitting around a fire in a cave in the wolf demon territory. even some of Kouga's men. Food was frying over a fire.

"Are you really going to do it, Kagome?" Ayame asked over casual conversation.

"For?"

"Fighting this demon"

"Yea, do we even know what kind of demon she is?"

"She didn't exactly look like Inuyasha. Does she look like your dad?" Sango looked and Inuyasha.

"No, she didn't"

"What type of demon she is doesn't matter. The fact that she is one is problematic enough." Kagome got serious.

"We'll be there with you. We can beat her" Inuyasha cheered.

"He's right" Miroku stood up and added with a smile.

"We will stand with you too" Ayame stood up and so did the rest of the wolf demons in the cave.

"We'll fight with you. Takumi as family for us too." Kouga smiled next to Ayame.

"You guys.." Kagome teared and smiled.

"She sure messed with a big family.." Ayumi mumbled and everyone laughed. The rest of the night was a calm before a storm. They were heading out in the morning towards Aoi. They chose to rest in the wolf den for the night. Inuyasha never left Kagome's side and she apprecited it whether it was jealousy or for a before the fight kind a of love. It was hard for most of them to get any sleep. Kagome almost got none. She wanted to leave. She wanted to go and fight for her baby. It was about an hour before sunrise when she heard footsteps. She looked towards the cave entrance and saw Ayumi? And someone else? She waited until Ayumi was alone before making it known that she was awake.

"Ayumi?"

"Oh- you scared me Kagome. What are you doing awake?" Ayumi came next to her. Inuyasha's ear twitched and Kagome knew he was awake enough to hear this conversation but she ignored it and he played asleep so they could talk.

"Couldn't sleep. Where were you?" Kagome asked. "and what on earth are you wearing?.."Kagome took a good look her the girls clothing and hair. She changed out of the kimono from the village into what looked like Wolf demon gear. She had on a skirt similar to Ayame but that covered a little more and a top like Ayame with a similar but different collor patch of fur over her shoulder. Hers also added sleeves down to her elbows. There was also a slanted belt hanging over her hips holding what looked like a pocket knife.

"I um- went for a walk" She bit her lip.

"and got a wardrobe change?" Kagome sat up even with Inuyasha trying to hold her in bed but playing asleep he couldn't really do much when she got up. "Okay, outside. Talk" Kagome lead the way and Ayumi followed quietly.

"Alright, what's going on? Who were you with?" Kagome asked.

"Well- don't you sound like a mom." Ayumi smiled. Kagome smiled back but didn't want to change the subject.

"Ayumi.."

"Alright, alright- I was with Kota" Ayumi blushed.

"Who's Kota?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Personally, I've always loved Ayumi's character. She was always the cutest to me so, yea. Also, I'm not really great with battle scenes guys, try to cut me some slack here.. Hope you enjoy! (:**

* * *

 **Chapter 17, A battle of sorts**

"He's.. one of the wolf demons.." Ayumi blushed harder.

"Ayumi!" Kagome finally got it. "What on earth are you doing! This is an entirely different wor-"

"I know that Kagome. Look- just listen before you say anything, okay?" Ayumi looked at Kagome waiting for a nod of a promise that she would be quiet until she was done. "Before graduation, my mother sat me down. She told me that father was being reassigned to America for work. I told her that I didn't want to leave everything I've ever known. She told me that she would only let me stay if I was stable. I know you were leaving here and all I heard from you was how amazing it was here. I wanted to see how it was for myself and see if maybe.. I could love it too." She took a deep breathe before continuing.

"I told my mother that I might have found somewhere that I might belong but it meant I wouldn't be able to really contact her after we separated. She got upset but then told me that she trusted my decisions and that I wouldn't do anything unless it was right. When we first got here and Inuyasha had Kouga come to track Aoi's scent, Kota was with him.. He- um, well I noticed him. It's weird because it's not like it was back home. You know the talking and getting to know each other and all that it was just like- a moment.-"

"a moment where you just knew" Kagome smiled and finished for her. Ayumi smiled and blushed.

"Yea. Before he came, when I first saw it here I was mesmerized yea but I wasn't sure if I could just live here for the rest of my life but Kota started to sneak back whenever he could just to see me and I loved it.-"

 _Cheeky's.._

 _hehe_

"-He's sweet and so loving. He told me that he knew from the beginning that I was meant for him. It was so bold unlike any of the guys back home"

"-so all wolf demons are ballsy.." Kagome muttered and Ayumi shot her a look telling her to be quiet. She shut her lips and nodded in understanding.

"What I'm trying to say is.. I think- I think I wanna stay here. Not just for Kota but for you. For Takumi. It's fun and warm here. Peaceful compared to Tokyo. I love it. I feel better here." Ayumi smiled and tears were forming in her eyes. Kagome could see the truth in her words and feel the emotions behind them. She knew Ayumi was being completely honest. She feels at home here. She found love here. It became her home in less than a month. Kagome can't really say anything to that. Same thing happened to her. Kagome just tackled the girl in a hug and started crying with her.

"You have to promise to visit me all the time. Every day if possible" Kagome squealed.

"So you- you're not upset?" Ayumi looked at her.

"Upset? why would I be upset! My best friend from my own world is moving to my world and found love here! This is amazing-" Kagome hugged her again and Ayumi's tears fell from joy. She was worried that Kagome wouldn't agree with her decision to completely change worlds like this especially with one reason being a guy-

"Just so you know, I'll kill him if he does anything to you" Kagome was serious.

"I'll tell him" Ayumi smiled.

"I guess he's the one who gave you those clothes? You aren't even mated and he's dressing you like one!" Something popped into Kagome's head.

 _Pure love.._

 _No way!_

 _Wait- I can't say anything yet._

"He wanted me to be more comfortable and possibly protect myself if it comes to that tomorrow." Ayumi looked shy. "I know I can't fight or anything but I at least want to be there and take care of myself."

"Don't worry. If you're mating with a wolf demon I'm sure we'll be sparring for fun within the month." Kagome laughed before a speck of light warmed her cheek. They were sitting on a rock by a cliff. They both turned to see the sun coming up.

"Where's Kota now?" Kagome asked.

"He went to his own cave to get ready. He's fighting tomorrow.." Ayumi looked worried.

"That's something about this world Ayumi. Everybody fights. You get used to it but you'll always worry whether or not they'll come home. You can either sit at home and wait doing nothing or you can stand beside them doing whatever you can to make they do come home with you." Kagome told her as they watched the sunrise.

"Thank you Kagome."

"For?"

"If it weren't for you, I would have never known about this time. I would have never met Kota" She smiled at the girl.

"Well, you're welcome. And... I better be the maid of honor, auntie and godmother to whatever children you have!" Ayumi went red but just started to laugh with the girl. It felt good for both of them. Now they would both have each other in their lives for as long as they could and right now, only Kagome knew that it was going to be very long but she had to keep that a secret for now. Ayumi had to want it on her own. She understood that much from Mei.

"Of course, Kagome" Ayumi hugged her back.

"Ayumi?"

"Yea?"

"Since you can't really be up front in the fighting, can you.. um- can you take care of Shippo for me? He likes to act tough by wanting to be up front but gets scared. I would love it if someone would be there for him to run to when he get's scared." Kagome blushed.

"I will gladly take care of your son tomorrow" Ayumi told her and Kagome beamed. Shippo was her son and it was alright for her to want someone to be there for him when she couldn't. She felt better knowing Ayumi would be there for him.

"Thank you, Ayumi." She smiled.

* * *

"Are we close?"

"Her scent is getting stronger." Inuyasha told her.

"Good." Kagome was on a rise. They were getting closer to the woman who had her son and destroyed her village. It would be her chance soon to get back her family.

"It's coming up!" Kouga yelled before they reached an empty clearing. But it wasn't empty.

"Took you long enough" She smirked.

"Where is my son?"

"He's occupied." She turned and Kagome looked in the same direction. Takumi was underneath a tree walking back and forth between demons meant to hold him. He saw Kagome and tried to run to her but those demons stopped him.

 _He's walking already.._

 _And I missed it._

"You have messed with the wrong mother." She glared at her.

"It seems you've taken extreme measures to fight me. A demon now? Really? As if it really means anything. I've got years of life ahead of you, dear. I'm afraid there's no way of you coming out of this alive unless you give me the jewel. I might spare your lives. Some of yours anyways." She smirked. Kagome's hand went to the jewel around her throat.

"This jewel does not belong to you. It doesn't belong to anyone."

"It belongs to me! I deserve it!" She yelled in frustration.

"Did InuTaisho not want to give it to you either?" Kagome cocked a hip.

"H-How do you know about that!" She yelled.

"You've decided to target his next generations family. Did you think we wouldn't find out?"

"The half demon right? Inuyasha, if I'm correct? Always told him that was a stupid name."

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Now isn't the time for petty arguing. You will give me my son." Kagome demanded.

"I will give you nothing!" She yelled before shooting her hands to her side making demons appear from both sides directly towards everyone. The wolf demon tribe members stepped infront of everyone first. They fought off the demons to the side as Inuyasha and Kagome charged directly towards Aoi.

"I can just send more, idiots." She faced her palms at Kagome and Inuyasha's charging bodies but Kagome was one step ahead. Her bow was pointed and she shot. An arrow shined bright as it went straight for one of her hands before the demons could make it out.

"Ahh!" The arrow went straight through her hand causing her to stop calling demons with the other and tend to herself.

"All those years asleep have made you lose your touch, huh?" Kagome smirked in front of the woman.

"ughh" She growled as her hand lunch for Kagome's face. Inuyasha came first and pushed the girl away. She fell about 5 feet away to the ground. She faced her palm straight for him and about 5 demons were on him in a second. One caught him on the arm but he bounced back and began to kill them one by one.

"Now that your lover is occupied" Aoi stood up and looked at Kagome.

"Go for your worst" Kagome provoked her. The demon began to glow a deep green before orbs floated around her. She opened her eyes and they were sent flying towards Kagome. Kagome crouched on the ground as she's seen Inuyasha do many times before shooting from side to side to dodge each ord. One caught her leg and burned badly but she ignored it.

"You've got a fight in you, I'll admit." Aoi smirked. "Nothing like the demons of my day though"

"The demons of your day would be disgusted seeing you today" Kagome got close enough to land a kick but Aoi bounced off of it and knee'd Kagome in the gut. She spit out before uppercutting Aoi as her feet touched the ground. That's when Kagome noticed something. Aoi was panting. She hadn't even done much combat at this point and she was out of breath? "Your life support.." She mumbled.

"W-what?" Aoi stumbled.

"Those demons.. Their your life support? The more that die, the weaker you are.." Kagome realized. Inuyasha heard her and yelled.

"Kill all the demons as fast as you can-"

"NO!" Aoi yelled and went for Kagome's throat but she dodged and her claws went to Aoi's back, slashing the fabric and her skin. "Ahh-" She screamed as she stumbled forward. She fell to the ground face first with a kick from Kagome to her back.

"Inuyasha" She called him.

"Yea?"

"Get Taku and take him back to Ayumi"

"Bu-"

"Just go" He left, unwillingly and Kagome was left with Aoi alone. Her friends were fighting off demons and her mate was gathering her son back.

"I told you that you messed with the wrong mother" Kagome towered over her.

"I can summon more. I will always come back for it- I deserve it!" She yelled.

"You have no more. Give it up." Kagome cut her off.

"The jewel will- the"

"The jewel will do nothing for you. It's something people chose to ignore about it. Wishes of impurity will only bring chaos and negativity to your life but people leave out that part when talking about it for some reason. So tell me, what did you want it for?" Kagome asked her. She laid on her side looking up at the miko. Blood dripping from the back of her clothing and her lip. Her breath was jagged but she still managed to bring a death glare on Kagome.

"He would have been mine with the Jewel. He would have never.." She said.

"You wanted to bring him back for yourself?" Kagome was in shock.

"Of course I did! How could I live in this world without him in it."

"He lived in it without you. You forget about that-"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" She yelled trying to get up from the floor. "I will have that jewel-"

"No. No, you won't." Kagome sighed.

"You can never be so sure" Aoi smirked.

"Oh, I can." Kagome bent down in front of her body and shook her head. "I feel sorry for you, you know?"

"I don't need your pity." Aoi growled but you could see some fear in her eyes. She had no idea what Kagome was going to do and to be honest, Kagome had no idea if her plan would work.

"Aoi, you've lived your life in vengeance and jealousy. Now I ask that you go for peaceful resting" Kagome's hand went above Aoi's body and everything around them started to glow.

"Wh-What! No!" Aoi started to scream but she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. "I can't go through this again-" Aoi begged.

"It might not be so bad if you change your ways.." Was the last thing Aoi heard before her body transformed. A statue lay where her body was on the ground. A woman lay sleeping in the statue. Kagome used whatever strength she had to drag the statue underneath a large tree at the edge of the clearing.

"They all just disappeared-" Miroku's voice appeared.

"Yea. It was weird." Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" Sango called.

"Yea?"

"Where's Aoi?"

"Where'd the statue come from?" Inuyasha came to her side.

"It's Aoi" She smiled.

"What-"

"I sealed her again. But this time she wasn't sealed by anger or sad feelings. I sealed her with hope. Maybe it won't be so bad in there this time." Kagome smiled.

"So we done here?" Kouga walked up to them. His men and Ayame behind him. All of them.

 _Thank God.._

"Aoi's gone"

"I say we celebrate" Ayame plopped next to Kouga.

"Our house?" Kagome offered.

"Wha- WHY?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome! Kota!" Ayumi's voice rang from the other side of the meadow. She had Takumi in her arms and Shippo on her shoulder as she ran towards everyone. Kagome wasn't even mad when she saw her go straight into Kota's arms. Takumi was on the ground and ran to his parents. This was honestly the best feeling for Kagome. To have her son back in her arms after too long. Her baby was back where he belonged. Inuyasha couldn't have felt happier either, seeing his family all together again.

"uhh- Kota? Care to explain?" Ayame asked, verbally breaking apart the hug between Ayumi and Kota.

"What's there to explain babe? He's got himself a girl- finally!" Kouga put his arm around Ayame's neck and cheered.

"Kouga- what's the main reason I said you couldn't be with Kagome?" Ayame looked at him.

"Because she wasn't you? Lunar rainbow? Gramps?" He went on.

"No stupid- the human part." She hissed at him.

"We um- well, we actually wanted to pay another visit to the cave.." Ayumi spoke nervously. Technically she was speaking to her future leader.

"You'd do that for Kota?" Ayame was in shock. A human changing her life for one of her men. A human from Kagome's time none the less.

"I would.. in a heartbeat" She looked at Kota with a look of such love and adoration, Kagome almost teared. Ayame beat her to it.

"Too cute!" She teared and ran for the girl. At first Ayumi was scared but when Ayame's arms went around her waist instead of her neck, she hugged back. "Welcome to the family!" She squealed as she squeezed the girl. Everyone just started laughing. Kota was looking at them with pride in his eyes. His lady and his lover together in peace. His love wouldn't be going against their wishes and that's really most important. He get's to mate and a wolf demon hopefully too.

"Ma..ma?" Taku said to me-

 _Wait-_

 _said?_

"Taku.. Did you just talk?" Inuyasha asked first.

"Mama?" He pointed at Kagome.

"Yes, baby?" She was smiling hysterically.

"Auntie Yumi-" She pointed at Ayumi.

"But he can't say my name?" Inuyasha whined.

* * *

 **Okay, so! This isn't the ending-ending. I have some more fluffy scenes for the couples left so bare with me (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Forgive me for I have made you wait so long! It's kinda short, I know but I just felt that ending like this was just right. Little useless bit of info though. I write A LOT and I have so many stories just crammed in my head that I've only now started to right and I would love to hear what people think on my writing or what I should do. So, I made a twitter account because I feel like contact through fanfiction seems a little tedious and nonexistent. If you care to talk or see any updates on potential stories it'll be here, AmandaFrenzy**

* * *

"You knew? The whole time!" The new and improved Ayumi yelled.

"Sorry, I couldn't say anything! She told me not to tell!" Kagome yelled back.

"That is so crazy.." Ayumi fell back down onto what was a makeshift beanbag chair in their time. Its been a month now since everything with Aoi. Ayumi has been a wolf demon for about three weeks. Kota has been working her to the bone, training her to get used to the change. She has nothing against it. To her, it's more time alone with Kota when he isn't away doing his duties for Ayame. Also, Ayame apparently was pregnant for some time just wasn't showing yet. She's two months in now and Kouga is hating his life.

"I was happy that it was you she told me about. I'd have someone else from my time sharing this world with me" Kagome smiled as they hugged.

"Mama was a little upset but she understood" Ayumi said.

"You can see her whenever you want. You know my mother comes every weekend to watch Takumi" Kagome snorted.

"True- how's Inuyasha dealing with that?"

"Oh, perfectly fine as long as she cooks and brings him crappy food from our time"

"Figures. Kota loves the barbeque chips." Ayumi giggled.

"I'll tell mom to bring some next time"

"oh, sun's going down. Kota will probbaly be he-"

"Babe! It's time to go home!" A voice yelled outside.

"-aaaaand there's my cue. I'll see you soon?"

"Don't you dare miss out on our dinner this weekend" Kagome scolded as she hugged her friend one last time before letting her go off with her mate. Inuyasha was somewhere in the house, she could feel him close. So was Takumi which meant Shippo too. She found them playing upstairs on the rooftop balcony in back. Takumi was growing like an average demon, talking like crazy now and starting to walk. Kagome was watching her boys play on the roof with a smile on her face. It was a warming scene. Takumi was chasing Inuyasha who was pretending to run away from a demon while Shippo was drawing the scene from the side. It was a game they played a lot.

"Boys!" Kagome yelled. Their heads turned.

"Sango said she's cooking dinner tonight. Takumi, Shippo? Go wash up. She's already started and the girls wanna play before you eat." Kagome shoo'd the boys to their rooms to get ready for dinner. Inuyasha scooped Kagome up from behind into a hug and just stayed there.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine. Why?" She turned to her head towards him.

"No reason.." He let go and walked inside without another word.

 _Huh.._

* * *

"Oh Sango-" Kagome sung as she went down into the kitchen.

"Hi Kagome. You guys ready for supper?" She asked over a pot on the floor.

"Yes, the bigger boys are waiting and the little boys is playing with the girls." Kagome smiled.

"Don't we have quite the family.." Sango joked.

"Definitely.."

"Is it going to be getting any bigger?" Sango asked, raising a brow.

"I could ask you the same thing having married Miroku." Kagome snorted.

"True- hey, Kagome? How are you feeling lately?"

"Um.. fine?"

 _Why is everyone asking that?_

"Good, good. Do you mind helping me serve everyone?" She was trying to hold back a smile. Kagome could tell. She had no idea why.

"Um, sure." She took the plates and handed them out to the now sitting kids first and then the bigger boys. Miroku was giving her a look she hasn't seen in a while. and it was bugging her. She chose to ignore him and sat down next to Inuyasha who seemed to be watching her every move.

 _What the hell is wrong with everyone.._

"Can you please explain why you're all watching me like Hawks? Are you expecting me to do something?" Her brow twitched.

"Oh no- we're just making sure your alright. That's all" Miroku smiled.

"Why is it that everyone suddenly cares how I'm feeling. Do I look depressed?"

"Not depressed, Kagome. Just maybe tired or exhausted. There is a lot to do in this house throughout the day."

"I'm perfectly fine. Why are my chores such an issue now?" Kagome looked around and Inuyasha snorted.

"Because you smell.." He said.

"Excuse me-" Kagome stood up and faced him.

"Daddy.. you made mama mad." Takumi said and Shippo tried to shush him.

"Damn right he did. What do you mean I smell? What's that supposed to mean!" She yelled.

"Exactly what it says, genius. For once, I know something before you do!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out.

"You can't really blame her. It's not like you've taught her to get used to her new sense like Kota with Ayumi." Sango looked at him.

"Yea, why not? Do you not want her to surpass your own skills Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"What on earth are you guys talking about?" Kagome looked confused.

"You smell Kagome. I already told you." Inuyasha smirked.

"Inu-" She started to yell.

"For the love of Peace- Inuyasha will you just tell her! Kagome you do not smell in any bad way or anything. Inuyasha will explain" Sango threatened, directly at him. He coward a bit but stood his ground.

"Fine. Kagome, sit back down-"

"If I don't want to?"

"Just sit own, will ya!" He yelled and she caved. It may seem as though he controls her but they're equals on that. Both of them could get each other to submit with a snap of their fingers. They pick and choose which battles to actually fight. She plopped back down on the floor deciding this battle was worthless.

"Now, to make things easier for you to understand.." Inuyasha started and she glared at him. "You're pregnant." She tried to blink but not even her eyes would listen to her.

 _I'm pregnant.._

 _Again.._

"Can you tell what it is!?" She yelled.

"Kagome! You've been pregnant for like 2 weeks. No I cannot!" He yelled at her.

"What's pwegnan?" Takumi asked.

"It means we're gonna have a little brother or sister" Shippo answered.

"Do you think it'll be full demon this time?"

"That's right! Kagome's a half demon now. Two halves make a whole!" Sango rolled her eyes at her husband. Kagome wasn't hearing a word from anyone. In fact, she hasn't heard anything since she was told she's pregnant. She's been looking down at the floor underneath the table as everyone bickered with each other. Inuyasha was watching her though. He pulled her up and out of the room outside.

"Kagome?" He asked when they were in the courtyard.

"Hmm?" She still didn't look at him.

"Kagome, look at me." He pulled on her chin.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Seriously, everyone needs to stop asking me that"

"Kagome." He scolded.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. I'm just.. I'm pregnant.. again." She said.

"Yea.." He smiled. "Did you not want to be?"

"No NO! That's not it. It's just, wow.." She can't really put how she's feeling into words. Scared because the first pregnancy was a piece of work. Excited because who knows what they'll get out of this one. Happy because this time she can be pregnant and be home with Inuyasha. Not to mention, adding to the growing family. This meant the world to her and she just didn't know how to talk about it.

"I'm happy too.." He sighed before embracing her.

"Inuyasha?" She pulled away.

"What?"

"There's something that's bugging me though.." She scrunched her nose.

"What is it?"

"This is the second time I'm carrying our kid and yet.. there is still no ring on my finger!" She yelled.

"You have got to be kidding me.." He shook his head.

"I am completely serious. Mated or not, there needs to be a ring on this finger. Chop chop, daddy of two. Don't even think I'm rushing a wedding as a blimp. Better gets a plannin!" She waved at him as she walked back inside. All he could do we laugh as he raced after her inside their home. Their home that was steadily growing with two booming families living inside and a village just outside with all their friends. Friends in the mountains and so on. Their life has been all together for years but seems to now start shaping together. It won't be easy and they know that but it will also be the best time of their lives..

 **Thank you for sticking around for this beauty!**


End file.
